Let's play
by Rukzillah
Summary: YunJi a trouvé son maître... Le regrettera-t-il, ou au contraire sera-t-il comblé de bonheur ? Le troll et le pervers réunis n'ont pas fini de surprendre les autres membres des KM-Reon... Attention YAOI (hxh). (Équivalences possibles avec membres d'EXO ! Couple principal : XiuChen. Equivalences expliquées dans le Prologue)
1. Introduction

Je vous avais parlé d'une **suite aux "Défis de Yi"**... Bah la voilà. Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, pas vrai ? Hein ? Hein ?! HEIN ?!

Yi : Du calme, noona...

Excusez-moi, je me laisse emporter par ma joie. ~ Hemhem. Euh... Je disais quoi ?

Bao : Rien de particulier.

Ah. Donc je peux repartir d'où je veux. Hehe ! Donc c'est bien une suite aux conneries de Yi. Si vous n'avez pas lu le recueil cité, je vous conseille de le **lire** pour mieux comprendre ce qui va suivre, et savoir où on en est...

Yi : Je sent que cette intro va être nulle, neh hyung ?

Bao : ...

Maaaais... T'as qu'à m'aider. T_T

Yi : Ok ok. Je fais le programme : **De nouveaux défis, des conneries, de l'amour, des embrouilles...**

Bao : Et du **Rating M.**

Yi : ... _*hem hem*_

T'es tout rouge monamour.

Yi : Ch-Chut ! /

Haha, mon YunJi d'amour a trouvé son maître.

Bao : T'imagines même pas. :B

Si, je sais tout. Je suis omnisciente.

Bao : Ah oui, j'avais oublié. ~

Bref, on est en train de faire une digression de malade... DONC ! Yi et Bao ont bien résumé tout ça, ma foi. Ça reflète bien le titre "Let's Play" (qui était à deviner à la fin du dernier recueil, voilà voilà). Je ne peux pas encore vous dire la longueur. Une fois que je pense avoir terminé le programme, j'en rajoute un nouveau chapitre... Donc ça promet d'être **assez long**. Enfin... Les chapitres individuellement sont assez **courts**, sauf certaines exceptions. Mais il devrait bien y en avoir **une dizaine**. Vous pourrez noter également une sorte de **digression**... Je sais, je fais des trucs complètements incohérents, mais c'est un peu la faute de nos deux z'amis qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent...

Bao : C'est ça, c'est ça. Dis plutôt que c'est le bordel dans ta tête.

C'est vous qui foutez le bordel, si je n'm'abuse. u_u

Bao : Mais non.

Yi : _*cache le grille-neurones*_ Bien sûr que non.

Je vous déteste. _

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit... Oh, et puis vous verrez bien.

Je vous rappelle le résumé :

_"YunJi a trouvé son maître... Le regrettera-t-il, ou au contraire sera-t-il comblé de bonheur ? Le troll et le pervers réunis n'ont pas fini de surprendre les autres membres des KM-Reon..."_

* * *

Rappel des correspondances EXO - KM~Reon :

Xiumin = Bao _(Pyo KyungHwan), Vocaliste_

Kris = Max _(Yi XiZang), Leader, Rappeur_

SuHo = D. _(Kim DongHae), Leader, Vocaliste_

LuHan = Goan _(Zhang DongFan), Vocaliste_

ChanYeol = Jiro _(Mori Jiro), Rappeur, Danseur_

Lay = Chen _(Huang FengChen), Chanteur, Danseur_

D.O = YongWoon _(Kim YongWoon), Rappeur_

BaekHyun = Si _(Choi SiYeol), Chanteur, Danseur_

Chen = Yi _(Park YunJi), Rappeur, Danseur_

Kai = SangHee _(Lee SangHee), Vocaliste_

Tao = Sunny _(Sun HuanBei), Maknae, Rappeur, Wushu_

SeHun = Reo _(Cha RyeoSu), Maknae, Rappeur, Danseur_

**~ Pour plus d'infos sur eux, voir ma bio.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hip

On commence doucement, mes amis. Dans ce chapitre, nos deux petits amoureux se jouent des tours mutuellement. c:

Yi : "Amoureux", tss...

Bao : T'as chaud ?

Yi : Euh, non pourquoi ?

Bao : T'es tout rouge...

Yi : Euh... x$

Ouuuuuh. ~ C'est trop mignon. *_* Hehe, bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hip**

Entraînement commun pour les KM-Reon. Révision de la chorégraphie de leur titre qui avait lancé leur groupe : « Rainbow Warriors ». Tout le monde la connaissait par cœur, mais avant un live, il était impératif de réviser chaque chorégraphie au moins une fois. Jiro faisait office de leader quand il s'agissait des chorégraphies, et chacun trouvait ce titre juste pour lui, danseur hors-pair et bon entraîneur, sachant faire preuve de sérieux quand il le fallait.

Position de départ : accroupis en triangle, têtes baissées. La chorégraphie étant prévue pour être interprétée par les deux groupes séparément, le triangle était imparfait une fois les deux groupes mêlés. On retrouvait le duo des deux meilleurs danseurs devant, Jiro et Chen, puis les quatre autres danseurs principaux : Si et Reo, Yi et Sunny. Enfin, une ligne de 6 des chanteurs et rappeurs « non-danseurs » : SangHee, D. et YongWoon, Bao, Goan et Max. Cette position de départ ne rassurait personne, du fait de se retrouver face au postérieur de son collègue, ou de le tendre en arrière au risque de se faire pincer par une personne peu sérieuse… Il était déjà arrivé que certains membres se jouent des tours.

« Prêts, lança Jiro ?!

- Ouais ! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Il alla appuyer sur le bouton Play du poste CD et courut rejoindre sa place devant les autres, au côté de Chen. Des notes semblables à de la musique traditionnelle ancienne s'élevèrent. Des sons zen, rappelant les guerriers d'autrefois. Ils levèrent tous lentement la tête. Peu avaient du mal à garder leur sérieux. C'était le cas de Bao, qui d'habitude était très assidu à l'entraînement. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'adorable petit cul tendu vers lui de YunJi. Depuis leur fameuse soirée, il y a quelques semaines de cela, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, ou plutôt cette partie du corps. Il ne regardait plus les fesses des autres, juste celles de son dongsaeng préféré, et quand il le pouvait, il glissait lentement sa main dessus, jouissant de l'entendre hoqueter à chaque fois, de le voir mal à l'aise.

Ils joignirent tous leurs mains, entrecroisant leurs doigts. Bao garda ses index tendu, les yeux attirés par le jogging violet de son ami. Goan le regarda bizarrement. Il fit le rapprochement entre ces deux doigts joints et là où son hyung regardait. Il se retint de rire.

« Bang. » souffla Bao.

Comme des flèches, ses bras se tendirent, ses index s'enfoncèrent dans la couture du jogging. Yi écarquilla les yeux.

« AH ! » hurla-t-il.

Et il s'écroula. Tout le monde se redressa alors que la musique continuait.

« Yi, qu'est-ce que tu branles, sérieux ? » grogna Jiro.

Ce dernier se tenait les fesses, en boule au sol.

« C'est Bao-hyung, gémit-il ! Aaahh, mon cul… »

Bao s'était relevé, cachant ses mains, l'air innocent. Jiro se passa la main sur le visage et sourit.

« Je sais que c'est tentant, hyung, mais bon…

- Désolé, Jiro-ah, fit Bao en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

- Je sais qu'aucun de vous ne fera jamais ça en live. Donc on peut se le permettre un coup en entraînement… Mais pas tout le temps, hm.

- De toute façon personne n'avait l'air concentré, fit remarquer Si.

- Max-ge regardait mes fesses, se plaint Sunny. Je l'ai vu dans les miroirs

- B-beuh ! Même pas vrai, répondit le concerné !

- Ok ok, on se calme, les raisonna Jiro. On va se la refaire. Yi, tu peux te relever ?

- Il m'a défoncéééé… »

Bao ne put se retenir de rire, se rappelant de leur dernière soirée, où Yi avait tout de même fini en boitant.

« Ça te fais rire hyung ? grogna Yi.

- Excuse-moi…

- Naah, faut y aller doucement avec notre YunJi, soupira Max. Il a les fesses fragiles. »

Bao se mordit à nouveau les joues. Max mit une petite tape sur le postérieur de son dongsaeng qui venait de se relever.

« Mais AAAÏEUH. »

Le plus âgé de tous ressentit une petite vague de jalousie. Personne n'avait le droit de jouer avec les fesses de YunJi, à part lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était au tour des entraînements de chant. Les vocalistes firent leurs échauffements. Comme à chaque fois, c'était Bao qui arrivait le mieux à monter dans les aigus, même s'ils y arrivaient tous un minimum. Yi, assis dans un coin de la salle avec les rappeurs, le regardait attentivement. Comme il était fier d'avoir un amant aussi talentueux… Mais il avait une revanche à prendre. Que faire ? Il n'allait pas aller l'embêter directement, il se ferait vite jarreter… Il fallait donc le faire à distance. Une déconcentration visuelle, oui. Et comme Bao est un pervers, il serait vite déconcentré par de petites aguiches…

Pour l'instant, il fallait capter son attention. Tant qu'il ne chantait pas, il était facile de l'attirer. Yi fit mine de s'étirer, emportant « accidentellement » son T-shirt, dévoilant son ventre et un de ses mamelons. Bao tourna la tête vivement. Gagné. Jiro plissa les yeux en voyant son dongsaeng se dévoiler ainsi. Lui aussi était un pervers… Yi émit un couinement quand son ami lui pinça le téton.

« Aïe ! Hyung…

- Tu vois bien que tu déconcentres Bao-san.

- C'est le but, souffla-t-il. Je dois me venger de tout à l'heure.

- Je vois… Donc tu vas faire des trucs bizarres pour le déconcentrer.

- Exactement. »

Bao détourna le regard, son sourire retombé. Jiro n'avait pas le droit de toucher son dongsaeng préféré, encore moins à cet endroit…

« Si tu nous montrais ton déhanché, Yi-kun ? »

Il était entré dans le jeu. Yi resta perplexe un instant, puis comprit rapidement. Il n'avait certes pas le meilleur déhanché – Chen en était le roi – mais les fans, lors des live, l'appréciaient beaucoup. Il tapa dans la main de Jiro et se leva. Le morceau qui passait était assez propice pour ce mouvement. Il se mit dos au destinataire particulier, le gardant en ligne de mire dans le miroir, et mis ses mains derrière la tête. Il fléchit les genoux et roula du bassin, en rythme avec la musique. C'était justement au tour de Bao de chanter. Il lutta pour ne pas regarder son jeune ami et son si joli petit cul… Il risquait de faire des fausses notes. Yi donna quelques coups de hanches à droite, à gauche, de petits mouvements saccadés…

« Fais-nous ton plus beau twerk. » reprit Jiro.

Yi fléchit un peu plus les genoux, se pencha, posant les mains sur les cuisses. Il fit des mouvements de haut en bas avec son postérieur. Il entendit Bao manquer sa note haute. Ce dernier avait juste eu le souffle coupé en voyant ces si attrayantes fesses se dandiner pour lui.

« Bao-hyung, gémit SangHee… »

Yi reprit sa place, high five to Jiro, et lança un regard aguicheur à son hyung. Ils échangèrent de larges sourires. Maintenant on est quittes, disait le regard de Yi. Il fit un geste félin de sa main en sa direction, s'humectant les lèvres. De quoi déstabiliser Bao pour le reste de l'entraînement.

Les répétitions finies, ils traînèrent un peu dans les salles, pour prendre leur douche en dernier. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans leur salle de bain collective. Une fois nus, Bao colla Yi à la paroi carrelée, lui volant un baiser fougueux et passionné.

« Alors, tu me chauffes pendant mes entraînements de chant maintenant ?

- Ça t'a excité, avoue…

- Oh oui, tu me refais ça sans tes vêtements ? »

Yi se retourna et exécuta un petit déhanché, se collant au bas-ventre de son hyung. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres.

« Comme ça… oppa ? »

Bao ferma les yeux et respira calmement.

« YunJi-ah… Tu me cherches.

- C'est toi qui l'a demandé. »

Il continuait de se frotter à lui. Bao se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Et ce corps fin et sensuel qui ondulait devant ses yeux… Comment ne pas avoir Envie ?

« YunJi-ah… »

Yi sentit le sexe de son hyung se dresser et venir buter entre ses jambes.

« Oh, fit-il d'un ton faussement surpris.

- J'te veux. Tu m'as trop chauffé… »

Yi se retourna vivement et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son ami avant de lui caresser la joue.

« J'ai encore trop mal aux fesses, hyung. Pas ce soir. »

Et il appuya sur le bouton du jet, qui alla assez loin pour ne pas le toucher et déverser son flot glacial sur la tête de Bao. La guerre était déclarée.

« Bien joué, Yi. Bien joué… »

* * *

**J**'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Ca va aller de pire en pire, croyez moi. c:

Yi : HAH, comme j't'ai trop eu !

Bao : T'en fais pas, j'aurai ma revanche... :)

Yi : C'est ça c'est ça. Fais-moi plutôt un câlin. 3

Arrêtez, bande de gougnafiers, ou j'vais hurler. x_x

Bao : Le cri de la yaoiste hystérique. c:

Rooh, chut. è_é


	3. Chapter 2 : Chaleur de Juin

Deuxième série de "farces"... Ça va de pire en pire. ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chaleur de Juin**

**B**ao avait bien réfléchit à sa vengeance. Comment ce petit enfoiré avait-il osé le chercher, non, le chauffer à ce point, et le refroidir aussi vite, l'autre jour ? Son ego avait été touché. Non pas qu'il soit aussi surdimensionné que ceux de Max ou de Sunny, mais il avait tout de même une certaine fierté, comme tout homme. Une idée lui était venue cette nuit. Il allait calmer les ardeurs de son jeune amant…

Yi se réveilla assez tard ce matin. Du moins, il était le dernier levé de sa chambre, comme d'habitude. Il faisait chaud dès le matin. Il ne supportait pas les fortes chaleurs. Il se leva du lit, décollant ses vêtements de sa peau humide. Une douche. Maintenant. La chambre était un four, le couloir était plus frais. Soif. De l'eau, maintenant. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi chaud en juin dans un dortoir sensé être climatisé ?

« Fais chier que la clim soit en panne… » grommela Jiro dans le salon.

La question ne se posait plus. Yi se sentit comme un sim en détresse. WC. Maintenant. Par quoi commencer ? Petits besoins, hygiène ou faim ? Il imaginait déjà un cristal orange flotter au-dessus de sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il dormi aussi longtemps ? Il était 10:00 passé. Quelle chaleur… Dieu, si tu existes, pourquoi ? POURQUOI LA VIE ? Il se sentait sale, ses cheveux lui collaient au front, son t-shirt à son torse, son slip à son entrejambe… Le papier qui colle au bonbon, comme dirait Si. Quelle affreuse sensation. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ce dortoir était-il aussi grand ? Ah oui, vers la cuisine. De l'eau. Ses pieds nus foulaient le parquet chaud. Il faillit jouir en sentant le carrelage frais de la cuisine sous ses orteils. Il tendit le bras vers un placard, attrapant un verre qui faillit glisser de sa main moite. Il ouvrit à fond le robinet de l'évier, fit déborder l'eau dans son verre. Le liquide fut happé dans sa gorge, il n'eut pas le temps de le sentir sur sa langue. Un autre verre…

« Bonjour, Yi-ah… »

Il reconnut la voix enjôleuse de Bao. Il termina son second verre et le claqua sur le plan de travail, reprenant son souffle.

« Il fait chaud, hm ? »

Yi se retourna. Trop lentement apparemment. Il sentit un éclair de froid dans son short. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que Bao lâchait l'élastique de son vêtement.

« AAAAAAHHHH ! »

Bao secoua sa main, des gouttes d'eau éclaboussèrent le visage de Yi. Des glaçons…

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, YunJi-ah… »

Et il s'éclipsa. La différence de température donna mal au ventre à son dongsaeng. Son cristal devait être rouge à présent… Les petits cubes glacés brûlaient ses parties génitales.

« BAO-HYUNG ! » hurla-t-il.

Il était tellement chaud ici-bas que les glaçons fondaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Il mit un instant avant de prendre l'initiative de les retirer. Il en garda quelques un et se mit à poursuivre son hyung sadique. Une poignée de glaçons dans le slip… de quoi refroidir n'importe qui pour un moment… D'un côté, il avait déjà moins chaud, mais son envie pressante se fit plus pressante. Tant pis. Il rattrapait Bao qui n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il se jeta sur lui, le poussant sur son lit, l'écrasant.

« Tu croyais que c'était le bon moment pour ça ?!

- Pas meilleurs moment pour t'énerver au plus haut point, chéri. »

Cette appellation ne fit rougir Yi qu'une demi-seconde. Il lui flanqua la poignée de glaçons presque fondus qui lui restaient sous son T-shirt. Bao jeta la tête en arrière.

« Aaahh, Yi-ah ! »

Cela semblait plus l'amuser et l'arranger qu'autre chose. Il fallait jouer des mains. Il commença à les frapper au hasard. Le plus âgé gémit de douleur et d'inconfort.

« Stop ! Stop ! Aïe ! Oooh, excuses-moi, YunJi-ah ! »

Yi s'arrêta presque immédiatement, s'affalant sur Bao. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait à nouveau trop chaud. On n'entendait plus que leurs respirations entremêlées. Yi, la tête sur la poitrine de son ami, pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade, tout comme le sien.

« Vous faites un câlin ? » fit la petite voix de Sunny.

Bao sourit et serra encore plus contre lui la tête de son jeune ami.

« Oui.

- Non ! gémit l'autre.

- Ohh, Yaoi time, s'exclama Sunny tout content !

- NON ! »

Yi se leva d'un bond. La tête lui tourna. Il marmonna le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Pipi.

- Beh… Tu l'as pas déjà fait, demanda le panda ? »

Yi baissa les yeux, voyant la magnifique tâche d'eau entre ses cuisses.

« TROIS FOIS NON ! »

Et il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Alors que son cristal de Yi-sim redevenait vert, prenant une bonne douche fraîche, il réfléchit à sa vengeance. Ce ne sera pas Bao qui aura le dernier mot, puisque c'est lui qui avait commencé l'autre jour en répétitions. Que faire ? Les glaçons n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette chaleur ? Son idée était d'un extrême sadisme, mais elle lui plaisait.

« Merde. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements. En sortant de la salle de bain avec pour unique vêtement sa serviette autour des hanches, il pria pour que sa première blague à Sunny ne se retourne pas contre lui… Il avait dû penser trop fort.

« Bouh ! » s'écria le grand blond agenouillé au coin d'un cadre de porte.

Il tira sur la serviette. Yi eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant de se retrouver complètement à poil au milieu du couloir.

« Jolies fesses, Yi. » fit DongHae du salon.

C'était un complot… Sunny lui tira la langue, Yi se précipita dans sa chambre. De toute façon, il avait un plan à préparer.

Le soleil était au zénith. C'était l'heure de la sieste. Les managers avaient dit qu'il faisait trop chaud en ce jour pour s'entraîner, de toute façon. Alors se reposer était ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux à faire. Tout le monde avait fait tomber le T-shirt : le tissu leur collait trop à la peau.

Les trois canapés et le fauteuil du salon étaient tous pris, par Max, Chen, D., Bao et Goan. Un ventilateur tournait, posé sur la table basse au centre.

« Tss, bande d'exhib' » fit Jiro.

Tout aussi sans-chemise, il partit à la recherche d'un autre coin frais dans le dortoir. SangHee et YongWoon occupaient la cuisine, discutant de tout et de rien. Sunny était en train de prendre un bain frais, et il risquait d'y rester l'après-midi. Il restait donc la troll-line des KM, avec le troll en devenir, Reo.

« Ca vous dit, on se fout tous à poil et on va se mettre sous la douche de la deuxième salle de bain ? » proposa le rappeur japonais.

Si ne lâchait pas sa PSP du regard. Yi et Reo agonisaient, étalés sur le parquet.

« Vas-y tout seul, hyung, marmonna le premier des trois.

- Il reste pas des glaces, demanda le maknae ?

- Oh, c'est pas bête ça, fit Jiro ! »

Ils se traînèrent tous à la cuisine. Les deux occupants les dévisagèrent comme des envahisseurs.

« C'est mal de grignoter entre les repas. » dit YongWoon.

Ils le dévisagèrent à leur tour, un peu surpris en même temps de le voir sans T-shirt, ce qui était très très rare…

« C'est pour la bonne cause, Woon-san.

- Dans ce cas, vous irez en racheter. Je pense que tout le monde en voudra ce soir en dessert.

- En voilà une idée, s'exclama Reo ! Il fait frais dans les magasins !

- Ouaaais, allons acheter des glaces, renchérit SiYeol !

- Ok, on va pour ça, conclut Jiro. »

Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres pour enfiler un T-shirt, une casquette et des lunettes noires. Il fallait passer inaperçu… Yi resta sur le pas de la porte, sans T-shirt.

« Tu viens pas, Yi-kun ?

- Nan. J'ai pas envie de sortir.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Une fois ses 3 compères sortis, Yi mit son plan à exécution. Il alla dans le salon et regarda ses hyungs un à un : Max prenait son fauteuil habituel pour ronfler la bouche grande ouverte, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Goan était étalé sur un canapé biplace, comme une poupée désarticulée, les cheveux attachés en une disgracieuse couette sur le haut de la tête. Chen dormait assis, les bras étendus sur le haut d'une banquette, la tête en arrière, DongHae la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Bao était retourné face au dossier, exposant la musculature de son dos. Sexy, pensa Yi. Ils dormaient tous à poings fermés. Mais il vérifia quand même : il claqua des doigts, recherchant le moindre spasme montrant l'éveil des hyungs. Rien. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé que Bao occupait. Il effleura ses côtes du bout de ses doigts, et le roux couina dans son sommeil. Trop mignon… Yi fit glisser ses doigts de la joue au nombril de son ami, en passant par sa gorge, son torse, sa ligne abdominale.

« Goan… » marmonna-t-il.

Yi écarquilla les yeux, vexé. Même dans ses songes il se trompait de prénom ? Foutu petit chanteur aux yeux de biche… Il se mordit la lèvre, insérant lentement deux doigts sous le jean de Bao. Alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses poils pubiens sous ses ongles, le plus âgé couina à nouveau.

« YunJi-ah… »

Ce prénom était plus mélodieux à entendre. Il le fit rouler lentement pour le mettre sur le ventre et déposa son T-shirt, qu'il avait laissé par-terre, sur son dos. Ce fut un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé. Yi regarda autour de lui : aucun œil curieux à l'horizon. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais son visage était inaccessible. Alors, tout doucement, ses lèvres parcoururent sa nuque. Bao eut un spasme dans l'épaule, Yi fit un bond en arrière. Il ne se réveilla pas. Il avait une chance de fou cet après-midi, en contraste avec ce matin. Lentement, il s'allongea sur son ami, entourant son corps étendu de ses bras. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son cou, un mélange de son déodorant et de sa transpiration. Un mélange agréable pour les narines du plus jeune. Il ferma mes yeux, bercé par la respiration de son amant.

Il faillit s'endormir.

« Hn… Yi-ah… »

Il parlait d'une voix assez claire pour quelqu'un qui dormait…

« YunJi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Zut. Il était réveillé, probablement par le poids de son ami et par la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

« Je te fais un câlin, hyung.

- C'est pas le moment… Descends de là…

- Non.

- S'il te plaît… J'ai chaud…

- C'est le but. »

Yi regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Ils dormaient encore. Il se pencha vers le cou de Bao et l'y embrassa.

« Je me doute que tu m'aimes, mais il fait trop chaud là…

- Il n'y a pas de température pour aimer quelqu'un, hyung. »

Bao tenta de se redresser. Yi se souleva et se rabattit sur lui, l'encerclant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Ah ! YunJi-ah…

- Je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Le plus âgé grogna. Trop chaud… Il n'était jamais contre un câlin, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il retomba dans le cuir bouillant du canapé, attendant que le ventilateur ne daigne de se tourner vers lui. Yi aussi mourrait de chaud, mais ça valait de coup. Bao ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus.

« Hyung ? »

Pas de réponse. Non, il ne s'était tout de même pas rendormi… Yi enfonça son nez dans le cou de son ami, comme le ferait un bébé animal à sa maman blessée.

« Bao-hyung ? »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire, fit bouger ses bras pour décoller leurs peaux moites. Il commençait à avoir soif, mais il ne laisserait pas Bao s'échapper… Mais qu'essayait-il de faire ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus ? Venait-il de faire un malaise sous tant de chaleur ? Non, il se moquait de lui. Eh bien, il lui dormirait dessus. Telle était la punition qu'il lui attribuait pour lui faire peur ainsi. Il posa la tête sur l'omoplate musclé de son hyung et ferma les yeux à son tour. Même si leurs corps étaient collés par leurs transpirations, même s'ils commençaient à sentir le fauve, Yi se sentait bien, là où il était.

« Je t'aime. »

Il soupira ces mots avant de se rendormir, jouissant du ventilateur qui passait par-là.

Bao attendit un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Moi aussi, YunJi-ah. »

Et il se releva d'un bond, envoyant valser son dongsaeng au sol. Quel réveil brutal.

« Maaais, hyung… »

Ils se frottèrent les yeux en même temps. Bao, assis, tapota sur la place à côté de lui. Yi, docilement, prit cette place, laissant son ami entourer ses épaules de son bras.

« Tu veux m'empêcher de dormir maintenant ?

- Je voulais juste te réchauffer, je trouve qu'il commence à faire frais, hyung. »

Bao arqua un sourcil.

« Quelle ironie.

- D'ailleurs, tu es très confortable.

- Merci… On me l'avait jamais dit, dit Bao en riant.

- Je peux t'embrasser, demanda le danseur à voix basse ? »

Ils regardèrent les 4 autres membres, miraculeusement encore en train de dormir. Bao sourit et hocha la tête. Le baiser leur donna encore plus chaud, mais c'était si agréable, et ce goût du risque le rendait plus excitant. Par la suite, Yi dévia sur le coin des lèvres de Bao, sur sa joue, sa tempe, pour s'arrêter sur son oreille. Du bout de sa langue, il joua avec le faux diamant ornant le lobe, puis remonta le long du bord. Bao ne s'était jamais vu subir ça, malgré toute son expérience, et il se rendit compte comme c'était excitant, et comme cet endroit était, de façon incongrue, assez sensible. Son bras glissa le long de celui de son jeune ami, tandis que son autre main cherchait un endroit où s'accrocher : elle décida que la ceinture du jean de Yi était assez confortable. Il se voyait béat puis se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tour à tour… Yi sourit avant de prononcer cette phrase :

« Hyung est à croquer. »

Et ses dents se rabattirent violement sur l'oreille de Bao. Il le mordait comme il mordrait une chips aux crevettes. Bao écarquilla les yeux. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, à part un couinement presque inaudible. La douleur fut vive. Son oreille chauffait tellement qu'il crut qu'elle était en sang. Lui avait-il brisé le cartilage ? Non, il ne serait pas allé jusque-là, même avec sa connerie habituelle. Une chaleur désagréable et des fourmillements se propagèrent dans son visage, jusqu'à ses orteils. Inconsciemment, il lui griffa le bras, marque de leur bataille silencieuse.

Le bruit de la porte retentit. Yi se leva d'un bond du canapé.

« Des glaaaaces ! »

Il laissa Bao s'effondrer sur le canapé, se tenant son oreille rougie. Il l'avait bien eu… Le potin que fit la troll-squad en rentrant réveilla les endormis du salon.

« Ouah, j'ai trop bien dormi, fit Max en s'étirant.

- Ouais, malgré la chaleur, c'était une bonne sieste, renchérit Goan en se frottant la joue marquée par le cuir du canapé. Ça va pas Bao-hyung ? »

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours ébahis. Chen s'étira lentement et caressa les cheveux blonds de DongHae, qui se réveilla en gémissant comme un chaton. Le brun ne put se retenir de rire en voyant son ami avec la marque du jean sur la tempe.

« Très drôle, Chen-ah. Très drôle. Tu auras un souvenir de moi sur ton jean, dit-il en pointant du doigt une petite flaque de bave.

- Ah non, hyung… Il était propre… »

D. lui tapota la joue.

« Stupide… dongsaeng. »

Il ne dit pas sa phrase habituelle, puisqu'il y avait deux autres dits chinois dans la pièce. Il se releva et s'étira, avant de se rendre compte de l'état de Bao.

« KyungHwan-hyung ? Tu fais une tête bizarre…

- … A-Aïe. »

* * *

**Y**i : Hm, tu m'as donné faim avec ton histoire de chips aux crevettes.

Morfale.

Bao : Tu veux pas venir me croquer moi, plutôt ? x3

Yi : Oh oui...

Mais arrêtez, nomdidious. ç_ç J'en ai assez d'avoir une bande de mecs en train de forniquer dans ma tête...

Yi : C'est ça, c'est ça. T'adores ça en vrai.

... :3


	4. Chapitre 2 bis : Chaleur de Juin bis

Arf, babo. J'avais complètement oublié cette partie. Donc je vous la cale ici, en bis. Après tout, c'est la suite de ce que vous avez lu. c:

Yi : 'M'étonne pas de toi, noona.

Raah, mais tu me gonfles toi.

Yi : Alors c'est ma faute si t'as des kilos en trop ?

MAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS-EUH ! Tu vas trop loin YunJi ! Je te promet que d'ici les prochains chapitres, tu vas SOUFFRIR.

Yi : Céça céça.

Bao : Vous avez pas bientôt fini votre scène de ménage ?

Eh. Ménage ? Je suis pas mariée avec ce babo. Et c'est pas moi qui l'enfile une fois par semaine. Grou.

Yi : Ahh, je suis touché...

Bao : YunJi-ah, arrêtes de chercher Ruru-noona ou on va tous les deux mal finir...

Bien dit Bao. c: Sage décision.

* * *

**Chaleur de juin (bis)**

La température avait légèrement baissé. Mais il faisait toujours chaud dans le dortoir des KM-Reon. Les managers avaient dit que les réparateurs ne passeraient que le lendemain matin pour la climatisation. Ce soir, YongWoon avait décidé de préparer un repas froid. SangHee était resté vers lui, DongHae et Chen avaient mis la main à la patte pour couper tous les légumes pour les salades composées. En attendant, une bonne partie du reste du groupe étaient parti demander des ventilateurs pour la nuit, puisqu'ils n'en avaient qu'un pour tout le dortoir… Jiro avait proposé de tous dormir dans le salon, pièce la plus fraîche du dortoir, mais comme d'habitude, tout le monde l'avait envoyé balader. Pourquoi personne n'aimait ses idées ?

18 :30, tout le monde était à table. Les salades faisaient fureur.

« Woon-hyung, qui t'as appris à cuisiner, demanda Reo ?

- J'ai appris tout seul en regardant mes parents faire.

- Tes parents ne tiennent pas un restaurant chic au centre-ville de Séoul, fit remarquer DongHae ?

- Si. Bizarrement, depuis deux ans, leur clientèle ne cesse d'augmenter, dit YongWoon avec un franc sourire.

- Bizarrement, hm, marmonna Bao amusé.

- Je préfère dire que c'est une coïncidence, pour que mes parents gardent confiance en leur talent, pas le mien. Il ne faut pas qu'ils mettent en cause mon succès, mais plutôt leur amélioration en qualité de plats.

- Tout le monde aimerait avoir un fils comme YongWoon, fit DongHae en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Merci hyung. »

Yi n'écoutait pas la conversation. Il avait trop faim. Une fois son deuxième bol terminé, plus vite que les autres, il n'était toujours pas rassasié. La salade n'était pas sa tasse de thé… Il complétait tant bien que mal avec des galettes de riz, mais son estomac réclamait toujours. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui pour voir si personne ne se resservait, ne voulant pas paraître impoli ou gourmand. Bao, assis juste à côté de lui, le voyait s'agiter. Il voulait sa revanche…

Il avait dû mettre une poche de glace sur son oreille durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, suscitant les moqueries des autres. Il avait mis ses rougeurs sur le compte d'un coup de soleil ou d'une quelconque brûlure.

« Ca ne va pas YunJi ?

- Hmpf… Si… Je peux avoir une autre cannette de coca, Woon-hyung ? »

YongWoon, toujours serviable, se leva pour aller chercher une douzaine d'autres cannettes de soda au réfrigérateur, pour les poser où il pouvait sur la table. Il en saisit une de coca et leva le bras.

« Reflexe ?

- Euh… Nan…

- Je plaisante. Viens la chercher. »

Yi se leva pour venir la chercher, trouvant la bonne humeur de leur cuisinier attitrée bien excessive. Peu importe. Il s'assit distraitement sur sa chaise, et sentit une étrange protubérance dure sur le coussin rembourré… Il regarda discrètement, voyant le bras de Bao disparaître sous ses fesses. Il le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hyung, marmonna-t-il…

- Hm ?

- Ta main… »

Bao mit son index devant ses lèvres. Yi sentit les doigts de Bao bouger sous lui, puis lui empoigner la fesse. Il ravala sa salive et s'accrocha à ses baguettes. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas… Bien au contraire. Mais se faire plaisir ainsi en public… A table, qui plus est…

« Les enfants, il reste encore de la salade à finir, lança Bao innocemment.

- Raaah, j'ai trop faim, grogna Jiro ! »

Yi fit abstraction de la main qui jouait avec son postérieur pendant un instant, voyant l'occasion de se resservir. Il s'arma de son bol et se jeta sur le saladier.

« Eh, moi aussi j'en veux, gémit SiYeol…

- Moi aussi, renchérit Reo !

- Ces jeunes, plaisanta Goan…

- Des estomacs sur patte, continua Max.

- On voit que vous avez fait la sieste pendant qu'on a couru sous la chaleur chercher des glaces pour le dessert, hm, les remballa Jiro.

- Allez, vous avez bien le droit de vous resservir, s'excusa Max… Mais YunJi ?

- Euh…

- Roooh, soyez pas si durs, le défendit Bao. Il faut bien finir ces salades.

- Hyung a raison, appuya YongWoon. Moins y aura de restes, mieux ce sera. »

Yi bénit ses deux hyungs… Mais en remaudit un en se rasseyant sur cette main baladeuse. Il tenta d'y faire abstraction, se concentrant sur son bol de salade et sa galette de riz. Hm, cette sauce était fameuse, et les légumes bien coupés. Qu'y avait-il dedans ? Du chou, du soja, des carottes… Quelques piments aussi. Et une main sous ses fesses aussi, oui. Qui le pelotait calmement mais lui tapait bien sur les nerfs, aussi… C'était une vengeance pour cet après-midi, certainement. Eh bien il fallait tourner cette punition en sa faveur.

« Qui veut une glace ? » demanda YongWoon, brisant les conversations de tout le monde.

Sa réponse fut un brouhaha de « moi moi moi moi ! ». Il ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse plus positive. Il ramena de la cuisine 3 paquets de glaces différents, achetés l'après-midi même. Ils ne firent pas long feu. Yi était toujours gêné par cette main baladeuse. Il déballa sa glace à l'eau – au citron, son parfum préféré, rien de plus rafraîchissant – et lança un regard à son hyung avant de tester la glace du bout de sa langue. Bao toisa ce petit bout de chair rose pointer devant lui. Déjà des idées déplacées s'éprenaient de son esprit. Il se pinça les lèvres et mordit dans sa propre glace, détournant le regard, pour ne pas rester hypnotisé plus longtemps. Il déplaça sa main plus vers l'avant. Appuyant ses doigts, il sentit qu'il venait de toucher le pactole. Yi s'étouffa.

« Mange doucement, chéri, dit calmement Bao.

- Chériiiii, se moqua Reo.

- Jaloux, mon amour, demanda Goan ? »

Alors que Reo se voyait humilié lui aussi, Yi lança un regard noir à Bao. « Enlève ta main » put lire le hyung sur les lèvres du rappeur. Il secoua la tête négativement et appuya un peu plus sa main sur ce qu'il devina être les bourses de son dongsaeng préféré. Sans le vouloir, un couinement s'échappa de sa gorge. Personne n'avait entendu, mais il avait tout de même rougi du son qu'il venait d'émettre, fort peu viril. Que faire ? « Ottoke ? » comme le disait si mal Jiro de son accent japonais… Tourner la punition en sa faveur. Oui. Mais comment ? Il réfléchit tant bien que mal, léchant sa glace déjà en train de fondre, assis une main baladeuse jouant avec ses attributs masculins. Prendre Bao à son propre jeu. Oui. Mais comment ? S'il le faisait discrètement, Bao déjouait ses plans et le mettait dans l'embarras. Alors il fallait faire le contraire. Mais cela n'était-il pas risqué de dénoncer son hyung en train de lui peloter les fesses ? Peut-être pas. Les mains aux fesses, c'était courant dans ce dortoir de fous. Parfait.

Il suçota sa glace un gémit.

« Bao-hyuuuung… Laisse-moi…. »

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers eux. Bao avala sa salive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Max ?

- Hyung me caresse les fesses depuis le début du repas.

- Eh !-

- C'est pour ça que t'avais l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul, fit Jiro ?

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Tu faisais un drôle de tête. »

Bao se mordit l'intérieur des joues et pinça son dongsaengs où ça fait mal.

« AAAÏE !

- Du calme YunJi, soupira DongHae.

- Mais il vient de me pincer !

- La délation c'est mal, fit Bao.

- S'il t'embêtait depuis le début du repas, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, demanda Goan ? »

Yi s'apprêta à répondre, mais il n'avait bien aucune réponse. Foutu petit mec trop mignon.

« Y en a qui se font plaisir ici, fit Chen amusé.

- De toute façon, Bao, enlève ta main de là. On est à table.

- Comme tu voudras duizhang.

- Tu pourras l'embêter comme tu veux après. »

Yi eut l'impression que ses défis se retournaient à nouveau contre lui, avec Goan et Chen, ainsi que Max. Bao glissa sa main hors de cet endroit chaud. YunJi était débarrassé, mais il n'avait pas sa revanche. Tant pis, il trouverait bien un autre moyen plus tard. Il avait trop chaud pour réfléchir.

Une fois la table débarrassée, la moitié du groupe se posa dans le salon devant la TV. Yi prit Bao à part.

« Ça t'amuse ?

- De quoi ?

- De me peloter en public.

- Oh, ça ? Tu es vexé ?

- C'est pas ça, c'est que j'ai pas pu profiter comme je le voulais… »

Il sourit, faisant glisser sa main sur le torse de son hyung.

« YunJi est un petit profiteur en vrai, hm ?

- Non. J'aime juste le fait qu'on m'offre un peu d'amour. »

Personne à l'horizon. Il passa sa main dans le cou de Bao, s'approcha de son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis la fin du repas, il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser. Non, en fait, il avait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Il était devenu accro à cette sensation d'être lié à l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Un lien à la fois fort et fragile. A chaque fois, Bao se laissait faire, sans rien dire. Et c'était beau.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre où le reste de la troll-line l'attendait, il souffla à l'oreille de son hyung :

« Cette nuit, 2 :00, dans la salle de bain n°1 »

Yi s'était surpris à réussir à dormir jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Il espérait que Bao ne lui poserait pas un lapin pour bien se venger. Sa réponse fut rapide. Il sentit quelqu'un lui foncer dedans dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Hyung ? »

Il sentit des doigts lui palper les fesses. Oui, c'était bien KyungHwan. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la salle de bain la plus éloignée des chambres. Ils allumèrent la lumière et plissèrent leurs yeux habitués à l'obscurité.

« T'as un peu dormi, YunJi-ah ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Comme un bébé. Je suis d'attaque pour ce petit tête-à-tête. »

Presque aussitôt, ils se lancèrent dans une étreinte et un baiser sans fin. Pourtant encore peu réveillés, ils échangèrent leur salive, se caressèrent, s'empoignèrent sans mal. Complètement décoiffés, ils sortirent de leur transe amoureuse à même le sol.

« … Wow, fit Yi.

- Ca c'est du bisou… »

Yi ne put se retenir de rire.

« Hyung est bête. »

Bao fronça les sourcils. D'un regard défiant il fait baisser le sourire de Yi.

« On va voir si je suis bête. »

Il saisit son T-shirt et lui retira sans plus attendre. Yi se retrouvait ainsi en caleçon au sol, au milieu de la salle de bain. Il se jeta sur le T-shirt de son hyung pour qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité.

« Montre-moi de quoi t'es capable, KyungHwan… »

Le plus âge ne se fit pas prier. Il fondit sur son torse, le couvrant de baisers torrides. Il suffit d'un instant de bonheur pour qu'une érection ne vienne pointer sous le caleçon de YunJi. Bao le vit très vite. Sa langue agile glissa sous son nombril, alors qu'il venait lui abaisser son dernier vêtement. Il empoigna sa virilité fermement et détailla du bout de sa langue le gland de son dongsaeng. YunJi ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par le plaisir. KyungHwan s'y prenait bien. Il le savait déjà. Son hyung ne fit qu'une bouchée de son membre. YunJi sourit. Sans le savoir, il tenait sa revanche, ou plutôt son réconfort pour le coup du repas. Comme c'était bon de savourer une victoire…

* * *

**J'**ai rien envie d'ajouter à ça. c: J'espère juste que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt pour la suite en bonne et due forme ! x3


	5. Chapitre 3 : Jeux de Mains

Oya ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. :0 Il change un peu des précédents, et il est plus long... Mais je pense qu'il va vous plaire.

Je vous ai dit qu'il était long ? Ah oui. Bah en fait non. Il est TRES long. Désolée. T.T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jeux de Mains**

**J**ournée normale d'entraînements chez les KM-Reon. Oui, une journée qui aurait PU être normale. Mais Yi et Bao en avaient décidé autrement. Se jouer des tours mutuellement commençait à les ennuyer : mettre l'autre mal à l'aise avec une banane, lui baisser le pantalon en plein milieu du dortoir ou pendant un entraînement de danse, lui voler ses vêtements pendant qu'il est à la douche, lui piquer sa part au repas, lui donner de faux-espoirs pour la nuit à venir, lui sauter dessus pendant qu'il dormait, le mettre dans l'embarras devant tout le monde, lui faire des câlins sur scène… C'était devenu lassant. Alors pourquoi ne pas plutôt embêter les autres membres directement ? Yi seul s'était fait punir, mais à deux, ils seraient plus forts.

En ce jour, ils s'étaient donné une mission : mettre dans l'embarras TOUS les autres membres, en jouant de leurs mains… Expliquons plus simplement avec la première victime :

Dans la salle de bain, se préparant pour la journée, DongHae se brossait les dents tranquillement. Vint Bao, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, l'air malicieux.

« Bonjour, leader-ah. » dit-il en se peignant, regardant son dongsaeng dans le miroir.

DongHae répondit par un signe de tête : parler la bouche pleine de dentifrice n'est pas très poli.

« Bien dormi ? »

Bao avait l'habitude de demander cela en se levant, aux occupants de la chambre. Mais ce matin, il avait omis de le faire… exprès pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. DongHae répondit par un haussement d'épaule : Chen s'était endormi sur son épaule, il avait eu un peu mal au réveil.

« J'ai super bien dormi, continua Bao. J'ai fait un rêve magnifique… »

Lentement, il passa sa main sur le bas du dos du leader-K. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je crois que c'était dû à un souvenir de mes dernières vacances à la Mer d'été. J'étais avec ma famille la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais avec une adorable fille. »

Sa main glissa plus bas, jouant avec sa ceinture.

« DongHae-ah, quel est ton type de fille ? Je veux dire… Je sais que tu es avec Chen-ah, mais tu m'as dit que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Oh attend, tu me l'as déjà dit, je suis bête. »

Il passa à l'action. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le jean de D., avant de lui empoigner fermement les fesses. Le leader cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

« Hyung !

- Je rêve d'une fille… douce, avec un air d'ange. Une fille qui me sourirait tendrement en me disant « KyugHwan-oppa, je t'aime tellement… ». Et je la serrerais contre moi, sentant son corps fragile entre mes bras… Hehe. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans mon rêve. Sous un coucher de soleil… N'est-ce pas un magnifique rêve ? »

D. retira violemment le bras de Bao de son dos après s'être rincé la bouche.

« A quoi joues-tu, Bao-hyung ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il le gratifia d'un large sourire. D. recula et sortit de la salle de bain, gêné. Une autre main le stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Cette nouvelle main baladeuse s'attaquait à son entre-jambe.

« Ah !

- Bonjour, D-hyung, fit Yi.

- C'est pas vrai, toi aussi ?! »

Il se dégagea vivement et s'éclipsa. Yi entra dans la salle de bain et vint taper dans la main de Bao qui se brossait les dents. Ainsi était leur mission : Bao s'occupait de l'arrière, et Yi de l'avant…

Le jeu se poursuit. En allant dans les salles d'entraînement, dans les escaliers :

« J'arriverai en premier hyung ! s'écria Yi.

- Pas sûr, pas sûr, répondit Bao. »

Le plus âgé accéléra dans les escaliers, dépassant 3 membres :

« Pardon Chen-ah. »

Il glissa sa main sur le jogging de ce dernier en passant. Chen leva lentement la tête, comprenant à son rythme ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Raah non, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça, hyung ! » ragea Yi.

Il doubla les 3 mêmes membres et appuya sur l'entrejambe de Chen en passant.

« Euh…

- Pardon, Chen-hyung. »

Il lui lança un sourire diabolique et rejoint Bao en quatrième vitesse. Chen se gratta la tête, perplexe.

« Ces gars sont bizarres, lui dit Goan en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- J'ai remarqué ça, hyung… »

Arrivés en bas de l'escalier avant tout le monde, Bao et Yi se tapèrent à nouveau dans la main : Chen n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, comme prévu.

Echauffements avant l'entraînement-même. Chacun devait se mettre par deux.

« Max-geeee, tu veuuux, dit Sunny en sautillant ?

- Oh… Sunny-ah, désolé, je suis déjà avec Jiro.

- Mmmmaaaaais !

- Sunny-ah, s'exclama Yi en lui sautant dessus ! Tu veux être mon partenaire ?!

- Ouiiii ! Yi-ge est gentil, lui au moins ! »

Max leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jiro le tirait vers lui pour commencer l'échauffement. Sunny et Yi se firent face. Ils commencèrent par le cou, puis les épaules, les coudes, les mains…

« Le legging te vas bien, Sunny-ah.

- Neeh, merci Yi-ge.

- Disons que ça met… tes atouts en valeur. »

Sunny haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est le but, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu veux plaire à quelqu'un ? »

Le panda porta son doigt à sa bouche et dirigea son regard vers leur leader commun. Yi n'en revenait pas de la franchise de son dongsaeng. Mais cela l'amusait.

« Personnellement, je ne pense pas que duizhang soit attiré par ça. »

Il ne quittait pas du regard l'entrejambe de Sunny, qui était son objectif. Ce paquet-ci… Si voyant… Don't look at his penis, don't look at his penis, don't look at his penis, se disait-il… Mais c'était impossible de ne pas regarder. Il avala sa salive.

« Mais si on faisait une Practice Cam, les fans mourraient en te voyant.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'attirer, répondit Sunny l'air de se ficher des fans…

- Ma foi, je ne saurais t'aider. Tu devrais mieux connaître que moi les goûts de XiZang-ge. Je me demande si un joli déhanché attirerait son regard vers toi… »

Sunny le gratifia d'un large sourire. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et s'échauffa le bassin, tendant le plus loin possible les fesses. Pas tout à fait un déhanché, mais déjà assez sexy…

« Joli… Oh. Je crois que tu as attiré quelqu'un.

- Qui ? »

Sunny sentit deux larges mains empoigner ses fesses. Il se retourna vivement.

« Le legging te va si bien, Sunny-ah.

- Oh… Bao-ge… »

Il baissa la tête, déçu.

« J'aurais dû te prévenir avant, mais Bao a un faible pour les fesses des membres.

- Je sais, Yi-ge… Je le vois bien dans notre chambre en Chine, il me matte les fesses.

- Enfin les enfants, je suis pas un tel pervers, riposta Bao !

- Et qui est en train de me peloter les fesses, hyung ?

- Qui ?

- Qui ? »

Sunny toisa ses deux hyungs.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Absolument pas.

- Pourquoi ? »

Sunny grimaça et tapa des pieds au sol.

« Max-geeeee ! Yi et Bao-hyung m'embêtent ! »

Le leader dans le coin opposé de la pièce soupira et s'amena vers le trio.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » fit-il d'une voix suave de leader.

Yi se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Habilement, il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, faisant croire à un « accident ».

« Oh… Duizhang… »

Max posa les mains sur les hanches et baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que… tu fais… Yi-ah ? »

Yi avala sa salive. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait buggé sur le paquet qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il n'en imaginait pas tant de son leader…

« De quoi parles-tu, répéta-t-il ?

- Ta main.

- Quelle main ?

- Max-geeee ! Bao ne veut pas me lâcher les fesses…

- … A quoi vous jouer, les gars ?

- A rien, répondirent-ils en même temps. »

Ils mirent leurs deux mains derrière leurs dos, l'air innocent. Max se passa la main sur la figure.

« Vous êtes vraiment… »

Sunny se jeta sur lui, le serrant au plus fort qu'il pouvait entre ses bras, bousculant Yi au passage.

« Humpf !

- Max-geeee…

- Hum. Sunny… »

Yi se retourna pour les regarder. Bao fit quelques pas pour faire de même, l'air curieux.

« Ooooh… » firent-ils en même temps.

Puis ils échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils se parlaient par télépathie.

« Bon… On va vous laisser, hm, fit Yi en tapant sur l'épaule de Sunny et en glissant doucement sa main sur son bas-ventre.

- Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, conclut Bao en tapotant Max dans le dos et lui pressant les fesses de son autre main. »

Et ils changèrent de coin de salle, se donnant un highfive en passant.

« Gege… Ils sont bizarres…

- … Quels imbéciles. »

Une fois les échauffements terminés, Jiro décida qu'il fallait revoir la figure d'intro de leurs showcases. Elle consistait à réaliser une forme de caméléon, comme le logo de leur groupe, avec le reste des bases d'acrosport du collège… Ainsi, les plus grands et lourds se retrouvaient à la base, se faisant écraser le dos par les moyens. Le pauvre SangHee se retrouvait voltigeur du groupe, au sommet de la pyramide qui constituait le corps du caméléon, composé de : Yi lui tenant les épaules, debout et vouté sur Reo à quatre pattes, en face de Goan qui tenait les jambes de SangHee, sur Bao, dans les mêmes positions en miroir. Là était la partie la plus difficile du montage. D. se tenait sous la pyramide pour aider à monter au début, puis ne faisait plus rien, avant de hurler « KM-REON ! » une fois les lumières allumées sur scène. YongWoon et Chen se tenaient devant cette pyramide, en boule et tendant les bras au sol, devant respectivement Reo et Bao, pour former les pattes du caméléon. Sunny étant grand et souple, il faisait à lui tout seul la queue entortillée du l'animal, d'abord allongé sur le ventre, puis ramenant ses pieds au-dessus de sa tête. Max et Jiro faisaient la crête du reptile, debout à côté de la pyramide, tendant les bras en arc vers l'avant du caméléon, comme des arbres. Mais Max avait un rôle plus facile que Jiro, qui devait supporter Si qui s'accrochait à ses épaules, tendant le postérieur en arrière et appuyant ses pieds sur ses genoux, pour créer ainsi le nez du caméléon. Les voltigeurs et Jiro étaient équipés de harnais, pour pouvoir bien s'accrocher les uns aux autres. En général, le montage était facile. C'était le démontage le plus dur. SangHee était déjà tombé sur DongHae sur scène, quand les lumières avaient été éteintes, bienheureusement. Mais sachant qu'il se tenait à près de 2,5 mètres du sol, les deux l'avaient senti passer…

« Okay, tout le monde en position ! » s'exclama Jiro.

Il attendit que Reo et Bao se mettent en place en premier pour lancer la piste d'intro. Il fallait rester sérieux pour le faire dans le temps imparti : 30 secondes. Yi et Goan accoururent et montèrent sur le bas du dos de leurs supports, alors que SangHee montait sur les épaules de Max, qui faisait une très bonne échelle pour monter à sa place. Une fois Max placé au centre, D. aida SangHee à accrocher ses pieds au harnais de Goan, alors qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules de Yi. Une fois en l'air, D. lui tenait le ventre, le temps qu'il contracte les abdominaux et bombe le dos. Yi et Goan se voûtèrent, alors que Sunny, YongWoon, Chen, Jiro et Max se mettent en place. Enfin, SiYeol se pendit à Jiro, alors que les 30 secondes touchaient à leur fin, afin de ne pas rester trop longtemps accroché aux épaules abîmées par les entraînements, de son ami. DongHae était à sa place, au centre, les bras croisés. Chute de la musique, DongHae leva la tête. La figure était complète.

« Parfait les gars, parfait. Démontage ! »

Max et DongHae aidèrent le pauvre chanteur-voltigeur tout tremblant à descendre de son perchoir.

« Qui a eu l'idée de cette figure ? Vous savez que j'ai peur de la hauteur depuis ma chute…

- Demande à Jiro et SiYeol, répondit Max…

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, SangHee-ah, depuis que tu m'es tombé dessus. »

Goan vit ses jambes fléchir, encore debout sur le dos de Bao.

« Aïe…

- Pardon, hyung…

- Descend vite de là, s'il te plaît. »

Goan s'exécuta, Bao se releva et lui administra une petite tape affective sur les fesses.

« Beau travail.

- Euh… M-Merci hyung. »

La tape se transforma en une brève caresse. Goan sentit le sang monter à ses joues.

« Bao-hyung ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que..?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Goan-ah ? »

Il retira sa main. Goan se racla la gorge.

« Rien hyung… »

Bao lui sourit avant d'aller voir les autres, laissant son dongsaeng perplexe. Pendant cette entrevue, Reo avait fait tomber Yi de son dos.

« Naah, stupide dongsaeng !

- Hyung est trop lourd.

- Tu vas voir si je suis trop lourd ! »

Il se jeta sur lui, le mit sur le dos, et l'écrasa de tout son poids.

« Aaah ! Yi-hyung !

- Je vais te punir, pauvre maknae ! »

Il lui souleva son T-shirt et lui administra une bonne dose de chatouilles. Le grand blond se tordait dans tous les sens.

« Hahahaha ! Naaah, Yi-hyung ! Haha ! Stop, s'il te plaît ! Stop ! »

Yi le gratifia d'un large sourire. Discrètement, il approcha sa main de son entrejambe, puis l'empoigna fermement. Le plus jeune s'arrêta de rire. Il leva la tête, l'air perdu.

« Hyung ? »

Yi porta son doigt à sa bouche, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire. Reo fronça les sourcils. Son hyung lui fit signe de laisser tomber, et se releva, lui faisant une dernière chatouille sur le ventre, ce à quoi Reo se plia en deux, tout souriant, comme si de rien n'était.

« OK les gars. On enchaîne. Danse ou Rap ? »

Ils avaient tous un peu mal au dos et aux épaules. Rap fut voté à l'unanimité. Le trio M devait commencer. Yi était vraiment bon aujourd'hui, étonnant tous ses collègues. Bao s'était installé près de sa future victime : Reo. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous le menton. Position parfaite pour Bao.

« Yi-hyung est doué aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, répondit Bao.

- Tu ne le trouves pas un peu bizarre ?

- Bizarre ?

- Bah… Je sais pas… Tout à l'heure il – »

Reo se stoppa net en sentant la main de Bao sur ses fesses.

« Il ?

- Rien… hyung… »

Reo ne dit plus rien, gêné par cette marque d'affection. Bao haussa les épaules, caressant le postérieur de maknae comme si de rien n'était. Goan le toisa : Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de caresser les fesses de tous ses dongsaengs ?

C'était au tour du trio K. Reo avait la voix un peu tremblante. Jiro le secoua.

« Allez maknae-kun. On sait que t'en es capable !

- Je… J'ai… Je ne sais pas, je me sens tout bizarre d'un coup… »

Alors que Reo se faisait secouer par son hyung. Goan avait posé la tête sur les cuisses de Bao, et regardait son jeune ami d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Sûrement un petit coup de barre, répondit Bao. Hey, Reo-ah, tu veux un Snickers ? »

Rire général.

« Je suis sérieux les enfants, une petite hypoglycémie, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Quelqu'un a pensé à amener des en-cas, demanda Jiro ?

- Moi j'en aiiii, s'exclama Sunny ! Normalement, c'est que pour moi, mais comme j'aime Reo, je veux bien lui en donner ! »

Alors que Reo attendait que la barre chocolatée fasse son effet, Jiro et YongWoon commençaient sans lui, puisqu'il faisait la dernière partie du rap.

« Je peux mettre ma tête sur tes jambes, Goan-ge ? » demanda Yi.

Goan le regarda bizarrement. D'habitude, il était assez distant avec lui. Oui, il était bizarre aujourd'hui. Il haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux… »

YunJi posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Goan et ferma les yeux, tapant le rythme de la bande-son avec son pied. Il plaça son bras sur le bas-ventre de son hyung, qui ne le remarqua pas, apaisé par les gratouilles de Bao dans ses cheveux. Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur le rap des K, Yi glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Goan, qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Reo était le seul à l'avoir tout de suite remarqué. Pris d'un élan de fougue, il se leva et se lança dans son rap, valant les acclamations de tous ses hyungs. A la fin de son rap, Yi retira sa main. Ainsi, en remplissant sa mission du jour, il avait également redonné un coup de punch à Reo, maknae jaloux.

Tous les entraînements terminés, ils allèrent tous à la salle de bain collective en même temps. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de victimes à Bao et Yi, et cet endroit était intéressant pour en faire au moins deux. Non, c'était assez risqué. Une victime, c'était bien. Et un gros morceau : Jiro.

« Si ne t'as pas fait mal aux épaules cette fois, hyung ? » demanda Yi pour lancer la conversation dans la file d'attente pour les 4 malheureuses cabines.

Le rappeur aux bras tatoués lui fit un sourire sincère.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de porter cet éléphant.

- Eléphant toi-même, fit SiYeol à côté.

- C'est Bao l'éléphaaant, fit Sunny tout joyeux. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le roux qui se passa la main sur le visage.

« Pourquoi, demanda Jiro ?

- Je te laisse deviner, Ji-ah, répondit Bao avec un air malicieux. »

Jiro resta bloqué un instant avant l'éclair de révélation.

« Oh… Vantard, hyung. »

Sunny sauta sur le dos de Max.

« Max-geee, tu veux prendre ta douche avec moiii ?!

- Je n'aime pas prendre une douche avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu le sais bien…

- Duizhang a surtout peur que Sunny lui fasse des misères dans cette petite cabine… »

Sunny regarda Yi d'un air mauvais. Max esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Et toi, on t'en a pas fait des misères, Yi-ah ? »

Silence. Yi se sentit devenir rouge pivoine. DongHae brisa le silence.

« Sunny-ah, tu peux venir te doucher avec moi, si tu veux.

- Ouiii ! Merci maman ! »

D. ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et Sunny se glissa à l'intérieur. Jiro n'avait pas quitté Yi des yeux.

« De quoi parlait Max ? »

Yi ne sut quoi répondre. Heureusement, Bao était là pour lui sauver la mise :

« Comme punition pour ses défis idiots, Max m'a demandé de lui lancer un défi. Et il a dû prendre une douche avec moi… Sans vêtements.

- Ouuuuh, firent-ils tous en cœur.

- Et il a pris peur.

- Aaaaahhh…

- Y a de quoi avoir peur, s'exclama Sunny depuis sa cabine !

- Sunny-ah, veux-tu bien lâcher mon slip, fit DongHae ?!

- Tu as eu raison de refuser de prendre ta douche avec Sunny, dit Yi à Max.

- DongHae est une mère trop gentille, répondit le père du groupe. »

SangHee sortit de sa cabine, Max se jeta dedans, à peine il était sorti. SiYeol avait eu à peine le temps de faire un pas en avant.

« Foutu duizhang, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est la vie, Si-ssi.

- Hun hun… »

Jiro semblait avoir la tête ailleurs, lui qui d'habitude arrivait à piquer les cabines de douche aux autres.

« Ca va pas, Ji-hyung, demanda YunJi ?

- Votre histoire me turlupine.

- C'est pas plutôt le fait que malgré ma petite taille, j'ai sûrement fait plus mal aux filles que toi ?

- Reste donc modeste, Bao-san.

- Tu sais, j'me suis souvent fait jeter parce que je leur faisais trop mal.

- Tu me cherches, hm ?

- J'aime embêter mes dongsaengs, tu le sais bien.

- Je pense que c'est tous les gâteaux que t'as mangé quand t'étais gamin qui sont descendus plus bas que le ventre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ouuuuuh… »

Bao baissa la tête, secouant la tête et souriant. Jiro se faisait souvent réprimander pour manque de respect à ses hyungs. Mais là, Bao n'allait pas se fâcher, c'est lui qui l'avait cherché.

« C'est petit, fit Yi…

- Comme ta bite, lui répondit Jiro en lui tapant dans le dos. »

Yi fut propulsé en avant par la claque. Il fronça les sourcils, vexé et humilié devant son amant qui connaissait très bien la taille de sa virilité. Bao se cachait le visage pour rire.

« Alors tu veux jouer à ça, hyung ?

- Ouais.

- Si j'peux me permettre, j'aimerais bien voir si t'as de quoi rivaliser avec KyungHwan-hyung.

- Tu veux prendre la défense de ton amoureux ? »

Yi s'empêcha de rougir.

« Non, juste voir si t'as de quoi l'ouvrir.

- Allons, YunJi-kun, tu le vois assez dans notre chambre, hein Si ?

- Ouuuuhhh, firent les membres dans les cabines…

- Aaahh, bande d'Ecchi* ! Vous voyez le mal partout.

- C'est peut-être qu'une illusion, Ji-hyung. J'veux bien vérifier à la main. Je t'imagine bien rembourrer tes caleçons.

- Ouuuuhhh…

- Ok ok, fais-toi plaisir, petit profiteur... »

Jiro se déplaça devant son dongsaeng un peu trop bavard. Sans attendre, Yi lui plaqua la main sur son paquet. SiYeol écarquilla les yeux. YongWoon sortait de sa cabine à cet instant. Il regarda la scène, haussant un sourcil, puis laissa la place à SiYeol qui en avait assez vu.

« Ah. Ca chatouille, YunJi-kun.

- Hm… »

Il ne savait quoi dire, il buggait, comme il l'avait fait face à Max.

« Alors ?

- … Y a rien là-dedans.

- C'est ça. Et si j'vérifiais moi aussi ? »

Il n'attendit pas son accord pour lui empoigner l'entrejambe. Yi laissa s'échapper un couinement de sa gorge.

« Rien non plus. Le vide total. »

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, YunJi eut envie de plonger sa main sous les vêtements de Jiro, désirant que ce dernier en fasse de même. Il secoua la tête. Il avait des fantasmes gays maintenant… ça devenait grave.

« Ok ok, on calme sa testostérone, les enfants. » fit Bao en les séparant.

Il glissa habilement sa main sur les fesses de Jiro. Ce dernier leva la tête et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, vous-deux ?

- Tu vois le mal partout, Jiro-kun, plaisanta Bao. »

Chen sortit de la douche. Jiro prit ses affaires et lança un regard au duo de mains baladeuses.

« C'est ça… »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Il reste qui, demanda Max de sa cabine ?

- Juste Yi et moi, répondit Bao.

- Bon, bah vous prendrez votre douche ensemble, sinon on va encore y passer trois heures. J'ai fini, je vous libère cette douche.

- Ouuuuhh, fit Jiro de sa cabine… Bao-san, tu feras pas peur à Yi-kun, cette fois-ci. J'ai pas envie d'un traumatisé dans ma piaule ce soir.

- T'en fais pas, Ji-kun. »

Yi regardait le sol, son ego masculin touché en plein cœur.

Ils prirent leur douche en quatrième vitesse pour faire leur avant-avant-dernière victime de la soirée dans les conditions souhaitées : SiYeol. Dans les escaliers pour remonter :

« Cette-fois, ce sera moi le premier, fit Bao.

- Tu peux encore rêver, répondit Yi ! »

Le plus âgé le bouscula, et doubla tout le monde dans les escaliers, claquant les fesses de Si au passage. Il fit un mouvement de bassin en avant, par réflex.

« Mais !

- Excuse-moi, Si-ah. »

Yi suivit son hyung, glissant sa main entre les jambes de Si.

« Oh ! Sapristi !

- Excuse-moi, Si-hyung. »

Si fronça les sourcils, comprenant le petit jeu des deux à présent. Il avait suivi presque toutes leurs actions en ce jour. Il espéra qu'ils ne remettraient pas ça le lendemain.

De retour au dortoir, les deux compères firent le point.

« On a fait tout le monde, hyung ?

- Non…

- Ah ..? Oh ! Oui… Ce ne sont pas deux victimes faciles.

- C'est vrai. Mais rien n'est impossible pour Pyo KyungHwan.

- Et Park YunJi n'abandonne jamais. »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et se séparèrent. Chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations. Yi repéra SangHee étendu dans le canapé du salon. Il s'approcha de lui.

« SangHee-ah ? Mon dongsaeng préféré, je peux avoir un câlin ? »

SangHee le toisa. Chaque fois que Yi lui demandait un câlin, il lui préparait un mauvais coup…

« Non. »

Yi fit mine de bouder.

« Et si je te fais des aegyos ?

- Je rirais bien. »

Yi approcha son poing de sa joue.

« Ppuing ppuing, SangHeeee… »

SangHee éclata de rire.

« T'es trop laid, hyung.

- Je sais. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ta beauté. »

SangHee sourit sincèrement. Il tapota à côté de lui sur le canapé. Yi prit place, le serra dans ses bras et le fit basculer sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Yi-hyung ?

- Rien du tout… Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander un peu de tendresse ?

- Oh… Si…

- T'as géré pour la pyramide, aujourd'hui.

- Merci hyung…

- Tu stresses pas à chaque fois ? Je veux dire, avant les showcases.

- Si… C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de faire à peine 1 m 70…

- Je comprends. »

Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

« T'es courageux, SangHee-ah.

- Merci. »

SangHee posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yi. Ce dernier lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. Yi avait l'habitude d'embêter son dongsaeng, mais au fond, il l'aimait beaucoup. Il le trouvait adorable, malgré son ego démesuré. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir des dongsaengs aussi mignons et gentils que SangHee, Sunny et Reo. Il regrettait un peu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se sentait bien avec ce petit être entre les bras. C'allait gâcher ce rare moment de tendresse, mais c'était le jeu. Discrètement, il glissa sa main sur le bas ventre de son jeune ami, puis entre ses cuisses. Le plus jeune réagit vivement.

« Yi-hyung ! Je savais que tu venais m'embêter en vrai !

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu n'aimes pas ce petit moment bisounours ? Je l'aime beaucoup moi.

- Enlève ta main de là !

- Quelle main ? Euh… »

Il sentit bouger sous ses doigts. SangHee paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Hyung… Je suis sensible, tu le sais bien, marmonna-t-il…

- Excuse-moi. »

Il retira sa main et se leva du canapé. SangHee se mit en boule et ne bougea plus, attendant que son érection se calme…

Dans la cuisine, Bao avait trouvé sa victime.

« Coucou Woon-ah.

- Coucou Bao-hyung… Tu viens m'aider, demanda-t-il en égouttant le riz ? J'ai déjà presque fini… J'ai préparé un repas assez rapide, comme tout le monde est fatigué ce soir.

- Oh, je comprends. Je peux éventuellement mettre la table.

- Oui, ce serait gentil ! Merci hyung. »

Bao sourit à YongWoon. Il ne se montrait expressif qu'envers ses hyungs – excepté Jiro qu'il avait un peu dans le nez – car il savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas là pour l'importuner. Bao aimait voir son dongsaeng sourire comme il le faisait à ce moment. En vérité, YongWoon avait un très beau sourire. Dommage qu'il ne le montrât que très rarement.

La cuisine était assez petite à cause de la table en son centre. Bao posa ses mains – un peu à contrecœur – sur les fesses de YongWoon.

« Excuses-moi, Woon-ah, dit-il en se glissant entre son postérieur et la table.

-Hum… Hyung… »

Ce contact sur cette partie de son corps le fit frissonner. Il s'avança un peu, mais Bao garda une main sur lui alors qu'il prenait des assiettes dans le placard à côté de lui.

« Hyung…

- Hm ?

- Ta… Ta main…

- Quelle main ? »

YongWoon tourna vivement la tête vers Bao, les narines palpitantes. Non… Pas Bao, pensa-t-il… Il ne pouvait pas faire partie de cette bande de trolls… Bao semblait avoir entendu cette prière. Il baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge, retirant sa main.

« Excuse-moi. Je vais mettre la table. »

Il prit une pile d'assiette et sortit de la cuisine pour les poser dans la salle à manger. Il eut quelques remords, et la peur d'avoir déçu YongWoon qui avait pourtant confiance en lui. Dans la cuisine, YongWoon resta immobile un instant, se disant que ce contact ne lui avait pas tant déplu…

Bao croisa Yi dans le couloir, qui semblait tout aussi déphasé que lui.

« SangHee est au salon. Mais va doucement avec lui, il n'est pas très bien…

- Hm. Ok. »

Le hyung rejoignit le salon et s'installa à côté de SangHee.

« Ca va pas, SangHee-ah ? »

Le jeune chanteur sursauta. Sa tête sortit de la boule.

« Hm. Si si, ça va. Je suis juste… fatigué.

- Tu veux qu'on discute un peu ?

- M'oui. Je veux bien. »

Bao tapota sur ses cuisses. SangHee se retourna et posa sa tête sur celles-ci.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

- Hum… Tu ne diras rien aux autres, hein ?

- Je suis un homme de confiance, tu le sais bien. Dis-moi tout.

- Eh bien… Comment dire… Hyung…

- Hm ?

- Je crois que… J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

- C'est à dire ? »

SangHee enleva ses mains de devant son entrejambe, laissant voir à Bao son érection pointer sous son jogging.

« Oh. Je comprends.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un rien me titille comme ça…

- C'est à cause des autres. Déjà le fait qu'ils parlent de leurs exploits, et puis je dois avouer que moi-même je ressens un truc quand l'un d'entre eux fait un mouvement… sexy.

- Comme Yi-hyung ? »

Bao se racla la gorge.

« Par exemple.

- Oh. Hm. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, hyung ? J'en ai déjà parlé à Woon-hyung. Je lui ai dit qu'une fille au hasard serait dangereux… J'ai envie de faire ça avec une personne qui m'aime et que j'aime…

- Mais tu n'as pas le temps de te trouver une petite amie.

- Oui.

- Nous savons tous ce que ça fait.

- Je dois avouer… Que j'ai pensé éventuellement… avec l'un d'entre vous.

- Oh ! Tu manques pas de cran, toi.

- Je sais bien que certains ne se privent pas. »

Bao se força à rester de marbre pour ne pas laisser imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec Yi.

« Mais je sais que, vu ma taille, je finirais en dessous.

- C'est… Pas faux. Après, peut-être que l'un d'entre nous aurait la bonté de bien vouloir… inverser les rôles.

- Peut-être… Mais même, je me vois mal venir devant le gars : 'Bon, on se prend une chambre d'hôtel ce soir, j'te saute un coup, histoire de me dépuceller et on en parle plus. Ça te branche ?' »

Bao sourit, se retenant de rire d'entendre aussi mal parler son dongsaeng. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ses doux cheveux couleur d'ébène.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Ah oui, hyung ?

- Oui. J'ai cru entendre les managers parler d'une semaine de vacances d'ici deux mois, après notre tournée en Chine, nous les M, puisqu'on a pas mal travaillé ces derniers temps.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Je ne suis pas sûr, n'en parle à personne. Mais si c'est vrai, tu retournes chez tes parents pour la semaine, mais avant tu demandes aux managers si tu peux changer ta coupe de cheveux.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Voilà. Tu pars une semaine en vacance avec ta famille, incognito, limite, tu mets aussi des lentilles pour éclaircir tes yeux et tu te maquilles autrement, tu seras méconnaissable. Là, dès le premier jour de la semaine, tu traînes là où tu pourras draguer. Tu cherches une fille sympa, mais pas coincée. Vous devenez vite amis dans la soirée, tu la culbutes déjà un peu pour qu'elle soit pas surprise de la suite. Vous vous revoyez les jours suivants, tu la dragues un peu plus tous les jours. Et vers la fin de la semaine, tu fais le grand saut. Si c'est une fille cool, elle refusera pas, c'est pour beaucoup le but des vacances, que de prendre du bon temps comme ça. Tu m'as suivi ? »

SangHee cligna des yeux, et sourit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Bao-hyung, t'es un pro. On sent ton expérience.

- Haha, merci merci.

- J'espère qu'on aura une semaine de vacances…

- Avant ça, j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort sur ta personnalité. Essaie de t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres membres, d'être un peu plus extraverti. Tu verras que ça aide beaucoup pour aborder les gens aisément.

- Ok, hyung. Merci des conseils.

- Je suis là pour ça, SangHee-ah. »

Le plus jeune se releva et embrassa son hyung de bons conseils sur la joue. Bao aimait beaucoup recevoir ces petites affections de ses petits frères. Il en profita pour mettre une petite tape sur ses fesses.

« Ah ! Hyung !

- Première étape : savoir rire des farces des autres. J'ai fini par m'habituer aux conneries de la troll-line, et maintenant, j'ai moins peur de me faire embêter d'eux. Même : maintenant ils ont peur de moi.

- Oh ! Je comprends ! L'arroseur arrosé.

- Exactement, tu saisis vite !

- Héhé, y en a là-dedans, fit le plus jeune tapotant sa tête du doigt. »

Yi avait attendu à côté de l'arche de la cuisine pour passer à l'action. Il regarda YongWoon passer avec les victuailles. A sa dernière sortie de la cuisine, Yi prit une grande inspiration et vint lui coller sa main entre les jambes.

« Raah ! YunJi-ah !

- Wow, hyung n'a pas fait tomber le plat ! T'es trop fort !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, va plutôt prévenir les autres que le repas est prêt… »

La réaction de YongWoon l'avait un peu déçu, mais au moins, il avait fini sa mission. Ça commençait à le lasser…

« HEY ! LES GENS ! COUSCOUS ! » s'écria-t-il dans le couloir.

Et les 10 autres membres, qui avaient été pourtant si silencieux, accoururent dans la salle à manger comme un tsunami d'hommes affamés.

Après le repas, Bao et Yi se retrouvèrent dans un coin du dortoir, là où personne ne les verrait.

« Alors, cette journée, pas trop dure, YunJi ?

- J'avais pas la mission la plus facile… Mais je m'en suis sorti.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, même si t'as mis SangHee dans un drôle d'état.

- Je ne le pensais pas si sensible.

- Tu devrais te montrer plus gentil envers lui. S'il peut paraître distant, c'est parce que vous lui jouez trop de mauvais tours.

- Je sais, KyungHwan. On a fait un câlin avant que je ne vienne tout gâcher. J'ai encore des remords.

- C'est bien que tu te rendes compte du mal que tu peux faire.

- Oh ! J'suis sûr que toi aussi t'as fait du mal à quelqu'un aujourd'hui !

- Hm, oui… Je crois que j'ai déçu YongWoon. J'espère qu'il oubliera vite ça, ça me gêne un peu.

- Il n'est pas rancunier.

- Hm, c'est vrai… Enfin. T'as remarqué les rapprochements qu'on a causé entre Max et Sunny ?

- Oui, s'exclama Yi ! Ils sont en train de regarder un film tous les deux au salon, j'ai vu HuanBei la tête sur les genoux de XiZang-ge. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Il lui passait la main dans les cheveux. C'était adorable !

- Oh, j'aimerais voir ça.

- Va voir ! »

Bao se leva et alla voir au salon, faisant mine d'aller chercher la PSP de YunJi qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé. Il sourit à Max, qui fit un mouvement du bras comme s'il voulait enlever sa main des cheveux de Sunny endormi. Mais il resta dans sa position : pourquoi se cacher ? Bao, ravi, revint vers Yi.

« Ils sont adorables.

- Oui. Sunny doit être aux anges. Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait plaire à Max.

- Haha, il m'en parle souvent dans notre chambre en Chine. Il me raconte tous les plans qu'il met en place, mais Max ne semble pas prêt à tout mettre à plat avec Sunny.

- Je le comprends, hyung. Ça fait bizarre de se rendre compte qu'on est amoureux d'un autre homme… »

Il se blottit dans les bras de Bao, qui lui caressa l'épaule.

« C'est vrai. Il refoule ses sentiments, je pense. Je suis sûr qu'au fond, il a un faible pour HuanBei.

- C'est même certain. Après, une relation platonique est toujours possible. Un peu comme Reo et Goan. Tu as vu comme notre maknae a réagi quand j'ai touché son amoureux ?

- J'ai vu, j'ai vu… Mais tu crois que c'est vraiment platonique entre eux ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui. Je pense que c'est possible pour tout le monde. Et je pense que les fameux pairings sont en bonne partie vrais, mais qu'ils sont pour le moment platoniques.

- Ca ne l'est plus entre nous, du moins, c'est devenu presque impossible. Surtout quand on s'appelle Park YunJi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh… Tu penses vraiment ça de moi, hyung ? C'est vexant. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a forcé la main, la première fois…

- D'accord, je te demande pardon…

- … KyungHwan-hyung est toujours pardonné. »

Bao se pencha, Yi s'éleva, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Cette journée avait été fatigante. Si le groupe n'avait pas été composé de 12 membres, mais moins, ç'aurait été plus facile et plus rapide.

« Dis, YunJi.

- Hm ?

- Puisque tu as touché tous les membres aujourd'hui… Y en a-t-il qui t'ont déçu, ou au contraire surpris ?

- Par la taille ?

- Oui.

- Hm… Je dois dire que SangHee et Goan n'étaient pas très intéressants au toucher. Mais Max, Jiro, Reo et YongWoon… Wow.

- Ah oui ? Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Hm… Hyung… On a oublié quelqu'un.

- Ah ? »

YunJi sourit et glissa sa main sous le jogging de Bao.

« Petit vicieux.

- A mes yeux, ils ne pourront pas te battre.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, YunJi. Qui sait ?

- N'empêche, tu restes le meilleur à mes yeux. »

Bao lui répondit par des baisers dans le cou, tandis que sa main venait lui caresser les fesses. Ils étaient bien, là, blottis dans un coin du couloir.

Quelles autres idées jeux pouvaient bien trotter dans leurs têtes ?

* * *

**M**a foi, les enfants, vous êtes courageux.

Yi : Rien n'est impossible pour nous.

Bao : Un jeu d'enfant.

J'ai trouvé certains rapprochements bien mignons :0 Le SangYi et le BaoWoon, c'est à travailler...

Yi : Tu veux briser le BaoYi ? 0_0

AH, non ! D: Surtout pas. ç_ç

Yi : Bien. c:

_*A ma connaissance, Ecchi veut dire "pervers" en japonais (corrigez-moi si j'ai tort)_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Yaja

Le BaoYi hard, ça vous manquait pas un peu ?

Bao : Si.

Je te parlais pas, Kyungie chéri... D:

Bao : Oh... .^.

Bref, vous avez compris, ce chapitre est bien Rating M. Et ce n'est que le début d'une petite série dans le genre... FINI DE JOUER. 8D

* * *

**Yaja**

**L**es KM-Reon n'aimaient pas se séparer. Leur dortoir à Séoul paraissait vide sans les M. Reo devait déménager dans la chambre de Jiro et Si pour ne pas se retrouver seul, de même pour D. qui allait vers SangHee et YongWoon. DongHae était celui qui supportait le moins cette séparation : voir Chen partir était vraiment difficile, il n'en dormait pas la première nuit… Et il en était de même pour son ami. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Il fallait bien se séparer de temps en temps, puisqu'il y avait deux divisions. Les M aimaient beaucoup leur dortoir à Beijing, même s'il était bien moins grand que celui à Séoul. Ils étaient à deux dans chacune des 3 chambres : Max avec Yi, Bao avec Sunny, Goan avec Chen. Ca paraissait peu logique, mais à leurs débuts, ils ne voulaient pas isoler les deux coréens dans une chambre. Et au final, Bao s'était attaché à Sunny, et Max pouvait garder un œil sur Yi. Ce soir, Bao avait fait demander Sunny à Max s'ils pouvaient intervertir entre lui et Yi pour la nuit. Max avait regardé le duo coréen d'un air perplexe.

« M'okay. Mais faites pas de conneries.

- Ouuuuiiiiiii ! Je vais dodo avec gege ! »

Bao et Yi échangèrent un regard : peut-être pas que « dodo », pensèrent-ils. Ainsi soit-il, ils auraient une chambre à eux deux ce soir. L'excitation était à son comble. D'autant plus que chaque chambre était de part et d'autre de l'appartement, ainsi, s'ils étaient assez discrets, les autres n'y verraient que du feu.

Installés sur le lit de Bao, les valises dans un coin de la chambre, encore pleines, ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la chambre qu'ils avaient fermé à clé la porte derrière eux pour se jeter sur ce lit et s'embrasser fougueusement. S'étreindre de cette façon leur avait manqué. Ils n'avaient pas ou peu l'occasion de le faire à Séoul, avec 10 autres personnes dans le dortoir. Ils préféraient se cacher. Avoir un second couple dans le groupe énerverait les managers…

Leurs langues jouaient entre elles, alors que leurs mains glissaient sous leurs vêtements, ils laissaient aller leurs faibles gémissements et soupirs, leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Le bonheur de se voir rassemblés si sensuellement… Yi était le plus excité. Il était au bord d'arracher le T-shirt de son ami.

« Wow, wow, du calme YunJi…

- J'ai tellement envie, hyung… »

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte.

« Bao-ge ? Tu veux venir nous aider à la cuisine ? Chen a envie qu'on fasse un bon repas pour notre premier soir ici. »

Yi jeta la tête en arrière. Foutu travelo.

« J'arrive, Goan. »

Il administra une gratouille sous le menton de Yi et se leva du lit.

« On en reparlera après manger. »

Bao alla aider à la cuisine. Yi prit l'initiative d'aller ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans penser à toquer, habitué à ce que ce soit la sienne… Il la referma aussitôt.

« Eeeeexcusez-moi…

- Tu veux te joindre à nous, demanda Sunny ?

- Non non, je vous laisse… »

Il avait vu le maknae et le leader, le premier à califourchon sur le second, les mains sous son T-shirt. Et ils prétendent qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ?

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, Yi !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. »

Il se demanda si Max n'avait pas peur de se défendre face à Sunny. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait dans une telle position. Il posa sa valise devant la porte, prit sa PSP et alla attendre dans le salon que la chambre soit libérée.

Plus tard, Sunny sauta à côté de lui sur le canapé, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« … Pourquoi t'es décoiffé comme ça ? »

Sunny posa son doigt sur sa bouche et sourit. Max s'installa sur l'autre canapé, tirant sur le col de son T-shirt. Yi eut le temps de voir une marque rouge. Un suçon ? Il les regarda tous les deux, incrédule.

« Vous avez pas fait de trucs sur mon lit, j'espère, fit Yi en un mandarin bredouillant…

- Nooon, gege. Tant que vous faites rien sur mon lit, Bao et toi, il n'arrivera rien au tient. »

Yi eut l'impression de rêver. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Vous… vraiment… »

Max lui tapa sur l'épaule, éclatant de rire.

« T'y as vraiment cru ? Stupide coréen. »

Yi se laissa tomber sur le canapé, au bord de l'AVC. Il put voir un léger air déçu sur le visage de Sunny. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

« Gege, j'ai envie de jouer ce soir. Si on se faisait un Yaja Time pour toute la soirée ?

- Ce sera toi qui en profitera le plus, HuanBei, fit Max…

- Evidemment. Mais YunJi aussi en profitera, puisqu'il est 5e. »

Il lança un sourire à son hyung. Yi le lui rendit : gentil Sunny. Même avec son ego de géant, il pensait à ses hyungs. Max appela les 3 autres membres pour en parler. Tout le monde fut d'accord. Ainsi était l'ordre : Sunny le grand hyung, Yi le second, Chen, Goan, Max et Bao le maknae.

« Je vais souffrir, hyung, demanda Bao avec un air mignon ?

- Pas si tu restes docile, fit Sunny-hyung en lui caressant le dos.

- Tu vas passer une sale nuit, Bao, fit Yi-hyung.

- Oohh, non, hyung, aie pitié du pauvre maknae que je suiiiis ! »

Il fit un aegyo. Sunny se passa la main sur la figure.

« Qui nous a donné un tel maknae, YunJi ?

- On est mal barrés, Sunny-ge. »

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Bao se montrait comme un maknae très poli envers ses hyungs. Rien à reprocher… C'était ennuyeux. Sunny fronça les sourcils. Il voulait engueuler Max et Bao.

« Bon, les deux maknaes, vous rangez la table.

- Non, gege, répondit Max en croisant les bras. Chacun range son coin.

- Discute pas, stupide dongsaeng.

- Yi-geee, gémit Bao ! Sunny-ge est méchant avec nous !

- Sunny-ge, tu es un peu dur, non, demanda Yi ? Ils ne t'ont jamais demandé ça, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- J'ai envie de les gronder, mais ils sont trop sages, lui répondit Sunny à l'oreille.

- Oh, attends, j'ai une idée… Bon, j'ai négocié, les maknaes. Sunny retire sa demande si vous nous faites de jolies aegyos et des câlins. »

Yi et Sunny avaient échangé les rôles : le premier jouait le rôle du grand hyung avide de câlins comme Bao, alors que Sunny faisait le leader sévère comme Max. Les deux nouveaux maknaes se levèrent et allèrent vers leurs doubles. Bao gonfla les joues.

« Yi-geeee, je suis mignon et je t'aime.

- Raaah, je suis un hyung comblé ! »

Max tendit les lèvres devant Sunny, prit un air mignon, des yeux de chien battu.

« Gegeeeee, fit-il avec une affreuse petite voix comme le faisait Sunny. Ppuing ppuing ! »

Sunny fit la grimace.

« T'es affreusement laid.

- C'est pas faux, fit remarquer Goan.

- Maiiiis ! Vous êtes trop méchants ! »

Il croisa les bras et regarda Sunny.

« Gege, je peux te faire un câlin ? »

Sunny sourit tendrement et ouvrit ses bras. Max se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Au moins, le câlin était bien.

- J'avoue, fit Yi dans les bras de Bao. »

Une fois la table débarrassée, chacun prêt pour aller dormir, dans sa chambre respective, Yi et Bao purent continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant le repas. Techniquement, le Yaja Time était fini, mais ils avaient envie de le continuer.

« Yi-hyung… » soupira Bao.

Ce dernier lui avait retiré son T-shirt pour lui embrasser le torse et s'arrêter sur un mamelon rosé. Yi avait un faible pour cette couleur de chair, il avait eu la chance d'avoir couché avec 3 filles différentes avec cette couleur de mamelons, et à présent, il avait la même chose avec son amant. A vrai dire, la couleur brune des siens lui déplaisait fort, mais il était comme ça et le restera toujours… Il pensait à s'y faire un piercing, comme Jiro, pour les rendre plus beaux à ses yeux…

« Hyung… » gémit à nouveau Bao.

Yi secoua la tête. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, et avait commencé à le mordre.

« Désolé. »

Bao tendit les bras, Yi se logea entre, l'étreignant. Il plongea son nez dans son cou et ne bougea plus.

« YunJi ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si… Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- Raaah, mais tout à l'heure tu étais tout excité !

- D-désolé… »

Bao lui fit lever la tête, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, mais bizarrement, son blues restait. Le plus âgé parut désespéré.

« YunJi… A quoi tu penses ?

- Hum… A mes deux ex.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ?

- Désolé… Ça m'est passé par la tête… Ça peut paraître bête, mais c'est la couleur de tes tétons qui m'a fait penser à elles, elles les avaient de la même couleur…

- Ça arrive, des réminiscences… Tu les regrettes ?

- Un peu… Dis, KyungHwan… Tu m'aimes ? »

Bao ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il cherchait la réponse sur les murs. Il changea de sujet.

« YunJi-hyuuuung… Arrêtes d'être sérieux, joue avec moi… »

Yi ne put s'empêcher de rire : Bao était trop mignon. Mais il n'était pas assez vif pour son « dongsaeng ».

« Allez, réveilles-toiii ! »

Il le secouait comme un prunier.

« J'ai terriblement envie de toi… »

Yi prit une grande inspiration, gardant son calme.

« Ok… Ok. »

C'était reparti. Yi glissa le long de l'abdomen de son ami et s'arrêta à sa braguette. Bao se montrait agité, comme s'il imitait son « hyung » lors de leur première fois ensemble. Le brun enleva le jean de son ami, lui caressa les cuisses, levant la tête vers lui.

« De quoi as-tu envie ?

- YunJi-hyung…

- Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne me demanderas rien. »

Il enleva son jean à son tour, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Bao, attendant une réponse.

« Je te veux toi.

- Plus exactement ? Que veux-tu de moi ? »

Bao était au comble de l'impatience et de la gêne. Il restait là, gigotant, les joues rougies.

« Tu ne sais pas, ou tu n'oses pas le dire ? »

Le roux se redressa et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

« Je veux que tu me fasses des choses sales.

- Quoi comme ?

- Hyung ! C'est gênant de le dire… »

Il leva les yeux vers lui, prenant un air malin.

« Peut-être que je peux te montrer l'exemple ?

- Je ne serais pas contre… »

Bao le fixa droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin, et glissa sa main sur le boxer de son ami. Il flatta le paquet, le massa… longuement… Son sourire retomba.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, YunJi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Impossible d'avoir une érection. C'était à présent Yi qui était gêné. Il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de vexer son « dongsaeng ». Il se racla la gorge.

« Désolé… »

Bao soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tournant le dos à Yi. Oui, il l'avait vexé.

« KyungHwan…

- On laisse tomber pour ce soir…

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un dépressif impuissant ?! »

Yi se sentit touché en plein cœur. Il y porta sa main comme pour sentir la plaie. Bao hoqueta.

« Hum… Excuses-moi , c'est sorti tout seul…

- C'est que tu l'as pensé. »

Il s'assit au bord du lit et tint sa tête entre ses mains. On aurait dit un couple fâché, ce qui était un peu le cas. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses vieux fantômes reviennent le hanter ? Pourquoi ce soir, une des rares occasions de prendre du bon temps avec Bao, et pas le lendemain ? Il devait penser à autre chose. Il avait envie de le surprendre. Au bout d'un instant, il se retourna et son regard le décrivit dans les moindres détails, de haut en bas : ses cheveux roux, un peu passés – les managers avaient dit qu'ils passeraient tous chez le coiffeur pour le prochain comeback, et lui et Bao en avaient vraiment besoin -, ses épaules assez larges, mais qui pourtant ne lui conféraient pas une carrure particulièrement forte, son dos pâle et finement musclé, son regard glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale sinueuse, le fin duvet blond du bas de son dos, et là, son cul… son magnifique cul sous son caleçon… il passa, pour y revenir après. Ses jambes aussi finement musclées et parfaitement vierges de tout poil, l'une se frotta à l'autre, alors qu'il se grattait le mollet, en un geste assez disgracieux qui parut pourtant sexy aux yeux de YunJi… Il remonta à ses fesses. Il avait envie de mordre dedans, mais avant cela, de bien les voir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de les regarder, avec ou sans vêtements. Il s'imagina les caressant, appréciant les doux gémissements de son ami au rythme de ses doigts le pelotant de la sorte. Il s'imagina même parcourant son corps entier de ses mains baladeuses… Son visage, ses bras, son torse, ses cuisses… Sa virilité. Peut-être y mettrait-il la langue… Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait sur Bao. Juste sur son ex… Merde. Un flashback. Il se revit entre les cuisses de sa dernière petite amie, sentant sa main lui appuyer sur la tête. Il entendait encore ses cris de jouissance, lui hurlant qu'il s'y prenait comme un dieu. Il sentait encore le clitoris gonflé de sa petite amie sous sa langue, et la sensation désagréable d'être sale, alors qu'il avait les lèvres barbouillées de cyprine… Pourquoi repenser à ça ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Bao… Du moins, pas directement… Il secoua la tête, et un éclair de bonheur le fit sourire comme un idiot : au moins, ce flashback lui avait redonné la banane.

Il se glissa derrière Bao et l'enlaça. Ce dernier sursauta, comme s'il s'était endormi pendant ce temps.

« KyungHwan-aaah… J'ai une surprise pour toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il approchait son bas-ventre du postérieur de son ami.

- Oh… Oh ! Hyung ! »

Il se mit à rire de bonheur, alors que sa main venait tester la dureté du sexe de Yi. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou, insinuant ses mains sous le caleçon de son ami, pour assouvir son désir de lui caresser les fesses. Bao se tortillait de joie, jouissant des marques d'affection de son ami.

« Hyung, fais-moi des choses sales. » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton adorable.

Yi le mit sur le dos et pressa son entrejambe contre le sien.

« Ok, supplies-le moi.

- Noon, YunJi-hyung est trop méchant…

- Fais-le… »

Il roula des hanches, pressant un peu plus son paquet à celui de Bao. Ce dernier laissa s'échapper un couinement d'entre ses lèvres.

« YunJi-hyung, s'il te plaît… Touche-moi…

- Pas assez, répondit Yi en redonnant un coup.

- Hmpf ! Alleeez, fais-moi gémir !

- Toujours pas.

- Je t'en supplie… Park YunJi, fais-moi l'amour ! »

Une vague d'excitation en entendant son nom entier dit si joliment fit trembler Yi, ce qui le fit lâcher un étrange gémissement. En un éclair, le caleçon de Bao disparut de son champ de vision, ainsi que son sexe dans la bouche de son « hyung ». Yi n'avait pas hésité malgré la grosseur du membre de son ami. Pendant une seconde, malgré tout, il se rendit compte du risque qu'il avait pris inconsciemment en s'approchant si vite… Peu importe, à présent. Il y était. Et Bao n'en était que plus heureux.

Alors qu'il faisait aller et venir sa tête, que sa langue parcourait le membre de son ami, que ses mains exploraient les alentours, il ne se concentrait pas vraiment sur sa tâche. Non. Ses vieux fantômes… Il se souvenait de quelques discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses amis, juste avant de devenir trainee à la RK. Ils disaient trouver ces boysbands un peu superficiels, que les idoles masculines étaient rendus efféminés par leurs rôles de chanteurs, par les chorégraphies dédiées au fanservice, par leurs tenues et maquillage sur scène… Pas de chance, c'était ce soir-là qu'il devait leur annoncer qu'il avait été sélectionné pour devenir trainee. Si bien qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, qu'il était parti comme un voleur s'entraîner comme un malade pendant 2 ans avant de faire partie des KM-Reon. Le soir-même, il n'avait rien répondu à leurs idées qu'il jugeait bourrées de stéréotypes. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire, là ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Dans quel environnement, plein de tensions sexuelles entre les membres entièrement masculins, évoluait-il ? Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été aveuglé par son envie de célébrité, de montrer à tous ceux qui l'avaient rejetés que lui aussi pouvait devenir une idole et faire hurler des milliers de fans juste avec un pas de danse. Il n'avait pas pensé à tous les sacrifices qu'il avait à faire pour atteindre le sommet, comme laisser tomber sa vie de famille, les relations amoureuses... Il a déjà assez souffert en se retrouvant avec un rôle très lourd sur les épaules, en étant danseur principal et rappeur dans le groupe mandarin… Mais là, il avait complètement craqué. Il avait craqué en osant tomber amoureux d'un membre du groupe, chose qui, si elle se savait, pourrait ternir l'image du groupe, voir le mettre en péril. On ne veut pas d'une tapette comme idole, mais un mâle qui sait se faire respecter. En était-il un, la bouche pleine, entre les cuisses d'un autre homme ? Sûrement pas. Mais alors Bao ? C'aurait pu être pareil, mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas être affecté de jouer avec un autre homme. Il restait aussi viril qu'avant, si pas plus… Comme s'il avait absorbé ce qu'il restait de fierté et de virilité en YunJi. Même. Ils avaient tous les deux craqué. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans les filets de l'homosexualité, due à l'enfermement entre bites… Mais il était difficile de ne pas craquer. Chen et D. avaient craqué en premier. Sunny avouait pleinement être attiré par son leader. Il n'y avait pas de doute que Goan ne le soit pas par Reo, ou même Bao… En fait, les M, s'ils échangeaient leur leader avec celui des K, était une bande de tarlouses fleurs bleues. Les K s'en sortaient bien, comme si le fait de représenter la Corée, pays où l'homosexualité est rejetée, les empêchait de déborder, malgré quelques blagues gentillettes… Yi se perdait dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par les gémissements de son « dongsaeng ».

« YunJi… Je viens… »

Il eut juste le temps de retirer le membre de sa bouche, avant que plusieurs jets blancs ne viennent éclabousser son visage. Il avala sa salive. Il comprit la sensation qu'avait eue son ex quand il lui avait éjaculé au visage. Non, ce n'est pas ça, un mâle. Il secoua la tête, sentant sa vision s'embuer.

« J'aurais souhaité venir en même temps que toi, hyung, fit Bao toujours dans le jeu…

- Désolé, j'étais à fond, répondit Yi en s'efforçant de sourire. »

Ils se redressèrent. Yi prit Bao dans ses bras, qui lécha les traces de son propre sperme sur son visage. Il ne sentit pas les larmes de son ami, aussi salées que sa semence. Yi serra ses doigts dans le dos de son ami. Comment arrivait-il à faire tout ça sans se sentir rabaissé, sale, efféminé..? N'avait-il aucun scrupule, aucune morale ? Après tout, c'était sa faute si Yi était tombé là-dedans. Il ne l'aurait pas forcé la première fois, il aurait juste continué à l'aimer de la façon la plus pure… Mais si lui-même n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments, il n'en serait pas là non plus… Si. Ça se serait vu, au bout d'un moment. Maudit chanteur. Quel sort lui avait-il jeté ?

« Hyung, tu me griffes… »

Yi le repoussa sur le lit et se leva pour prendre un sachet de préservatif qu'il avait glissé dans la valise de Bao avant de partir. Puis il revint sur le lit. La colère et l'envie de Bao se battaient son esprit. Il avait envie de lui faire mal pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation, mais en même temps, il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir le blesser… Il en avait marre de cette bipolarité. Il en avait marre de lui-même. Il avait juste envie de chialer, à présent, de tout plaquer pour retourner chez ses parents et vivre une vie normale. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimait trop son statut d'idole et les membres du groupe pour tout laisser tomber. C'était Bao le problème.

Il le retourna violemment, bava sur son majeur, et l'inséra dans l'anus de son ami.

« Hmpf… »

Son index…

« Yi-hyung… »

Il fit quelque va-et-vient, estimant que cela suffirait.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Bao mit un instant avant de hocher la tête. Yi enfila son préservatif, non sans s'énerver sur le pauvre bout de caoutchouc, et le pénétra d'un coup sec.

« AH ! YunJi… Doucement… C'est la première fois pour moi… »

Yi sembla revenir à lui. La première fois… Il se rappela que malgré le bordel que ç'avait causé dans son esprit par la suite, Bao avait été doux avec lui pour leur première fois ensemble. Autant ne pas se comporter comme un monstre pour ce coup-ci…

« Excuses-moi…

- Est-ce que… on peut changer de position ? Je n'aime pas celle-ci… »

Yi se pencha sur Bao qui était à quatre pattes. Il lui enserra le torse de ses bras et le redressa, avant de pivoter de 90° pour le plaquer au mur, se tenant ainsi dans une position verticale.

« Mieux ?

- Hm, oui… »

Durant ce changement de position, Yi avait senti les muscles de son « dongsaeng » se resserrer autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger pour le moment. Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou, le caressa, pour tenter de le détendre un peu.

« KyungHwan… Détends-toi… Je sais que j'ai été un peu brusque, mais je vais essayer d'être un peu plus tendre par la suite.

- Hm…

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit à ma place… Mon bout, c'est rien comparé au tien… »

Bao ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Hyung se dévalorise tout le temps.

- Je ne me dévalorise pas, je suis réaliste… »

Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, alors qu'il sentait l'étreinte autour de son membre se défaire. Il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Je t'aime, KyungHwan… Malgré tout, échappa-t-il… »

Et la danse de leurs deux corps était lancée. Yi se concentrait pour ne pas retomber dans ses pensées négatives. Après tout, c'était un moment unique, que la première fois qu'il faisait ça à un autre homme. Autant ne pas le gâcher. Il se sentit stupide de s'être énervé. Mais en même temps, ses raisons étaient justes. Il se doutait bien que Bao ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, que ce n'était peut-être qu'un jeu, à ses yeux. Mais autant voir le bon côté des choses : il voulait bien jouer avec lui. Il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un pensait à lui. Quelqu'un le trouvait beau et talentueux, pas en tant qu'idole, mais que personne normale… KyungHwan… Il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et pour la fougue et la confiance en soi sur scène, qu'il lui avait redonnées, comme il le détestait pour avoir fait naître ces sentiments confus en son esprit… Et il lui montra cette dualité en son acte. Il lui faisait l'amour passionnément, alors qu'il vint lui mordre le muscle entre le cou et l'épaule. Bao gémit en sentant ses dents se planter là. Yi n'y prêta pas attention. Il était bien, logé dans son cou, le goût de sa peau sous sa langue. Il était bien, insinué en lui, le mouvement de va-et-vient réchauffant son membre enveloppé dans ce bout de plastique si encombrant… Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ressentait Bao. Il mit un temps avant de s'en inquiéter.

« KyungHwan… Dis-moi comment tu te sens…

- Bien, hyung… Très bien… »

Il ne semblait pas mentir, mais Yi avait des doutes. Alors, pour compenser, il vint lui pincer un de ses tétons, et lui titiller son sexe encore en érection. Ses gémissements se firent plus vrais - on sentait que Bao était bien un des chanteurs principaux du groupe - et Yi en était heureux. Lui-même laissa ses cordes vocales émettre des sons peu gracieux, alors que le plaisir atteignait son summum. Il remonta sa main sur le visage de son « dongsaeng » et introduit son index entre ses dents. L'autre le mordilla doucement. Etrangement, cela lui donna comme une décharge électrique. Il lâcha une sorte de jouissement et sentit ses bourses se rétracter en un spasme.

« KyungHwan… »

Un second spasme fit sortir un premier jet de sperme. Il continuait son mouvement de va-et-vient du bassin, mais également de ses doigts sur le gland de Bao. Plusieurs jets suivirent. Il y eut 4 spasmes au total avant que Yi ne se calme et ne se retire, les doigts poisseux de présperme de son ami qui avait coulé tout du long.

Une fois rhabillés d'un simple caleçon et nettoyés, ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Bao. Le Yaja Time était fini. Enlacés et somnolents, ils discutaient des deux semaines à venir.

« J'ai toujours peur de répondre n'importe quoi aux interviews, hyung, fit Yi.

- Mais notre traductrice est douée… Et je trouve que tu t'en sors bien en mandarin.

- Tu trouves, demanda-t-il dans la langue en question ?

- Très bien même, répondit Bao de la même façon. »

Yi, dans les bras de Bao, dos à lui, se retourna pour l'embrasser dans le noir.

« YunJi… J'ai mal à l'épaule à cause de ta morsure.

- Oh… merde… excuses-moi…

- T'as pas arrêté de t'excuser ce soir.

- Hm. Oui. J'avais la tête ailleurs et l'impression de faire n'importe quoi.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Tu as aimé quand même ?

- C'était génial. »

L'interview était le surlendemain. Il espérait que Bao n'aurait plus mal à l'épaule, et n'aurait pas une démarche étrange pour la représentation de leur dernier single. Il sentit les doigts de son ami dans ses cheveux et soupira de bienêtre.

« Par quoi es-tu si préoccupé, YunJi ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours un avis négatif sur moi-même. Et il y a des moments où je regrette de m'être lancé dans la carrière dangereuse d'idole. Ce soir en faisait partie.

- Pourquoi tu regrettes ? Tu as pourtant découvert que des milliers de gens tiennent à toi.

- Ils tiennent à moi parce que je suis célèbre.

- Non, ils t'aiment, tout comme les autres membres et moi t'aimons.

- C'est ce qu'on dit…

- Raaah, YunJi…

- Je regrette ma tranquille petite vie d'étudiant, parfois. Avec des amis avec qui jouer au foot et faire des rap battle pour déconner, une petite amie dont tu es sûr de l'amour, qui t'aime pour ce que tu es vraiment, et non ton statut d'idole…

- Mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux de faire rêver tant de personnes ?

- … Si.

- Tu vois…

- Mais il me manque le repos et la tranquillité.

- Oh… En parlant de repos. »

Il marqua une pause. Yi se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai demandé à XiZang si une sortie en boîte vers la fin de la semaine prochaine ne pourrait pas nous faire du bien.

- Tu es fou, hyung…

- Les managers sont d'accords, à condition qu'on passe incognito et qu'on ne fasse pas trop de conneries.

- C'est trop dangereux, KyungHwan.

- Ma foi, YunJi, t'es un peu poule mouillée.

- Depuis que j'me suis fait punir, je réfléchis à deux fois avant d'agir… »

Bao lâcha un petit rire.

« C'est une bonne chose. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout abandonner. Tu sais… C'est facile de passer inaperçu. Il suffit de savoir se déguiser un peu…

- Si tu le dis… »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Bao et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

**E**h bien, YunJi, t'étais pas tendre ce soir-là...

Yi : Huh. Y a des jours avec et des jours sans.

Bao : C'était un jour sans... _*aïe*_

Je vois, je vois. Eh bien, à bientôt pour d'autres crises de YunJi. ~


	7. Chapitre 5 : Au coeur de la foule pt1

Okay, j'avais envie de varier un peu. Donc ce chapitre sera un peu différent des autres, car il se passe en dehors des dortoirs, entraînements et lives. Ca change hm ?

Yi : Et comment. Oo On a enfin une vie !

Hem hem. En plus de ça, j'me suis bien amusée à jouer avec leur apparence au début _:future styliste:._ J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Au cœur de la foule ****– ****Partie 1**

**A**près deux semaines de showcases, interviews télévisées et photoshoots, les M-Reon avaient obtenu la permission de sortir en ville pour passer du bon temps en boîte. C'était une idée de Bao, qui voyait bien que ses dongsaengs commençaient à se sentir tendus par leur travail. Il l'avait proposé à leur duizhang, qui avait eu des doutes : c'était dangereux. Si quelqu'un les reconnaissait, les groupies pouvaient venir gâcher leur soirée, les prendre en photo à leur insu, créer des scandales… Mais il avait fini par trouver cette idée nécessaire. Il avait demandé la permission à leurs managers, qui eux aussi étaient restés sceptiques. Mais avec les conseils d'une maquilleuse et leurs talents d'acteurs, ils pouvaient passer inaperçus…

Cela leur nécessitait plusieurs heures de préparation avant de pouvoir sortir.

« Souvenez-vous, vous devez changer du tout au tout : votre couleur de cheveux, des yeux, votre façon de vous coiffer, de vous maquiller, de vous habiller, de parler, de vous tenir. » rappela Bao.

Il avait teint des cheveux à la bombe violette et avait lissé ses cheveux devant pour créer une mèche retombant devant son œil. Il avait adopté un style vestimentaire qu'il n'avait jamais arboré : un peu gothique, avec des chaînes, des pics et du cuir à revendre. Des vêtements empruntés aux costumiers de la RK basée en Chine.

« En tout cas, t'as bien compris, toi, hyung, fit remarquer Yi.

- J'me trouve bien, comme ça. Tu trouves pas ?

- Au moins, tu ne caches pas tes heures passées en salle de muscu', reprit Max.

- Ça te vas bien, gege, renchérit Sunny.

- Haha, vous me flattez tous. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre ses lentilles et se maquiller. Il tint Goan par les épaules, en train de se friser les cheveux.

« Ça te va bien les cheveux frisés.

- Merci gege. Mais je ne sais pas quel style vestimentaire adopter.

- Hm… Je te verrais bien avec le T-shirt marinier, là-bas. Ça te donne des idées ?

- Oh ! Oui, merci ! »

A côté, Chen était déjà passé au stade maquillage, renforçant les cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait préféré un style hip-hop, avec un ensemble de survêtement, une casquette et ses cheveux noirs teintés de rouge tirés en arrière. Le dandy en jean slim était méconnaissable avec ses lentilles vertes.

« Oh oui, n'oubliez pas de renforcer des traits qu'on ne voit pas d'habitude ou d'en masquer, voire d'en créer. Sunny, tu devrais cacher tes cernes, on te reconnait à ça.

- Huh… Oui gege, je vais essayer. XiZang-ge, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre mes lentilles ?

- Raah, tu sais pas les mettre tout seul ?

- Nooon… »

Le panda avait choisi de teindre ses cheveux blonds à la bombe grise et d'ajouter de la peinture UV, pour y assortir à ses lentilles UV roses. Il arborait un style particulièrement osé qu'il ne pouvait se permettre en dehors de l'anonymat. Bao nota qu'il restait un détail à régler.

« Désolé de vous embêter encore, mais va falloir que vous cachiez vos tatouages, vous deux.

- Ah, oui… T'as raison, Kyung-ge, fit Max.

- J'ai tout prévu, répondit Sunny. J'ai piqué des décalcos, on pourra les coller par-dessus.

- Il est malin ce panda, s'exclama Yi depuis le salon !

- Vous pourrez vous en mettre aussi. J'ai également de faux piercings.

- T'as tout prévu, toi, soupira Bao…

- Si c'est pour pouvoir sortir, je donnerais tout. »

Une fois les lentilles mises, il prit un faux petit diamant qu'il colla sur la narine du grand hyung.

« Eh !

- Ton look manque de piercings et de tatouages, gege.

- Oh… Alors je te laisse me décorer.

- Youpi ! »

Il lui posa plusieurs anneaux aux oreilles et s'amusa à lui coller un faux tattoo en forme de croix sur le bras. Il fut heureux de son œuvre. Max les regardait, amusé, ornant également ses oreilles d'autres anneaux et en collant deux pics sous sa lèvre et autour de son arcade sourcilière. Il avait bombé ses cheveux de noirs et les pointes en vert. Sunny lui avait épilé ses sourcils qu'il avait jugés trop broussailleux. Il avait ramené ses cheveux en pics à l'arrière et s'était donné un style un peu « emo » avec son maquillage fort noir, ses lentilles claires et ses vêtements dropdead. Il se sentait rajeunir…

Tout le monde était presque prêt. Bao alla voir Yi dans le salon. Il se tenait assis dans un des canapés, face aux vêtements qu'on leur avait prêtés, encore en caleçon.

« Enfin, YunJi, tu fous quoi ?!

- Je sais pas comment me mettre, hyung. Aucune idée, on me reconnaîtra forcément…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- L'agence m'a fait porter tant de styles différents que les gens sont habitués à me voir avec tous ces vêtements...

- En plus, tu dis des conneries. Tient, met ça. »

Il lui fourra dans les bras un jean fluo, un T-shirt argenté et un blouson en cuir.

« Je vais m'occuper de ton maquillage, tu te reconnaîtras même pas. »

Yi ne se fit pas prier. Il enfila les vêtements dans le salon-même. Bao lui passa une ceinture cloutée avec une boucle en forme de crâne.

« Sunny ! Tu peux venir décorer YunJi ?

- Okaaaay ! Goan finit de me coller mon papillon sur mon panda et j'arrive !

- Vient dans la salle de bain. »

Le plus jeune suivit son hyung avec obéissance. Il l'aida à mettre des lentilles aussi bleues que celles de Goan, lui bomba les cheveux de la même couleur, les dressa à coup de laque extra-forte. Il lui cerna les yeux de noir comme il l'avait fait sur lui et appliqua quelques tons de bleu pour que ce soit plus esthétique. Il regarda son œuvre.

« Hm… C'est vrai que le style punk ne m'est pas inconnu sur toi. J'ai une autre idée. »

Il lui retira sa veste en cuir et s'éclipsa. Yi se regarda dans le miroir. Pour une fois, il ne se trouva pas trop repoussant. Les lentilles bleues semblaient déformer ses yeux, son visage.

« Tient, met cette veste, c'est mignon. Avec ces creepers.

- C'est une veste de fille ça…

- Non, c'est unisexe… Un style mignon, ça te changera.

- Qui veut des autocollaaaaaants, demanda Sunny en arrivant tout guilleret dans la pièce ? Oh, Yi-ge, ça te va bien !

- Hmpf… Merci…

- Tu vois ! »

Sunny lui colla plusieurs piercings aux oreilles et un faux tatouage en forme de panda sur le bras. Bao lui mit quelques barrettes dans les cheveux et un pansement sur le nez.

« Hehe, gege et moi on a transformé Yi-ge en Decora.

- Vous êtes sérieux ..?

- Ca lui va bien, déclara Max. Allez, il est 22h, le temps d'y aller il sera 23h.

- Attend je vérifie un truc, Max. YunJi, fait un aegyo à Bao-hyung. »

Le jeune rappeur soupira et gonfla les joues. Sunny sautilla.

« Il est trop mignon !

- Parfait. »

En sortant, Goan tapota l'épaule de Yi :

« T'en fais pas, je sais ce que ça fait de se faire travestir comme ça…

- Excuse-moi de m'être moqué de toi à ces moments. Je comprends ta douleur.

- Hehe, sacré Yi. T'en fais pas, tu vas avoir du succès. »

Dans la voiture, Bao rappela quelques consignes, assis à l'avant, alors que Max conduisait.

« Alors, les enfants, quelle est la règle première ?

- Ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur soi, répondit Goan.

- Bien. Si on vous aborde ?

- Ne pas paraître trop timide, ça fait louche, répondit Chen.

- Si c'est une fille ?

- On se prive pas, c'est le but de la soirée, répondit Sunny.

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- Aaahh, HuanBei, tu m'as pas écouté, tout à l'heure ? On fait attention, on évite les sasaengs et surtout… on la force pas et on se protège dans le cas échéant.

- Oh ! Zut ! J'ai oublié – »

Bao jeta une boîte en carton à l'arrière du mini-van.

« J'ai prévu le coup. T'es un mauvais élève, Sunny. »

Yi observa son dongsaeng se servir largement en préservatifs et lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

« Ensuite, pour l'alcool ?

- On se bourre pas la gueule, on prend juste de quoi avoir légèrement la tête qui tourne, répondit Yi.

- J'espère que tu garderas cette consigne en tête, YunJi. Je sais que tu tiens mal l'alcool.

- Oui, hyung…

- Hehe, je compte sur toi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

- Identité, fit Max en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.

- Ah oui. Les enfants ?

- On donne un faux-nom, répondit Chen blasé.

- Bien. T'as pas l'air très enjoué, ChenChen ?

- Oh, si si, gege. C'est juste que je pense à autre chose.

- T'aurais aimé que DongHae-ge soit avec toi, demanda Sunny amusé ? »

Il poussa un soupir agacé et ne répondit pas à la question.

« Hem hem. Dernière question : si c'est un garçon qui vous aborde ?

- Pareil qu'avec une fille, soupira Yi qui se sentit un peu visé.

- Mais on fait plus attention à ses arrières, plaisanta Sunny.

- On voit l'habitué, plaisanta à son tour Max.

- Hin hin… »

Arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent sans mal et s'installèrent à une table tous ensemble.

« YunJi, ta veste et tes barrettes, grommela Bao…

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais garder ça ? C'est vraiment tue l'amour, à moins de chercher à choper d'autres mecs… »

Bao lui adressa un petit haussement de sourcils complice. Yi lui répondit par un coup d'œil aux autres, faisant comprendre que les sous-entendus n'étaient pas admis en ce moment.

Ils trinquèrent ensemble avec leurs cocktails à faible dose d'alcool. L'un d'eux ne devait pas trop boire, ils avaient décidé que ce serait Max.

« Que cette soirée nous détende tous, déclara le duizhang.

- Bien dit, dit Sunny ! Que la chasse soit bonne !

- Aussi, renchérit Bao amusé !

- Au fait… On devrait peut-être se dire nos… nouveaux noms, fit Chen plus bas. Si on doit se retrouver, on va pas s'appeler par nos vrais noms…

- T'es pas bête quand tu t'y mets, plaisanta Goan.

- Hmpf, gege… Bah tient, commence. »

Ils échangèrent un à un leurs noms, finirent leurs coktails et se séparèrent. On se retrouve à 2h30, avait déclaré le sage Bao.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Yi n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une boîte de nuit… Il se sentait oppressé face à tant de monde qui pouvait se révéler dangereux… Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il s'installa au bar et se commanda deux verres d'alcool qu'il but d'un trait chacun. Il secoua la tête et laissa la liqueur faire son effet. Non, un troisième. Là, il se sentait bien, euphorique, prêt à s'amuser. Avant de quitter son siège, il observa la piste de danse, cherchant ses amis du regard. Ils avaient déjà disparus dans la foule… Il pria pour que son mandarin reste compréhensible et se lança sur la piste.

Il savait qu'on le regardait, qu'on sentait en lui un danseur professionnel. Mais il essayait de rester naturel, de ne pas trop montrer son talent… Jusqu'à ce que son ego reprenne le dessus. Il reconnut l'un de leurs titres en train d'être joué. Il vit ce gars vouloir imiter leur chorégraphie, faire son petit show au milieu de la foule l'acclamant. Rêve, lui dit-il mentalement, on est inimitables. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, s'incrustant dans l'espace réservé au danseur amateur.

« Eh, regarde comment on fait. » lui lança-t-il.

Le gars se poussa docilement, s'attendant à ce que le guignol aux cheveux bleus se ridiculise. Mais il resta bouche bée, le voyant exécuter même la fameuse partie impro hip-hop soi-disant inimitable de Jiro. Yi se sentait bien. Il était comme sur scène. L'adrénaline montait, il savait qu'on l'admirait, qu'on le jugeait incroyable. C'était le jugement ignorant du public et non de Jiro le coach sévère. Quand il se releva, son tour terminé, il tapa dans la main de l'amateur.

« Prends-en de la graine. »

Il lui sourit franchement, sans moquerie. Le garçon lui rendit le sourire.

« C'est un coup de bol… Un battle, ça te tente ? Si tu gagnes, je te paye un verre, si je gagne, tu payes.

- … Ça marche. »

Il s'éclipsa un instant. Yi avait eu le temps de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il semblait sûr de lui et un peu fourbe. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il entendit de lourds sons de basse et des effets sonores électriques… Yi était ravi d'affronter son adversaire sur un terrain connu. Mais d'un autre côté, ce dernier n'avait-il pas eu des doutes face à son talent ? Il devait se montrer prudent, et ne pas reproduire les pas de son solo de dubstep, sous peine d'être reconnu. Son adversaire réapparu.

« A toi l'honneur, lui lança-t-il !

- Comme tu voudras ! »

Yi commença facile. Il inspira un grand coup, comme pour s'imprégner du rythme. Puis ses jambes firent comme une vague qui monta dans ses bras et inclina sa tête. Il fit un signe de la main pour demander à l'amateur de se lancer. Ce dernier eut l'air amusé. Il exécuta un geste des bras, puis sembla se jeter en arrière pour finir par se redresser, et renvoyer l'invitation à YunJi. Ce jeu lui plaisait bien. Ils firent une dizaine d'échanges avant d'arriver au final. C'était au tour du prodige aux yeux bleus. Il avala sa salive, restant planté un instant au milieu de la piste. Le public échangea des murmures : abdiquait-il ? Non, impossible. La musique chuta d'un coup. Yi esquissa un sourire en coin. Quand elle reprit de plus belle, il surprit tout le monde en se lançant. Comme le moment clé de son solo, ses mouvements paraissaient désordonnés, mais il s'y retrouvait, il s'appliquait même à ne pas reproduire ceux qu'il avait appris, improvisant complètement… Mais oui, il s'y retrouvait. Les cris de la foule faisaient battre son cœur à vive allure. Il avait confiance en lui grâce à eux. Il se sentait puissant, beau, aimé grâce à eux. Il vivait grâce à eux. Il s'arrêta presque brusquement, se penchant au ralenti et jeta un regard défiant à son adversaire. Il le voyait bien cacher son désarroi. Il hocha la tête, leva les deux bras en l'air et baissa les yeux au sol. Lui, il abdiquait. La foule acclama le champion, alors que ce dernier prit l'abdiquant par les épaules.

« Tu t'es bien battu.

- Merci… T'es trop fort. J'te paye ton verre. »

Ils sortirent de la foule et s'installèrent à une table. Le perdant commanda deux verres et planta son regard brun dans les yeux de Yi.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? On me surnomme DanDan.

- … JongDae.

- Oh, tu es coréen ?

- Ca ne s'entendait pas à mon accent ?

- Pas tant que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Beijing, sans vouloir être indiscret ? »

Yi devait s'efforcer de se concentrer sur ce que disait DanDan. L'alcool le rendait euphorique, certes, mais il lui rendait la compréhension du mandarin plus difficile.

« Voir de la famille…

- Oh. Ok ! Tu aimes Beijing ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Mais je préfère Séoul.

- C'est sûr… On se sent mieux dans son pays d'origine. »

Yi ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de boire une gorgée de son verre. Il grimaça : c'était fort.

« Oh. Excuse-moi, c'était maladroit, ce que j'ai dit…

- Non, c'est rien. »

Il sentit la gorgée de liqueur lui brûler l'œsophage en descendant dans son estomac. Il s'efforça d'articuler quelques mots pour ne pas gêner son interlocuteur.

« Tu connaissais assez bien les pas de danse de « Fighting for Love » des KM-Reon, dit-il entre deux toux en un chinois qu'il trouvait fort médiocre. Tu aimes ce groupe ?

- Je fais partie des nombreux grands fanboys de ce groupe en Chine. Ces gars sont juste fantastiques !

- C'est vrai, j'adore ce groupe aussi ! »

Il rit intérieurement.

« En général, c'est aux filles qu'on demande ça, reprit-il, mais t'as un préféré dans le groupe ?

- J'ai déjà une grande préférence pour les M, déjà parce qu'ils chantent en mandarin, mais en plus, je les trouve beaucoup plus cools que les K. »

Yi esquissa un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de discuter vraiment avec des fans, et ça l'amusait et l'intéressait de savoir ce qu'ils pensent du groupe.

« Et… J'admire vraiment Yi. C'est un danseur extraordinaire, et il arrive à rapper dans une langue qui n'est pas la sienne. Il a vraiment du courage. »

Arrêtes ça, tu vas me faire rougir, pensa Yi.

« D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as quelques airs de ressemblance avec lui, je trouve. »

Merde…

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent…

- Ça t'embête ?

- Oui et non… D'un côté, ça me plaît de ressembler à une de mes idole, on me regarde, on me trouve aussi beau que lui. Mais d'un autre, j'ai peur qu'on m'apprécie seulement parce que je lui ressemble.

- Ah, oui… Je comprends… »

Ils burent une gorgée de l'infâme liqueur.

* * *

Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais ce n'est QUE la partie 1 ! La partie 2 sera plus intéressante et plus longue. :B Je vous met l'eau à la bouche hm ? Alors patience pour la suite !

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 6 : Au coeur de la foule pt2

Ce chapitre va être plus intéressant que le premier... Pour une fois que je fais de l'hétéro... O_o BREF. Ca va être amusant.

Yi : Pour nous aussi j'espère.

Peut-être pas pour toi. Oh, au fait, je t'ai vendu sur internet. Tu vaux 6 032 000€.

Yi : Tout ça ?

Oui. Et j'suis au regret de te dire que dans les critères, la taille de tooon... truc... valait 0€.

Yi : ... T_T

Bao : Je suis l'heureux acheteur.

Yi : Ah. Bah ça me rassure...

BREF. Ne tergiversons pas là-dessus. Je vous dit... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Au cœur de la foule**** – ****Partie 2**

**P**lus loin dans le club, Sunny avait trouvé une proie. Avec ses prunelles fluorescentes, il avait réussi à envoûter une jeune demoiselle. Il avait réussi à la faire venir danser tout contre lui. Après un long échange de regards, il l'avait entraînée dans son antre : les WC Hommes. Là, collée contre la paroi d'un cabinet relativement propre, elle était toute à lui. Pendant un long baiser fougueux, il lui remonta sa robe-bustier, certes courte, au-dessus de la poitrine. Ils savaient tout deux que les intentions de l'autre n'était qu'un coup, une petite pause avant de retourner sur la piste de danse comme si de rien n'était.

« Eh, doucement mon beau. J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

- Tao. Et toi ?

- Xiao. »

Il plongea son visage dans sa gorge, faisant glisser ses lèvres de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule. De sa main gauche, la plus habile, il remonta son soutien-gorge sans bretelle au même endroit que la pauvre robe chiffonnée. Il fit se balader ses doigts sur ces rondeurs exquises. Il n'y a rien de plus doux au monde qu'une paire de seins. En peu de temps, la demoiselle se retrouva accroupie face à l'entrejambe de son coup aux prunelles roses, ayant pris d'elle-même l'initiative de lui faire une gâterie. Sunny jeta la tête en arrière et se sentit sourire bêtement.

Il se demanda tout de même ce que faisaient les autres alors qu'il se faisait plaisir.

Dans un coin plus calme du club, Max venait de trouver Chen, étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu danser. Il s'installa à sa table.

« Ca va pas Chen ?

- Hm… »

Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son verre vide.

« Faut pas rester tout seul comme ça.

- J'aime la solitude, gege.

- Je ne te crois pas… »

Il fronça les sourcils et analysa le visage de son dongsaeng.

« Tu as peur de faire des excès dans le dos de DongHae ? »

Chen réagit à ses mots.

« Euh… Hm…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ne t'en fais pas, il sait ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi tu n'oses pas lui dire que tu vas t'amuser en boîte ? Je l'ai prévenu hier de ce qu'on avait prévu de faire ce soir. Je pensais que tu lui en avais parlé, mais non. Tu as peur qu'il fasse une crise de jalousie ?

- Hehe… J'avoue…

- Tu devrais mieux le connaître que moi. Et je sais qu'il voit ton bonheur avant tout, Chen. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. »

Il commanda une nouvelle boisson pour eux deux, qui arriva presque aussitôt. Ils trinquèrent.

« A ta santé, FengChen.

- A la tienne, XiZang-ge. »

Ils burent une gorgée et posèrent leur verre en même temps sur la table.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ce soir, gege ?

- Là, c'est mon dernier verre, après je boirai sans alcool. Je vais m'amuser, danser, draguer un peu sans suite, sauf si une jolie fille veut bien m'accompagner dans les WC… Mais tu vois, c'est seulement SI. J'suis pas venu spécialement pour ça, contrairement à Sunny.

- Je vois…

- Tu devrais faire pareil. Danser, flirter… Juste t'amuser. DongHae ne sera pas contre.

- Tu as raison… »

Chen admira le sourire de Max : même « déguisé », il pourrait encore faire chavirer le cœur de bon nombre de filles. Son duizhang lui tapota l'épaule par-dessus la table.

« Secoue-toi un peu, t'as l'air endormi ! »

Il lâcha un rire franc. Max se sentait bien. Il avait vraiment l'impression de rajeunir, dans ces vêtements. Durant son adolescence, il avait adopté un style « dark » de ce genre. Ses cheveux longs et effilés en étaient les vestiges. Il tripota son bracelet en cuir, appuya sur ses faux-piercings pour être sûr qu'ils ne se décolleraient pas, et fit un mouvement de la tête pour remettre sa mèche en place.

« Raaah, j'me sent rajeunir quand je fais ça.

- On dirait que tu as dépassé 30 ans quand tu dis ça, gege.

- 23 ans, c'est pas rien.

- A quel âge étais-tu emo ?

- Hm… de 14 à 19 ans je dirais. Enfin, à 14 ans je faisais pitié… Et à 19 ans, je me rendais compte que si je voulais trouver un travail, je devais paraître un peu plus sérieux.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu es passé de coreux à rappeur…

- C'était juste un changement de style physique, ChenChen. J'aime passionnément le rap, mais j'aime encore le rock et le metal. On voit que tu n'as jamais partagé des écouteurs avec moi.

- Excuse-moi de paraître distant.

- Distant ? Hm, je ne dirais pas ce mot, plutôt « Ailleurs ». Soit tu es avec DongHae ou d'autres membres calmes du groupe, soit tu es avec tout le monde mais tu ne dis presque pas un mot.

- Tu crois que je mets les autres mal à l'aise à cause de ça ?

- Au début, oui. Mais on s'y est tous habitués, tu sais. »

Silence. Ils finirent leurs verres. Max tapa dans ses mains. Chen sursauta.

« Allez ! Va montrer à tout ce beau monde quel danseur tu es ! Mais fais attention, hm. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, se levèrent et gagnèrent la piste de danse.

Sur cette même piste, Goan se recevait pour la énième fois une main aux fesses, sans savoir d'où elle venait. Il regarda autour de lui, le plus calmement possible… Et la personne aux mains baladeuses décida de se montrer. De ses yeux verts étincelants – probablement des lentilles aussi – elle l'invita à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre un coin tranquille. Il se laissa se glisser dans ses bras.

De retour dans les WC homme, Sunny et sa charmante compagne avaient échangé les rôles. Nombreux de ses amants, peu importe de quel sexe ils aient été, disaient qu'il avait la langue agile. Xiao ne semblait pas le démentir.

« Hmmm, Tao, tu fais de moi une femme heureuse… »

Une cuisse de la demoiselle sur son épaule, il s'appliquait à faire frétiller sa langue entre ses lèvres, sentant le goût de la cyprine couler dans sa bouche. Il aimait ce goût salé et chaud, et il aimait savoir qu'il s'y prenait bien.

« S'il te plaît, n'attends pas plus longtemps, prends-moi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il déposa un baiser sur l'aine de son amie, se releva, prit son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean, prenant garde de ne pas montrer ses papiers d'identité à la belle. Il en sortit un emballage de préservatif qu'il craqua entre ses dents. Juste le temps de l'enfiler et c'était parti.

Bao était sur un de ses terrains de chasse préféré. Même si le calme l'aurait plutôt aidé à mieux se concentrer pour savoir trouver les bons mots en mandarin face à ces jolies filles. Alors son plan était plutôt de tout faire passer par le regard. Il se laissait aller au rythme de la musique, fixait tour à tour différentes filles, jusqu'à ce qu'un contact se fasse. Peu importe la victime. Il trouvait toutes les femmes belles. Oh. Un contact. Il avait senti cet éclair entre leurs yeux. Elle secouait sa chevelure rose pâle et lisse, des mouvements saccadés par les projecteurs, Bao aimait ce genre de fille excentrique. Mais elle semblait ne pas oser approcher. Sans la quitter des yeux, il vint comme se coller à elle, avec un de ces sourires mystérieux dont il avait le secret. Après un léger temps d'hésitation elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Accepterait-elle d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Après un instant, il approcha son visage du sien, elle ne recula pas. C'était bon signe, mais il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la fit glisser le long de son bras. Il la sentit frissonner. Mais elle n'était pas réticente. Même, elle fit glisser la sienne sur son torse. Plus de doutes. Mais un dernier test… Il descendit sa main de ses côtes jusqu'à sa hanche, elle frémit. Alors toujours avec le plus de douceur, il l'invita à quitter la piste de danse avec lui. Sur un mur à l'écart, ils s'enlacèrent. Timidement, elle passa ses mains derrière le cou de Bao. Il l'attira un peu plus vers elle et lentement, il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui semblaient n'attendre que ça.

Ils s'isolèrent un peu plus, dans les toilettes pour Hommes. Il installa son amie sur le rebord des lavabos, échangeant un long baiser qui avait encore le goût d'un quelconque cocktail alcoolisé. Un bruit retint l'attention de Bao tandis qu'il continuait de caresser sa proie : de longs gémissements étouffés, masculins et féminins. Ça venait d'une cabine. De plus en plus fort et rapides. Cela se termina par quelques petits cris de femme. Ils y en avaient qui les avaient devancés. Il fit durer les câlins pour voir si ses suppositions étaient justes. Après un silence, quelqu'un sortit du cabinet. Sunny. Il fit un petit signe à Bao, un peu gêné. La fille sortit juste après, se recoiffant. Elle fit signe à l'amie de Bao. Coïncidences ?

Ils s'installèrent dans un autre cabinet.

« Quel est ton nom, ma douce ?

- Appelle-moi NiNa.

- Ca ne sonne pas chinois. Mais c'est un joli prénom. En ce cas, appelle-moi MinMin.

- C'est étrange pour un homme comme toi.

- On trouve beaucoup de curiosités dans ce genre d'endroit, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il caressa ses cheveux. Il crut sentir les cheveux des poupées de ses cousines, quand il était petit.

« J'aime ce qui est étrange, souffla-t-elle…

- Et moi dont. »

Peu de temps après, Bao maîtrisait cette douce poupée de sa langue et ses mains agiles. Et NiNa peinait à retenir quelques gémissements qui sonnaient comme un délice aux oreilles de son amant.

De retour sur la piste de danse, Sunny se « reposait » un peu avant d'aller traquer une autre proie, mais cette fois-ci, du sexe opposé que les proies habituelles. Chen s'amusait, se défoulait à danser, ce qu'il préférait faire depuis toujours. Max avait décidé de commencer sa traque, mais il ne voulait pas n'importe quelle fille. Il en voulait une extravertie pour bien s'amuser…

Goan se trouvait dans un coin bien caché du club. Il se laissait aller aux caresses du traqueur qui l'avait tourmenté sur la piste de danse.

« Au fait, quel est ton nom, demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux ?

- Kang. Et toi mon mignon ?

- Han. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux. Goan caressa le bras de son coup de ce soir. Des bras finement musclés. Ça lui rappelait Reo. Oui, ce mec avait la même carrure que Reo. Mais là, il n'y avait rien de mal à s'envoyer en l'air avec cet inconnu. Mais ce n'était pas Reo. Il n'avait pas cette délicatesse, cette innocence dans les gestes. C'était une brute. Il l'avait à peine tripoté qu'il avait décidé de le prendre. Quel rustre… Goan devait mériter mieux. Secoué par la brute, il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer que c'était son petit Reo un peu bourré qui le défonçait comme ça. Il essuya une petite larme de déception qui perlait sa paupière. Aurait-il pu espérer mieux de la part d'une fille ? Non, il l'avait promis à HuaLing… Mais alors, était-il condamné à vivre sans femmes ? Non… Non. Tant pis. Et puis, sa muse ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il se sente mal. N'est-ce pas ? Il pensa fort à elle alors que son postérieur se faisait détruire. Il lui demanda même la permission pour aller se trouver une fille après sa séance de torture qui aurait dû être un moment de plaisir pourtant. Il entendit un « oui » venant de l'au-delà. Il la remercia. Et la brute vint. Il lui fit signe de le laisser dans ce coin, de ne plus faire attention à lui, et le mauvais coup s'en alla sans se faire prier.

Goan alla se réfugier dans les WC. Alors qu'il entendait des bruits suggestifs dans un des cabinets, il se regarda dans le miroir. Pas assez de virilité en cet être chétif. Il effaça un peu de son maquillage, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, ouvrit les boutons du col de son T-shirt et rabattit les bords. Il testa différents regards avant de savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il se sentait confiant. En sortant, il lança à l'intention de ceux qui s'amusaient en ce lieu :

« Amusez-vous bien !

- Oh, merci Han. T'es adorable.

- C'est tout naturel, MinMin, répondit-il amusé. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de très longtemps pour qu'une fille le repère. Or, il restait très manipulable. Ce fut elle qui le tira dans les WC pour femmes. Ce fut elle qui avait fait le premier pas. C'était une redécouverte pour lui, mais il ne semblait pas trop mal s'y prendre. Et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il prenait vraiment son pied, jusqu'à en oublier qui il était : il était devenu Han, le soumis bisexuel, non plus DongFan le garçon chaste aux yeux de biches.

Mais une fois l'acte terminé et les couilles vidées, il eut tout de même quelques remords quant à la déclaration qu'il avait faite à HuaLing dans son subconscient.*****

Tout cela c'était passé tandis que YunJi avait fait le guignol sur la piste de danse et que son admirateur, DanDan avait payé plusieurs verres. Il commençait à voir tout tourner, comprenant la moitié de ce que DanDan lui disait, répondant par des hochements de tête. Il préférait détailler l'apparence de son interlocuteur : de taille moyenne, maigre mais finement musclé, comme lui, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés de la tête, des cheveux en brosse violets dressés en son sommet, un visage enjoué et rieur, des yeux bruns qui arrivaient à percer votre âme… Ce détail lui faisait peur : ce garçon, qui s'avérait, au fil de la conversation, être un sacré fanboy de sa personne, n'avait-il pas vu au travers de son déguisement ? Il espéra que non. Il le pria même. Mais DanDan était beau… Il n'y a pas de mal à trouver un autre homme beau. De toute façon, son cœur appartenait à KyungHwan.

« JongDae ?

- Hun ?

- Est-ce que… enfin… Que penses-tu des homosexuels ? »

Yi secoua la tête avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire son ami.

« Euh… Je n'en pense rien. Ils sont comme ils sont. Qui sait ? Peut-être que même nos idoles peuvent l'être. »

Il en avait trop dit. Il voulut se mettre un claque. L'alcool le rendait bien incontrôlable.

« C'est possible. Je suis sûr que certains des KM-Reon le sont.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Je pense à Goan par exemple.

- C'est vrai qu'il est louche, plaisanta Yi.

- Haha, oui. Et Sunny aussi. Je le trouve trop proches de Max durant les lives. »

Il ne fallait pas avoir bac +5 pour voir que Sunny était attiré par leur duizhang… Aussi, les déclarations de DanDan ne l'étonnaient pas.

« Peut-être SangHee aussi ? »

Yi haussa un sourcil, un peu plus surpris, mais ça paraissait réaliste.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu en vois certains nous cacher des choses ?

- Jiro paraît viril, mais je pense qu'au fond de lui, il cache quelques sentiments pour Si.

- Tu crois ? Haha, c'est mignon !

- Sinon, tu as tout dit de ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Tu crois que Yi pourrait..? »

YunJi se pinça les lèvres. Il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Il savait qu'il avait pas mal de fanboys, qu'il n'était pas le plus viril du groupe, alors certifier que non paraîtrait un peu radical. Mais répondre oui serait mentir. Même s'il était avec Bao, il restait principalement attiré par les filles…

« Je dois t'avouer que… il m'attire beaucoup et… comment dire…

- Hm, fit YunJi qui avait à peine compris ?

- Je fantasme sur lui. »

Le mot « fantasme » avait sauté à ses oreilles. Merde. Double merde. Il se tenait en face de quelqu'un de très, très dangereux pour lui… Le sourire de DanDan passa de doux à inquiétant. Il posa sa main sur celle de Yi.

« Et comme tu lui ressembles beaucoup…

- Euh… DanDan… Je…

- Ça te dirait… Toi et moi… Dans les toilettes..? »

Une seule idée bondissait dans l'esprit ralenti de YunJi : s'enfuir. Maintenant. Trop tard. Déjà DanDan lui violait ses lèvres d'un baiser plein de passion…

Bao sortit des toilettes avec NiNa. Ils s'étaient trouvés bien sympathique l'un l'autre et avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble à discuter autour d'un verre. Il vit sur une table au loin son pauvre amant dans l'embarras d'un baiser. Pauvre YunJi, pensa-t-il non sans ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il ne devait sûrement pas avoir trouvé son coup de la soirée. Une idée lui vint.

Yi repoussa le plus gentiment possible le fanboy sangsue.

« Désolé… Mais je ne suis pas gay… » dit-il maladroitement en se levant.

Il s'éloigna, titubant, complètement bourré.

« Dommage… » marmonna DanDan.

Ce dernier retourna sur la piste de danse pour chercher un autre souffre-douleur. Il le trouva en peu de temps.

YunJi s'installa sur un canapé pour se remettre de ses émotions et dessaouler. Jamais il n'aurait cru approcher un fanboy d'aussi près… S'il avait bu un verre de plus, il se serait sûrement laissé faire… Et il se serait fait embrocher par cet adorable fan, dans le pire des cas. Ou dans le meilleur, il l'aurait embroché lui-même. Il décida de partir à la recherche de Bao. Il avait besoin de réconfort après cette aventure.

Il le trouva à une table avec une fille aux cheveux roses. Le voyant, il lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

« NiNa, j'te présente JongDae.

- Ooh, il est mignon… »

Elle paraissait plus que bourrée, et tous les verres sur la table en apportaient des preuves. Bao souffla à l'oreille de son ami :

« T'as trouvé ton coup ?

- Nan…

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

- Pas mal. Pourquoi pas ?

- Culbute-la un peu, vu son état, elle va pas refuser. »

Yi haussa un sourcil : Bao l'avait-elle saoulée exprès pour qu'elle ne se refuse pas à lui ? Etrange, voir inquiétant, mais c'est une bonne intention.

« NiNa, demanda Yi ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça marrant que tu aies les cheveux roses et moi bleus ?

- Haha ! Comme si on avait étés destinés à se rencontrer !

- Ouais. Peut-être sommes-nous faits l'un pour l'autre ?

- Ooh, c'est mignon… »

Bao observait la scène, roulant des yeux devant les techniques de drague plus que médiocres de Yi… Mais il pouvait le pardonner, il avait l'air aussi pété que NiNa… Oui, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Car quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'éclipsaient dans les toilettes pour leur affaire.

Yi ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. NiNa et lui gloussaient bêtement, comme des adolescents avant de faire des conneries. Ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement. Yi souleva la robe de NiNa, ainsi que son soutien-gorge, avant de lui caresser les seins, les lui embrasser. Puis il descendit jusqu'à sa culotte qu'il envoya balader sans scrupule. C'était le moment de vérifier s'il n'avait pas perdu son talent.

Apparemment non. Les cris de NiNa en disaient long. Mais il sentait une autre présence dans ces lieux. Pour l'instant, sans preuves, autant ne rien faire. Ils continuèrent leurs ébats. Il se trouvait que NiNa se débrouillait bien elle aussi. Il apprécia ses caresses, ses lèvres colorées en rose bonbon autour de son sexe, sa langue jouant avec son gland… Il n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer plus, et d'un commun accord, ils passèrent à l'acte-même.

« J'espère que tu ne me feras pas mal, toi… »

Yi ignora cette remarque, trop occupé à enfiler difficilement son préservatif.

Non vraiment, la sensation n'était pas la même avec un homme ou avec une femme. Il se sentait moins à l'étroit, pouvait faire des mouvements plus fluides… Il était plus que bien.

Des gémissements se firent entendre. Malgré son ébriété, il reconnut cette voix.

« Tao ? »

Sunny écarquilla les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la bouche de son amant.

« Hmpf, quoi ?

- Non, je voulais savoir si c'était toi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, gege. Moi aussi je suis occupé… »

Les deux plus jeunes du groupe sortirent des toilettes en même temps. Yi n'avait pas eu le temps de voir avec qui était Sunny, et cela ne l'importait guère.

2 :30 passé, ils étaient 5 à attendre vers l'entrée le conducteur…

« Mais que fait Max-ge ? demanda Sunny impatient.

- Sûrement avec une fille… »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils le virent arriver.

« Excusez-moi. On peut y aller !

- XiZang, ta braguette, fit remarquer Bao.

- Oh ! Merci…

- T'avais raison, Chen. »

En chemin, Bao fit le point.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Ca passe, fit Goan.

- Ouais, répondit Chen.

- Génial ! s'enthousiasma Sunny.

- Bien bien, fit Max. »

Yi ne répondit pas, la tête ailleurs.

« Comment s'appelaient vos conquêtes ?

- Ruo, dit Goan en ne parlant que de la fille.

- Xiao, répondit Max.

- Xi-Xiao, balbutia Sunny ?! Gege, on s'est tapé la même fille !

- Roooh, merde…

- Sinon, mon deuxième coup s'appelait DanDan, fit Sunny. »

Yi écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?!

- Bah, Yi-ge ?

- Tu t'es tapé cette sangsue ? Ce mec disait qu'il fantasmait sur moi, il m'a saoulé pour mieux pouvoir me violer après !

- Oh… Non, il était gentil… Et toi Bao-ge ?

- J'ai rencontré une fille bien sympa, NiNa.

- … Bao-hyung ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'ai très bien préparé le terrain pour toi, YunJi.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as saoulée ? Pour qu'elle se fiche bien de se taper deux mecs dans la même soirée ?

- T'as tout compris. »

Yi voulu ouvrir la vitre de la voiture et sauter tellement il se sentait mal.

« Au fait, bande de phacochères, vous avez pensé à remercier les bonnes âmes qui vous ont aidé ce soir, continua Bao ?

- Oui, gege, répondit Goan en bon élève. »

Sunny et Yi se regardèrent, Max se pinça les lèvres sans quitter la route des yeux.

« C'est du joli tout ça. Heureusement que Bao-ge est là, reprit le grand hyung après un silence ! En parlant avec NiNa, j'ai un peu fait connaissance avec elle. Elle est très fan de nous. Xiao est son amie, et elle l'est aussi. Mais elles n'avaient pas l'air trop dangereuses… Bref, j'ai glissé dans le sac de NiNa un petit paquet pour elle, et un pour Xiao.

- Y avait quoi dedans, demanda Chen ?

- Des bagues arc-en-ciel comme les nôtres. Des petits goodies, quoi. »

Nouveau silence. Max se passa la main sur le visage. Bao s'attendait à recevoir une soufflante du duizhang, car c'était donner un indice sur leur identité. Mais il était confiant, il avait préparé le terrain, dit qu'il était fan du groupe. Il avait même écrit un petit mot pendant qu'il gardait les affaires de NiNa, alors qu'elle s'amusait avec Yi, expliquant qu'il l'avait trouvée fort gentille, qu'il avait reçu des goodies en trop et qu'il les offrait à elle et Xiao. Il avait bien signé de son faux surnom : MinMin. Max tourna la tête vers son hyung et sourit.

« T'es trop fort, Kyung-ge.

- C'est rien, c'est rien… »

Les 3 autres chinois l'applaudirent. Yi croisa les bras, trop crevé pour s'agiter : décidément, Bao prévoyait tout. Mais comment faisait-il ? Il était trop parfait…

Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se dissiper, mais les conséquences d'une trop forte consommation ne tarderaient pas à se faire sentir. Décidément, ce fut une sale soirée pour YunJi.

* * *

**E**h eh eh, c'est pas encore fini ! Il y a comme une 3e partie à venir. :3

A bientôt pour la suite !

Yi : Quand même... 6 032 000€... Ca fait beaucoup de wons... O_o


	9. Chapitre 7 : After Party

Bon, je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça, mais la rentrée approche. Et je sent que je ne pourrai pas autant écrire que pendant ces vacances. D'autant plus que cette année, je passe mon bac, et dieu sait à quel point l'Art Appliqué demande du travail ! J'écrirai encore, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je compte bien finir "The Panda and the Lion" et "Danshi !". "Let's play" est terminée, donc je vais tout publier d'un coup, même si c'est pas très cool. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour les 6 chapitres à venir !

Yi : Tu nous abandonne ? TT

Mais non mon chéri. ~ Je vous abandonnerai jamais.

* * *

**After Party…**

**3 **:00 du matin passé. Les M-Reon sont enfin à leur dortoir après cette soirée à danser, boire et draguer. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à aller se coucher.

« Désolé, mais si on veut pas empester nos chambres et aller se coucher en étant frais, faut prendre une douche, déclara Max.

- Mais gege, on est fatiguéééés, gémit Sunny…

- Je m'en fiche, vous n'aviez qu'à pas boire comme des trous et forniquer comme des lapins. Et puis la douche fera partir les restes de maquillage et la peinture dans nos cheveux, comme ça on ne tachera pas les draps.

- XiZang a raison, affirma Bao.

- Merci Kyung-ge.

- Je propose que vous preniez le démaquillant et tout le toutim pour libérer la salle de bain, pendant qu'on va prendre une douche deux par deux. Comme ça, on ira vite se coucher.

- Ok ! »

Yi était en train de s'endormir. Il s'était jeté sur le canapé en rentrant.

« YunJi, reprit Bao, debout. Je vais t'aider à te démaquiller et on va prendre notre douche ensemble.

- Hun… Ok hyung… »

Chacun alla prendre son pyjama dans sa chambre respective. Bao et Yi laissèrent leurs 4 compagnons prendre leurs affaires dans la salle de bain, puis ils s'enfermèrent. Le hyung aida son dongsaeng encore à l'ouest à cause de l'alcool à enlever ses lentilles, se démaquiller, enlever les faux-piercings et se décoiffer, cassant une dent du peigne dans le gel « béton ». Vierges de tout artifice et vêtements, ils se mirent sous le jet froid à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Yi poussa un gémissement.

« Gnaaah ! C'est glacé ! »

Il sentit les bras musclés de Bao autour de sa taille le serrer contre lui. Il avait l'habitude maintenant… Il se sentait déjà mieux. L'eau à leurs pieds se teintait de bleu et de violet. Leurs gels douche faisait disparaître toute trace de peinture, sueur et autre fluides corporels… Alors qu'il rallumait le jet, Bao prit la main savonneuse de Yi :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu t'étais amusé ce soir.

- Oh, hyung… Cette soirée m'a juste tué. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de sortir un peu… Et merci d'avoir gardé NiNa, sinon je pense que je n'aurais pas réussi à trouver une fille moi-même, avec ce que l'autre fan pervers m'a mis dans le nez…

- C'est vrai que t'as encore un œil qui part vers l'extérieur.

- C'est sexy, hm ?

- Tu es toujours sexy, YunJi… Autant sur scène en dansant, que nu, bourré et tout savonneux sous la douche. »

Yi se sentit sourire comme un idiot. Il enlaça maladroitement Bao et ils échangèrent un long baiser aux relents d'alcool.

Une fois sortis de la douche, Bao entoura sa taille de sa serviette et prit celle de Yi pour le sécher. Le plus jeune se sentit revenir à l'âge de 4 ans quand sa mère le séchait après le bain. Avec un sourire malicieux, il bougea le nœud de la serviette de Bao :

« Oups ? »

Le tissu glissa parterre. Bao baissa la tête.

« Roooh… YunJi…

- Hehe.

- Un vrai gamin… »

Il le fit s'asseoir sur le tapis de bain, l'enveloppa dans sa serviette, et se retourna pour se sécher lui-même. Yi l'observa, comme fasciné de voir son amant, là, nu dos à lui. Il paraissait si grand et si imposant de là où il se tenait, ou alors c'était une illusion due à l'alcool. Bao se retourna pour voir son ami béat, les cheveux gouttant sur son visage.

« Non mais regarde-toi…

- Hun ?

- T'as l'air d'un paumé, plaisanta-t-il. »

Yi gonfla les joues.

« C'est ta faute. Tu me déstabilises.

- Ah oui ?

- Avec tes belles fesses… »

Bao soupira, prit son caleçon et l'enfila devant son dongsaeng déçu.

« Roooh, hyung…

- Allez, cesse donc de faire ton enfant, les autres doivent attendre. »

Il lui jeta ses vêtements dessus et finit de s'habiller. Yi s'habilla à même le sol, toujours en prenant cette mine boudeuse qui, le savait-il, faisait craquer son hyung. Mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas, préférant regarder son reflet dans le miroir en se séchant les cheveux et se les peignant. Une fois habillé, Yi se leva d'un bond. Il écarquilla les yeux. Un poids se faisait sentir dans son estomac.

« Oh non… »

Bao se retourna à peine que Yi sortait de la salle de bain en courant.

« Bah… YunJi ? »

Sunny regarda passer Yi qui se jeta sur la porte des WC, et Bao le suivant calmement.

« Il a quoi Yi-ge ?

- Je pense que DanDan lui a payé quelques verres de trop.

- Oh… La salle de bain est libre alors ?

- Oui, allez-y, je m'occupe de YunJi.

- Cool ! GEGEEEE ?! »

Bao leva les yeux au ciel alors que le panda allait chercher Max pour qu'ils prennent une douche ensemble… comme il s'en était douté. Yi souffrait le martyr. Après avoir vidé son estomac d'un coup de tout ce qu'il avait bu, les spasmes continuaient… Mais plus rien ne remontait.

« Ca va pas ? »

Il reconnut Bao.

« Oh, si si, je m'amuse comme un f- »

Un spasme l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Bao se pinça les lèvres. Une cuite, il savait très bien ce que ça faisait. Il se pencha vers son ami pour lui tenir en arrière ses cheveux encore mouillés.

« KyungHwan, tue-moi. »

Il vit son dos se secouer violemment. Il lutta pour ne pas lâcher ses cheveux. Yi voulait mourir dès maintenant, les spasmes ne faisaient plus rien remonter. Il avait juste l'impression que son diaphragme était monté jusque dans son cou. Des violentes crampes se saisissaient de ses côtes.

« Bao-ge, je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? » demanda Chen.

Bao échangea de main pour essuyer la première.

« Prépare un cachet pour YunJi, s'il te plaît. On lui fera prendre quand les spasmes s'arrêteront.

- Okay. »

Chen s'éclipsa. Yi n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste aller se coucher et dormir jusqu'à 14h… Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues, puisqu'elles tombaient directement dans la cuvette.

« KyungHwan…

- Je suis là, YunJi.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

- Si je ne t'aimais pas un minimum, je ne serais pas en train de te tenir les cheveux.

- … Merci, hyung. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. A chaque fois, il contournait le sujet pour ne pas lui dire un vrai « Je t'aime ». Le faisait-il exprès ? Peut-être pas. Il se laissa couler contre le mur. Les spasmes s'étaient arrêtés… Pas pour longtemps, il avait encore la nausée. Bao se releva, prit du papier toilette et essuya la bile aux coins de la bouche de son dongsaeng, puis tira la chasse d'eau.

« Tu vas mieux ?

- Pour l'instant… »

Bao lui sourit tendrement, s'assit, et lui caressa la joue du revers de l'index. Yi ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de renifler en essuyant ses yeux.

« Merci de t'occuper de moi, hyung. Je suis un boulet pour vous tous…

- Mais non…

- J'me suis laissé avoir comme un con par un fanboy aux beaux yeux.

- Les fans… sont ceux qui nous font vivre. Mais ils peuvent se retourner contre nous… En gros, ils décident si l'on doit survivre ou périr dans cette aventure, qu'est d'être idole. »

Yi releva la tête vers son ami.

« C'est bien trouvé, hyung.

- C'est DongHae qui l'a dit, je ne sais plus quand.

- Oh. Je ne m'en souviens plus… Humpf… »

Il se jeta sur la cuvette des WC alors que de nouveaux spasmes violents s'éprenaient de lui. Bao se leva doucement et lui tira encore les cheveux en arrière. Après plusieurs remontées de diaphragme en fond sonore fort dégoûtant, Yi sentit une goutte de bile lui brûler la gorge, la langue et tomber dans l'eau. Tout ça pour ça.

« Ne me laisses pas, KyungHwan, s'il te plaît…

- Je reste là tant que ce ne sera pas terminé. »

Yi bénit son ami mentalement alors que son calvaire continuait.

Max et Sunny eurent le temps de finir de se laver que Yi souffrait encore le martyr. Il entendit Sunny s'agiter dans le salon.

« Goan-ge et Chen-ge vont prendre leur douche ensemble ?

- Va falloir, répondit Goan, si on veut se coucher le plus tôt possible.

- Ouuuuh lala ! Ne faites pas des choses sales, sinon Reo et D.-hyung vont être jaloux !

- Sunny-ah, grommela Max…

- Rooh, je rigooole… »

Max envoya Sunny se coucher, afin de se débarrasser de lui. Dans la salle de bain, Goan et Chen discutaient sous le jet de douche. Ils avaient gardé leurs sous-vêtements, comme toujours pour prendre une douche avec un autre membre.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, gege.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, FengChen ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu es moins souriant que d'habitude. »

Goan fixa l'eau rouge couler sous ses pieds, et se rappela de la couleur provisoire des cheveux de Chen avant d'avoir peur.

« C'est vrai…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je peux te poser une question ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on remette ça sur le tapis, mais bon…

- Oh… Bien, demande toujours, gege.

- N'est-ce pas dur de savoir que ta relation avec DongHae est considérée comme « immorale » au sein du groupe ?

- … Si, gege. Mais j'aime tellement DongHae, notre amour est plus fort que les conventions.

- Vous êtes tellement courageux… Dis, tu ne t'es pas senti un peu mal de découvrir que tu aimais un autre homme ?

- Un peu, au début. Mais en réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que cette attirance qu'on peut qualifier de « gay » n'est valable que pour DongHae… Autrement dit, je me considère à peine bisexuel. Aucun autre homme ne m'attire, et je ne cesse d'admirer les femmes. Seul notre leader-K fait l'exception.

- … Je vous envie.

- Qu'est-ce que cachent toutes ces questions, gege ? »

Goan baissa les yeux immédiatement, se savonnant distraitement.

« Excuse-moi de te chercher un peu… Mais n'est-ce pas à propos de Reo ?

- Chen.

- Tu as attisé ma curiosité, gege. Pardonne-moi.

- Bien… Chen, je vais te dire un secret, puisque je sais que tu es quelqu'un de confiance et que tu es mon camarade de chambre.

- Merci de me faire confiance, ge.

- Hum… Je n'ai pas fait l'amour qu'avec une personne ce soir.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Ruo était la deuxième. La première personne s'appelait Kang… Tu comprends ce que ça signifie.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à faire l'amour avec un autre homme, même un inconnu. La preuve, Sunny l'a fait.

- Oui… Mais si en fermant les yeux, on imagine un membre du groupe à la place de la brute qui nous prend contre un mur ?

- DongFan-ge, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour ça ? C'est… futile…

- Reo et moi nous sommes fait une promesse : renoncer à notre attirance l'un pour l'autre pour la sécurité du groupe. Et je vois que toi et DongHae n'y avez pas renoncé… Alors je me demande si je ne devrais pas lever cette promesse.

- Ne le fais pas.

- Pourquoi, demanda Goan sèchement ?

- Vous souffririez plus que maintenant.

- FengChen ..?

- Tu sais quel effet ça fait d'avoir à constamment se cacher, de ne pas pouvoir exprimer son amour quand on le veut, d'avoir à supporter les vannes un peu homophobes des autres une fois que vous êtes découverts, d'être séparé de son amour à cause du travail, d'avoir à mentir aux fans, de devoir continuer le fanservice et sentir cette jalousie quand les fans disent qu'il leur appartient, alors que toi, tu ne peux pas t'imposer, tu ne peux pas dire que c'est à TOI qu'il appartient, qu'il t'aime plus que toutes ces groupies ?! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai mal parfois. »

Goan ne put répondre à cela.

« E-Excuses-moi de m'être emporté, gege… Mais je dis ça pour votre bien. Reo et toi avez beaucoup plus de fans que D. et moi, c'est d'autant plus dangereux. Je ne veux pas faire entrave à votre bonheur, au contraire, si je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'être dans cette situation, je t'aurais même encouragé à le faire… Enfin… C'est mon avis. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. »

Goan s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Chen le coupa.

« N'essaie même pas de 'juste flirter' avec lui. On a essayé, ça ne fait qu'attiser la flamme… Si vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est une issue inévitable si vous vous rapprochez trop. »

Le blond soupira, puis sourit.

« Merci FengChen. Tu es un vrai ami. »

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Ils partagèrent un court câlin, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient en caleçon sous la douche.

Dans les WC, Yi respirait enfin. Les spasmes s'étaient arrêtés, et ses maux de ventre s'étaient largement atténués. Max l'aida à se lever et le guida dans le salon où une boîte de cachets et un verre d'eau l'attendaient depuis une bonne heure.

« Prends-en deux, lui dit Bao.

- Ok…

- XiZang ?

- Kyung-ge ?

- Je compte sur toi pour l'aider cette nuit s'il ne va pas bien.

- Ces moments où je regrette d'avoir ce gosse pour voisin de chambre, plaisanta le leader…

- Tu veux peut-être Sunny à la place ?

- Non, merci, répondit-il en se grattant la nuque… Je laisserai la porte ouverte cette nuit.

- Ce matin, tu veux dire. Il est bientôt 5 :00…

- Raah, tu vois où on en est, Yi ?

- C'est pas ma fauuuute…

- Ce n'est la faute de personne ici. S'il ne va pas bien dans la journée, on appellera un médecin.

- Tu as raison Kyung-ge. Allons-nous coucher.

- Bien bien ! Dormez bien, vous deux. Je vous fais un bisou avant d'y aller. »

Bao prit Max par le menton et l'embrassa sur la joue et fit de même à Yi.

« Merci gege… » fit Max en se frottant la joue.

Ils dormirent jusqu'à 13 :00 pour les plus lève-tôt comme Bao et Chen, 15 :00 pour les adeptes de la grâce matinée comme Goan et Yi. Les deux premiers levés firent des pancakes et du café à leurs amis. Rien de mieux pour faire passer la gueule de bois.

Yi avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, et il se réveilla avec la tête dans un étau, des courbatures dans les abdominaux et la gorge sèche. Décidément, les coups d'un soir, ce n'était pas le truc de YunJi… Quelle bonne idée Bao…

* * *

**P**ardonnez ce chapitre poubelle inutile et désagréable pour YunJi. ~

Yi : Je te déteste...


	10. Chapitre 8 : Don't Tease me !

**Attention, Rating M ! :D Et long chapitre. ~**

* * *

**Don't Tease me !**

**C**ela faisait presque 4 mois que Yi avait avoué ses sentiments à Bao. Presque 4 mois que, de temps en temps, il venait se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme de son cœur, l'embrasser avec passion. Avec tout ce temps, il avait pu détailler la moindre parcelle de son corps, tester et apprendre à connaître la saveur de sa peau, de sa salive, de ses baisers, de l'essence de sa jouissance. Non pas qu'ils fassent l'amour tous les jours, loin de là. Deux fois par mois, grand maximum, leur suffisait amplement. Et chaque fois était un feu d'artifice de plaisir pour les deux hommes, parfois, ils recommençaient, la même soirée. YunJi n'avait jamais eu autant d'orgasmes de sa vie. Ils avaient déjà testé l'échange des rôles, mais il se plaisait à rester passif, il avait même fini par s'habituer à avoir mal, trouvant un certain plaisir à cette douleur : il se sentait invincible. Il se posait de temps en temps des questions, quant à cette prise de plaisir étrange ou les sentiments de son amant, mais rapidement, à coups de baisers, Bao lui faisait oublier ses tracas. Pourquoi gâcher de tels instants avec tout ça ?

Cet après-midi-là, ils n'avaient pas envie de se poser de questions, juste se détendre avant une apparition sur scène de Yi – et les autres rappeurs - à une représentation d'un autre groupe de la RK Ent., le lendemain. Il s'était déjà assez entraîné, il avait eu le droit de se reposer aujourd'hui.

Les deux amants se trouvaient allongés sur le lit de Bao, enfermés dans la chambre sombre, les stores baissés. Aucun vêtement ne venait gêner leur étreinte. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas commencé leurs ébats. Ils étaient tellement biens, là, enlacés, les jambes mêlées couvertes d'un fin drap en cette fin d'été, torses contre torses, respirations calmes entremêlées, leurs virilités calmes se rencontrant de temps en temps, créant de légers frissons. Yi était légèrement plus grand que son amant, mais il aimait poser sa tête sur la clavicule de ce dernier, glissant son bras sous l'oreiller, alors que son autre bras, ou plutôt son autre main, tenait celle de Bao. Son hyung n'était pas dérangé par le fait d'être un oreiller pour son dongsaeng, puisque ce dernier rehaussait le sien avec son avant-bras. Son bras libre enlaçait le corps fin du danseur, pour poser sa main sur sa hanche. Rien ne pouvait venir perturber cette manière si calme de s'aimer. Yi commençait à s'endormir, complètement en paix, vidé du stress qui aurait pu l'envahir à propos du lendemain. Bao fixait le plafond, pensif. Il jetait parfois un regard sur son dongsaeng, pour se perdre dans la contemplation de ce corps mince et élancé, reposant sur lui. Oui. YunJi était vraiment beau à ses yeux. Quand il dormait – et seulement quand il dormait ! – il avait l'air d'un ange. On oubliait presque qu'une fois bien réveillé, il pouvait s'avérer être un cauchemar vivant. Mais peu importait KyungHwan. Il avait appris à le maîtriser… à le dresser, même.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Doucement, il vint caresser les cheveux d'ébène de son ange assoupi. YunJi poussa un léger couinement. KyungHwan lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, écartant sa mèche.

« Hyung…

- Je m'ennuie. »

Yi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était prêt à s'endormir. Mais visiblement, son hyung n'était pas d'humeur à le laisser se servir de lui comme d'un oreiller plus longtemps. Il lui lança un regard malicieux, accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire, KyungHwan ?

- Hmmm… »

Yi ramena son bras sur le torse de son amant, qui fit glisser le sien sur le flanc de son dongsaeng, pour venir lui caresser l'épaule.

« As-tu des envies particulières, toi ?

- Je voulais me reposer.

- Si tu dors trop, tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit, et tu seras fatigué demain.

- Hmpf… Tu as raison.

- Alors ? »

Le rappeur soupira, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son hyung.

« Je suis bien comme ça. »

Bao haussa un sourcil. Quel dongsaeng feignant… Il baissa un peu plus les yeux, passant du visage de YunJi à son sexe reposant sur sa cuisse, très proche du sien. Doucement, il appuya sur le bas de son dos, le resserrant plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs virilités se touchent. Yi émit un léger gémissement.

« Hyung, je n'ai pas très envie, là maintenant.

- Moi si…

- Dans ce cas, je ne retirerai plus jamais mes vêtements devant toi dans ces situations, si ça t'excites tant que ça.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être nu pour me donner envie.

- Alors je ne te toucherai plus. »

A ces mots, il roula sur le côté, tournant le dos à Bao, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur son postérieur.

« Revieeens…

- Non. Tu m'emmerdes. »

Il disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Bao roula sur le côté, se collant derrière son dongsaeng. Il lui caressa le bras et lui embrassa doucement l'épaule.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit que tourner le dos à un homme nu, en étant soi-même nu, était fort dangereux ?

- Tu n'oserais pas. »

Bao se resserra un peu plus contre lui, appuyant son membre encore au repos contre la raie de ses fesses.

« On parie ?

- Je suis certain que tu ne le feras pas… Hmmm… »

Il n'avait pu contenir un gémissement à ce contact si rapproché. Gémissement qui fit frémir Bao. Comment se gosse arrivait-il à le faire bander pour si peu ?

« Fais attention, YunJi… »

Il se recula, avant de saisir son membre à moitié durci, et le pointer vers les fesses de son dongsaeng imprudent. Yi poussa un cri de surprise quand il sentit l'intrus sur le point de violer son intimité, commençant à y entrer comme un cambrioleur.

« IIIIH ! Hyung ! Arrêtes !

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Tu es incorrigible… »

Bao l'embrassa dans le cou, comme pour se faire pardonner.

« Tu serais vraiment capable de me violer ?

- Peut-être. »

Pendant un instant, Yi se perdit dans ses pensées : et si Bao venait vraiment à en venir au viol, un jour ? S'il portait plainte, ce serait la fin du groupe, voir même de leur carrière d'idole. Il n'aurait donc pas d'autre choix que de se taire et subir ? KyungHwan commençait à devenir inquiétant… Et comme à chaque fois, sa réflexion prit fin, envoûté par les baisers torrides de son amant.

« KyungHwan-hyung… Laisse-moi…

- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas dans cet état…

- Débrouilles-toi. Tu as des mains pour ça. »

A ces mots, son hyung l'enlaça, avant de caresser son entre-jambe qu'il voulait pourtant garder calme.

« Ah !

- J'ai des mains pour ça aussi. »

Yi se mordit la lèvre, et claqua les mains baladeuses avant d'avoir lui aussi une érection.

« Ok, je veux bien jouer un peu. Mais vraiment un peu. »

Il se retourna et embrassa tendrement son amant, vaincu. Bao savourait déjà sa victoire dans le goût acidulé de leur baiser. YunJi embrassa à la hâte le torse de son amant, dans sa descente. Il prit entre ses doigts le sexe de Bao, confirmant son érection. Sans plus attendre, il le prit en bouche.

« Hmm… Tu es adorable, YunJi.

- Hmhm… »

Il entreprit de le sucer, lentement. Non pas qu'il ait envie de faire durer ce moment, mais il ne souhaitait pas trop s'agiter. Et puis après tout, KyungHwan aimait la douceur. Il lui montra son approbation par une caresse dans ses cheveux. Alors YunJi continua à ce rythme un moment. Cette langueur était agréable. Ainsi, il y voyait plus un véritable acte d'amour qu'un moyen de forniquer. Mais Bao se lassait vite. Même s'il avait jeté sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux pour apprécier le plaisir, il ne semblait pas être pleinement satisfait.

« YunJi, c'est mou tout ça…

- J'allais dire Comme ta bite, par reflex, mais c'est pas le cas. »

Bao étouffa un rire.

« T'es con, va.

- Mais par-contre, je peux dire Comme ma bite, c'est pas très valorisant mais réaliste.

- Tu veux pas épicer un peu le jeu ? Ou plutôt… le sucrer ? »

Yi suivit le regard de son hyung, qui se dirigeait vers les restes de leur goûter devant le PC. Plus particulièrement vers le pot de pâte à tartiner.

« … Naaan, hyung, tu penses pas à ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres, souhaitant rappeler à son hyung qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire trop de saletés.

« S'il te plaît… YunJi chéri… »

Il vint lui caresser la joue. Yi ne résistait pas à ce genre de contact qui venait toucher directement son cœur amoureux.

« Hm… Ok… »

Il se leva pour prendre le pot de pâte à tartiner à la noisette. Il l'ouvrit, en prit un peu sur son doigt et le suça. Ce goût… si parfait…

« Je t'en mets où ?

- Où tu veux… »

YunJi esquissa un sourire. Il reprit de la sucrerie et l'étala sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Hmpf, fit-il agacé…

- Fallait pas me dire « où tu veux ». Puni. »

Il entreprit de l'embrasser avec gourmandise, lui suçotant langoureusement ses lèvres à la noisette. Cela donnait un bien meilleur goût à leur baiser. Yi ne s'en lassait pas, mais Bao paraissait encore impatient. C'était compréhensible : son dongsaeng l'avait laissé en plan pour l'embrasser.

« Ok, ok, je passe à autre chose… »

YunJi était agacé par cette impatience. Il étala de la pâte sous l'un des mamelons roses de son ami, sur sa clavicule, au-dessus de son nombril, avant de commencer à nettoyer, dans le même ordre. Il lui mordit presque le téton, laissa un suçon sur sa clavicule et passa rapidement sur son ventre. KyungHwan avait soupiré d'aisance à chaque fois, mais s'était toujours montré un peu insatisfait. Alors, YunJi l'avait réchauffé par quelques caresses bien placées. Là, il allait s'y coller à nouveau. Il mit de la gourmandise à la noisette un peu partout sur le membre de son amant, avant de le reprendre en bouche. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation : ce goût… Cela donnait bien une sucette à la noisette, oui. D'une taille conséquente, soit dit en passant. Inconsciemment, il s'activa à la tâche, y prenait lui-même un certain plaisir.

« Oh… YunJi… C'est bon… »

Non, c'est toi qui es délicieux, pensa le plus jeune.

Il était devenu accro à ce goût. Se mariant avec l'acte-même, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Car oui, s'il avait bien voulu accorder cette fellation à KyungHwan, c'était parce qu'au fond, il aimait bien le faire. Ca l'avait préoccupé, au début, d'avoir trouvé cette occupation amusante, doutant de plus en plus de sa virilité. Au final, il s'en fichait. Il aimait ça, c'était le principal.

« YunJi ! »

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et à trop s'activer, Bao avait joui plus vite que prévu… Et le goût si parfait de la noisette venait de se mélanger au goût salé du sperme. C'était immonde. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

« Excuses-moi, j'aurais dû anticiper… Mais tu t'y prenais si bien… »

YunJi avala l'immonde mixture et s'essuya la bouche.

« Plus jamais ça, KyungHwan. Plus jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le sperme et la noisette, ça fait pas bon ménage… Et là j'en ai marre. »

Il s'éloigna un peu et roula sur le côté. Après tout, il avait dit « juste un peu ». Et ce peu était dépassé. Mais non, Bao n'en avait pas assez. Déjà, il sentait sa main venir lui chatouiller la hanche.

« T'es terriblement sexy quand tu t'énerves.

- KyungHwan, arrêtes ça. C'est fini.

- J'ai pas envie que ça se finisse. On a à peine commencé.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me forcer ?

- Pas te forcer, te donner envie.

- C'est ça. Bave bien devant mon cul, tu l'auras pas aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il arrive.

- C'est de la provocation, ça, chéri.

- Non, c'est réaliste. »

Bao se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça, l'embrassant sur la nuque.

« Hmm… Tu vois hyung, je veux bien faire ce genre de chose, mais c'est tout.

- Expliques moi pourquoi on a retiré tous nos vêtements alors ?

- D'une part pour avoir moins chaud, d'une autre parce que un câlin avec et sans vêtement, ça fait pas le même effet.

- Ça je te l'accorde.

- Alors pour toi, si on se fout à poil, on est obligés de baiser ? T'es vraiment un bourrin, hyung…

- Parles mieux que ça, YunJi, s'il te plaît.

- Je te serais reconnaissant de répondre à ma question.

- Y a pas de réponses à ça. J'ai envie de dire non, mais le truc… c'est que… »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Yi était vraiment sérieux et énervé. Pourtant, jusque-là, il n'avait jamais été contre un petit moment de jeux ensemble…

« C'est que jamais personne ne m'a excité autant que toi… »

YunJi sourit bêtement. C'aurait pu sonner vieux pervers, mais venant de Bao, c'était presque normal et touchant. Il prit l'un des bras qui lui entourait la taille, et en embrassa la main pour la mettre sous sa joue.

« Développe.

- T'es une vraie fille…

- S'il te plaît, mon amour… »

Le plus âgé soupira, ce qui titilla YunJi, sentant ce souffle dans son cou.

« Eh bien… Déjà, tu n'as pas besoin d'être nu pour m'exciter, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Parfois, juste un regard félin, un sourire coquin, un petit bout de langue qui dépasse, un pincement de lèvres, tout ça peut attiser mon envie. »

Il lui embrassa l'oreille. Yi ferma les yeux.

« Continue…

- Je dois avouer que ton déhanché me rend dingue, aussi. Pire que les fans. Mais moi au moins, je sais que je peux accéder à ton si magnifique cul.

- Hmm… »

Déjà la main libre de Bao venait lui caresser les fesses.

« Hyung, laisse mes fesses…

- En ce cas, je peux parler de ta bouche. Si ton sourire me fait chaud au cœur, ce sont tes lèvres et ta langue qui me donnent chaud tout court. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu m'offres l'hospitalité dans ta bouche…

- KyungHwan… »

Il lui posa son doigt sur la bouche avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, avant de lui caresser les lèvres du bout du doigt. YunJi se tut, je contentant d'embrasser ces doigts.

« Et tu sais, j'aime bien la couleur de tes tétons.

- Vraiment ?

- Ça te va bien. Ça crée un tout avec le reste de ton corps. »

Il lui pinça doucement ses mamelons bruns. YunJi lâcha un faible gémissement.

« Tu es beau, YunJi. J'ai succombé à tes charmes. C'est pour ça que je suis là, avec toi, sur ce lit… Et que j'ai terriblement envie, non pas de baiser, mais de faire l'amour avec toi. »

Yi ne savait pas quoi dire. Bao venait de gagner : il avait envie. Pas de coucher avec lui, pas à ce point, mais de le sentir contre lui, qu'il le touche… Mais il ne devait pas se montrer faible.

« Pas très convaincant.

- Menteur. Tu es tout transpirant.

- Avec toi collé à mon cul, c'est normal que j'aie chaud…

- C'est ça…

- Allez, t'as le droit de jouer avec la pâte à tartiner… Mais tu n'as pas le droit à certains endroits.

- Ok… »

Bao attrapa le pot, l'ouvrit, en prit sur son doigt, et le porta à la bouche de son jeune amant. YunJi roula sur lui-même, attiré par la sucrerie, pour se retrouver sur le dos. Il leva les bras.

« Fais de moi ta tartine, hyung.

- … Arrêtes d'être aussi mignon. »

Bao ne voyait pas là une tartine, mais un adorable jeune homme nu qui s'offrait à lui, sur son propre lit. Et dire qu'il n'avait sûrement pas le droit de toucher à son adorable membre reposant sur son bas-ventre…

« Y a un endroit dont j'ai pas parlé…

- Et je n'ai pas envie que tu en parles, ni que tu y touches, le coupa le plus jeune.

- T'es pas drôles.

- Je suis pas d'humeur, hyung. T'as déjà de la chance que je te laisse jouer avec la bouffe…

- T'as raison, et je compte bien en profiter. »

Il lui tartina la bouche de la pâte aux noisettes, monta à califourchon au-dessus de lui, et entreprit de lui bouffer les lèvres. YunJi s'agrippa alors violemment à la nuque de son hyung, pris dans la fougue de ce baiser torride au goût si délicieux. Il se cambrait déjà, alors que rien n'avait commencé. Bao avait réussi à l'exciter juste avec des mots et une voix sensuelle. Etait-ce son amour pour lui qui amplifiait ses désirs ? Sûrement.

KyungHwan se releva, repu de ce baiser. YunJi tendait encore les bras et les lèvres, prenant un air de chiot battu.

« On ne peut pas faire ça indéfiniment, YunJi.

- Si seulement… »

Face à cet être si mignon, il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il le fit brièvement, puis sur la joue, et lui caressa le menton.

« N'essaie pas de me dissuader, tu n'y arrivera pas, chéri.

- C'est toi qui vois du mignon, pourtant inexistant, en moi.

- Ne te sous-estime pas, s'il te plaît. »

Il reprit un peu de pâte à tartiner et lança un regard malicieux à son dongsaeng.

« Je me demandais… Si on devait faire un plan à trois avec un autre membre du groupe, tu choisirais qui ?

- Bonne question… Toi ?

- Tu sais déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à DongFan ?

- Il est mignon. Et je sais qu'il a de l'expérience.

- Je pense plutôt que t'es attiré par les hommes avec des petites b-

- Arrêtes de te sous-estimer, bon sang. Mais d'un côté t'as pas tort. Ça vous rend plus mignon, plus fragile.

- Rattrape-toi, oui. C'est surtout une sécurité, pour pas avoir à te prendre un Bao-bab dans les fesses.

- Sympa le jeu de mot. Et t'as raison. »

Il termina d'étaler la sucrerie à des points stratégiques sur l'abdomen de son jeune amant.

« Alors, tu décides qui ?

- J'hésite entre Sunny et Jiro.

- Je vois que tu vises le haut-de-gamme niveau mâle et expérience. »

YunJi se contenta de sourire, fier de son choix. C'étaient les membres sûrement les moins coincés du groupe. Comme il partageait sa chambre avec Jiro, il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'admirer son corps : il avait un tout autre charme étant japonais, des muscles à faire baver n'importe quelle femme, un sourire ravageur, et surtout de grandes mains baladeuses… Il en avait déjà fait les frais. Une fois, il s'était surpris à l'imaginer le caressant, comme Bao le faisait… Fantasmer sur son chorégraphe n'est pas une bonne idée. Sunny, quant à lui, semblait être un partenaire sexuel idéal, provocateur, joueur. Quand il le voyait se balader en short dans le dortoir, il savait que c'était pour aller tordre du cul sous le nez de Max, ou plus simplement attirer les regards sur lui.

Il émit un couinement. Bao venait d'attaquer son épaule, glissant progressivement vers son aisselle.

« Sunny… Oui. Il serait pas mal. Mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'affinité avec Jiro.

- T'as peur qu'il vole ton petit YunJi ? Hm…

- Entre autres. »

YunJi frissonna en sentant la langue de KyungHwan lui chatouillant sous le bras. Puis d'un coup, il changea d'endroit, jetant son dévolu sur son téton, titillant l'autre du bout de son doigt.

« Hmm… KyungHwan… »

C'étaient deux zones très sensibles chez lui – qu'il trouvait ironique, puisqu'il ne les aimait pas – et souvent, Bao se servait de ça pour le faire craquer.

« Arrêêêêtes… »

Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, gêné par ces doux contacts. Il ne devait surtout pas avoir une érection, ou son hyung trouverait là une excuse pour aller jusqu'au bout.

« S'il te plaît, hyung…

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, au contraire…

- C'est quoi cette idée de se refuser quelque chose qu'on aime ?

- Mais c'est gênant…

- Ok, je passe… T'es vraiment trop mignon comme ça. »

Il entreprit de lui suçoter longuement chaque point de pâte à tartiner qu'il lui avait fait sur le ventre, sans pour autant y laisser des suçons. Yi se détendait à nouveau, mais il savait que Bao ne se calmerait pas de sitôt… Loin de là. Une fois lui avait-il nettoyé la partie supérieure du corps, il devait s'attaquer à la partie inférieure.

« Je te surveille, hyung…

- Tu ne résisteras pas. »

Il fit quelques traces chocolatées sur le bas ventre. Yi plissa les yeux.

« N'en met pas dans mes poils.

- J'essaie. Quelle idée d'en avoir autant…

- Autant ? Tu t'es vu ? T'en as jusque sous le nombril, pas moi.

- Oui mais sur moi, ça fait un certain charme. Sur toi, ça le fait moins.

- J'suis pas assez viril pour avoir de la pilosité, maintenant ?

- Entre autres. »

Il l'embrassa avant qu'il ne réplique à nouveau. Mais YunJi n'en restait pas moins vexé. Lui aussi remettait en question sa virilité, maintenant ? C'était le début de la fin…

« Je plaisante, YunJi.

- C'est ça… »

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, prenant un air boudeur. Mais sa technique échoua quand il sentit la langue de KyungHwan se balader sur son bas-ventre. Il émit alors un soupir de bienêtre, et sourit d'amusement en voyant son amant grimacer pour enlever un poil pubien de sa langue.

« Je t'avais prévenu.

- C'est ta faute.

- C'est toi qui as voulu jouer à ça. Ce n'est aucunement ma faute.

- C'est pas ta faute si t'as la forêt amazonienne sur le pubis ?

- Parfaitement. Espèce de grizzli… »

Bao roula des yeux et sourit amusé. Il avait réussi à mettre YunJi d'humeur joueuse, c'était une première victoire. Il entreprit de faire de nouvelles traces, cette fois-ci sur les cuisses et l'aine de son dongsaeng. Enfin, il commença doucement par l'extérieur, pour se rapprocher petit à petit de l'intérieur, qui s'avéra très sensible… Le plus jeune sentit un spasme dans ses jambes à ce contact.

« Hmpf… Hyung… »

Il se cacha le visage, gémissant de façon incontrôlable. C'était trop gênant de se voir écarter les cuisses de la sorte. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi sensible à cet endroit ? Etait-ce parce que c'était Bao, et personne d'autre ? Sûrement, oui. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de la zone interdite. Non. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il repoussa son hyung du pied.

« C'est bon, ça suffit.

- Roooh, YunJi…

- C'est déjà allé trop loin.

- Dans ce cas, autant aller jusqu'au bout…

- Non. Je vais prendre une douche, j'me sens tout poisseux… »

Il se leva du lit. Bao lui administra une petite tape sur les fesses au passage.

« Humpf ! KyungHwan… »

Il secoua la tête, comme exaspéré. Son hyung lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour se faire pardonner. YunJi enfila son boxer et son jogging, prit son T-shirt et alla à la salle de bain, prenant sa serviette au passage dans sa chambre. Quand il arriva à destination, Bao l'y attendait déjà.

« Hyung… Nan…

- Si. »

Il le tira dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux. Yi se disait qu'il aurait beau protester, Bao n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il finirait empalé sous le jet d'eau aujourd'hui.

Au début, c'était calme. Ils lavaient les traces de pâte à tartiner restantes sur leurs corps un peu transpirants de leurs ébats, se rafraîchissaient. Tellement calme que YunJi se crut presque seul sous la douche. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main baladeuse qu'il connaissait très bien vienne lui caresser les fesses. Il ne dit rien. Il laissa faire, comme un bon dongsaeng. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire…

« Tu es froid. »

Il secoua la tête. Il savait bien ce que ça voulait dire : Bao voulait le réchauffer, à sa manière. Il sentit ses fesses s'écarter, et la langue de son hyung venir jouer avec son anus. « Son adorable petit trou », comme l'avait dit Bao une fois. C'était un point faible, il ne le savait que trop bien. Enfin. Il avait réussi à le faire bander contre son gré. Si seulement ça n'avait été que ça… C'aurait été trop bon.

Un doigt s'insinua en lui, alors qu'il sentait encore la langue baver contre son entrée. Il s'appuya au mur. Un second. Ses coudes l'aidèrent à rester debout. Il poussa un juron. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se faire tripoter le cul quand on n'en a vraiment pas envie. Il baissa la tête.

« YunJi… »

Il la releva. Bao lui saisit le menton et lui retourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Alors un troisième doigt. Il gémit entre les lèvres de son amant. Quelques va-et-vient. YunJi ne savait pas si c'étaient des larmes ou juste de l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues. Il aimait vraiment KyungHwan. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire l'amour. S'il l'aimait vraiment lui aussi, l'aurait-il forcé ainsi ? Sûrement pas. Il fallait se faire une raison : les sentiments de son ami n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siens.

« K-KyungHwan… »

Il pénétra en lui, lentement, lui serrant la taille, bloquant ses jambes entre les siennes. YunJi appuya son front contre la paroi. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir le visage du goujat qu'il osait aimer. Il avait même honte de se dire amoureux de lui, à cet instant.

« Ça va ?

- Hm… Oui… »

Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Mais au moins, il daignait de lui demander… Plus loin, plus profond. Il se détendit au maximum. C'est bon, il était au bout. Bao fit un mouvement en arrière, enclenchant la suite avant-arrière. De toute façon, il avait su y faire sa place. Ce n'est pas beau à dire, mais c'est réaliste. Le mouvement était plus facile que les premières fois. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre une bonne vitesse. Assez vite pour faire oublier la douleur et l'inconfort à YunJi. C'en était devenu bon. Et il le faisait comprendre à son hyung.

« KyungHwan, continue… »

Il l'entendit prononcer un son, mais le coupa net.

« Ne dis rien… S'il te plait. »

Il allait sûrement lui dire qu'il avait tort depuis le début, qu'au fond il en avait envie… Mais non. Il n'en avait pas envie. Pas le moins du monde. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait, loin de là.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, alors que le jet continuait. Yi sentait la main de Bao lui caresser les cheveux, et son membre frôler sa prostate. Il lui suffisait de se caresser de temps en temps pour faire grimper le plaisir encore plus, et s'approcher de l'orgasme à une vitesse incroyable. Impossible d'articuler une phrase. Il y était. KyungHwan aussi.

« YunJi..! »

Un spasme tirait déjà les bourses du plus jeune… Il gémit.

Tout à coup, une vive douleur dans le front et le nez.

La douleur mêlée à l'orgasme… Quelle sensation exquise…

Et plus rien pour lui.

Bao se retira, aux anges. Il laissa couler l'eau sur eux pour nettoyer les traces blanches. Lâcher YunJi ? Non. Il était bien, là, à le serrer contre lui. Mais pourquoi l'eau devenait-elle rouge ?

« YunJi-ah ? »

Pas de réponse. Le brun était toujours dos à lui, tête baissée. Ses bras glissèrent.

« YunJi ! »

Non, il ne devait pas le lâcher. Il le mit à genoux et le retourna. Son visage était paisible, comme s'il était endormi. Un sourire idiot déformait encore sa bouche… Mais un filet de sang coulait de son nez. C'était donc ça le « boom » qu'il avait entendu ?

« Me dis pas que je t'ai fait ça… »

Si. C'était bien lui qui, dans le feu de l'action, lui avait cogné la tête contre le carrelage du mur. Il le serra dans ses bras.

« Quelle brute je suis… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… »

Il se releva, éteignit le jet, et nettoya la scène de crime.

Plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

« Hyung, vous avez bientôt fini, demanda la voix de SiYeol derrière la porte ?

- Hmm. Oui. YunJi a eu un problème, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il déverrouilla la porte. SiYeol vit alors son collègue danseur en bas de jogging, affalé au sol contre la baignoire, les narines rougies, une montagne de papier-toilette à côté de lui maculé de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hyung ?

- Il a glissé et s'est cogné.

- Ca m'étonne pas de lui… »

Bao était déjà rhabillé et sec. Plusieurs personnes rappliquèrent, intriguées. DongHae se fraya un chemin entre ses enfants.

« Rooh, mais c'est dingue ça. On peut même pas vous laissez prendre une douche sans que vous vous cassiez la gueule dedans…

- C'est ma faute, DongHae-ah. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui.

- T'étais avec lui ?

- Hm. On a pris notre douche ensemble pour libérer la salle de bain plus vite… J'étais en train de me sécher, quand j'entends « boom » ! YunJi avait glissé et s'était cogné.

- Vous prenez souvent des douches ensemble, fit remarquer Sunny. C'est mignon ! Gege, on devrait faire pareil.

- C'est pas le moment, HuanBei. »

Max, l'air remonté, se fraya un passage et s'agenouilla face à Yi. Il lui tapota la joue.

« Réveille-toi, imbécile. »

Les paupières de YunJi tressaillirent, mais ne s'ouvrirent pas.

« Oh ! Rappeur à deux wons..! »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Ça marche en plus, s'étonna Jiro !

- Hmmpf… C'est pas gentil ça, duizhang, marmonna YunJi…

- Je disais ça juste pour te faire réagir. T'es loin d'être nul, et on a besoin de toi, dès demain d'ailleurs. Alors c'est pas le moment de carper.

- Hmm… Ma tête…

- Tu t'es cogné, lui expliqua Bao, parce que tu as glissé.

- Oh… Oh, oui, j'ai glissé… »

Même s'il était à peine réveillé, il savait bien que c'était un mensonge.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenu direct, hyung, demanda Max d'un ton sec ?

- Parce que j'étais à moitié à poil, pardis. Et puis j'ai bien réussi à m'occuper de lui le temps de nettoyer le sang qu'il a foutu partout… Certains se seraient évanouis direct en voyant la scène de crime.

- M'ouais…

- On devrait aller l'allonger dans le salon vers nous, fit DongHae. On va lui mettre de la glace sur le front. »

Ils aidèrent le pauvre YunJi à se relever, et l'installèrent dans un canapé.

« Si t'es défiguré pour demain, c'est pas cool, fit Reo en s'installant à ses côtés.

- T'en fais pas, ça ira vite mieux. Park YunJi est un warrior, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je te crois, hyung. »

Max avait retenu Bao vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas souri tout du long.

« J'ai à te parler, gege.

- Comme tu voudras, XiZang-ah. »

Ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre de Bao pour discuter de grand hyung à duizhang.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 9 : De Duizhang à Hyung

**De Duizhang à Hyung**

**B**ao s'installa sur son lit défait, et tapota à côté de lui pour inviter Max à s'y asseoir.

« A quoi vous jouez, hyung ?

- De quoi parles-tu, XiZang-ah ? »

Max s'assit et croisa les bras.

« Je t'ai laissé carte blanche pour sa punition. Est-ce une raison pour continuer plusieurs mois après ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec sa punition. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, duizhang.

- Alors comment l'expliques-tu ?

- On s'est rapprochés.

- J'ai remarqué ça, oui. Un peu trop à mon goût. »

Bao humecta ses lèvres. Où Max voulait-il en venir ? Avait-il vu clair dans leur jeu ? Il fallait l'éloigner de ces idées.

« Un peu trop ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus. Se faire des câlins sur scène pour le fanservice, ça passe. Se tripoter devant tout le monde, un peu moins. Demander de changer de chambre pour une nuit, c'est louche. Prendre des douches ensemble à répétition, c'est trop.

- Tu te fais des idées, XiZang, fit sèchement Bao.

- Je me fais des idées quand je vois YunJi boiter dans le dortoir ? Si tu veux mon avis, il est assez dégourdi pour se rattraper avant de de cogner sous la douche. »

KyungHwan était coincé. Il ne répondit pas.

« Ton silence confirme mes soupçons.

- XiZang…

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

- Je le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit leader pour me le rappeler.

- Ne te fâches pas, KyungHwan-hyung.

- Tu viens me tirer les vers du nez, et je n'ai pas le droit de protester ? Tu permets que je te questionne aussi un peu, qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité ?

- Sur ?

- Je ne sais pas, sur ta relation avec HuanBei, par exemple.

- C'est pas le moment.

- Oh, mais c'est intriguant, cette réponse.

- Hyung, s'il te plaît…

- Je suis parfaitement au courant des sentiments de notre maknae à ton égard. Mais ton comportement n'est pas clair.

- Ah oui ?

- Parfaitement. Va falloir choisir ta direction, XiZang. Tu l'acceptes, ou tu le rejettes. Parce que les deux en même temps, c'est pas possible. T'es en train de lui briser le moral.

- Vraiment ?

- On en dirait pas, hm ? Depuis quelques mois, je fais office de confident pour Sunny. Tantôt il vient me dire tout content que tu as daigné de lui sourire, tantôt il vient pleurer sur mes genoux que tu le rejettes. Et tout ça, il ne le montre pas aux autres, parce qu'il sait rester fort.

- Hyung, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour régler ce genre de choses.

- Comme je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un dans mes pattes pour vivre ma vie avec YunJi. »

Max se tut, consterné. Maintenant, c'était Bao qui le coinçait. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, hyung ? »

Bao ne répondit pas, intrigué par cette attitude bien différente du caractère dominant du duizhang.

« Je sais que je fais du mal à Sunny, et je m'en veux de le repousser. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, c'est trop dangereux pour le groupe.

- Mais est-ce que, en dehors du contexte…

- Peut-être. Je ne suis même pas sûr de mes sentiments… Raaah, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Hm ?

- Ne t'éloignes pas de lui, mais remet-le en place si besoin. Sunny déborde très facilement.

- Je sais, hyung. C'est ça qui me fait peur, en plus de son caractère imprévisible. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

- Alors parle avec lui.

- On ne peut pas négocier avec lui. »

Bao se frotta le menton, pensif.

« Sunny est fils unique – comme Goan, Chen et moi, certes – mais il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout, quitte à me forcer la main, à me menacer…

- Alors donne-lui ce qu'il veut. »

Max leva la tête de ses mains et dévisagea Bao.

« Tu es fou ?

- Non, réaliste. S'il obtient ce qu'il veut, il passera à autre chose. Peut-être jettera-t-il son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre après.

- Mais que veut-il ? »

Le hyung ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Non, hyung, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne dois pas céder à ses caprices. Imagine, s'il m'aime et veut me garder pour une durée indéterminée ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- XiZang… Raaah… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Comment ça se passe entre YunJi et toi ?

- Il est amoureux de moi, mais c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à se déclarer, c'est autre chose.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes, au moins ? »

Bao sourit.

« Il compte beaucoup à mes yeux. »

Réponse vague. Max s'en contenta pour comprendre que la situation n'était pas la même qu'avec Sunny.

« DongHae et Chen ne sauraient pas m'aider non plus.

- Non. C'est encore autre chose.

- Hmpf… Je vais réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit. »

Max se leva du lit et s'inclina face à Bao.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté… Ca fait du bien d'en parler.

- J'ai l'habitude… En ce qui concerne notre sujet premier ?

- Oh… Hm. Excuse-moi de t'avoir bousculé. Mais je tiens à ce qu'il y ait un minimum d'ordre et de clarté dans mon sous-groupe. Je pense que tu peux comprendre.

- Tout à fait.

- Et puis… Je n'en parlerai ni au managers ni aux autres… Si tu me promets que vous saurez rester discrets.

- Discrets ? Enfin, Max, tu vois pas comment le fanservice fait des ravages ?

- Un peu c'est bien pour retenir l'attention des fans, mais trop, c'est lassant et trop suggestif. Après, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas non plus rester trop dans l'ombre comme DongHae et Chen…

- Tu devrais faire un peu plus de fanservice avec Sunny. Ça montrerait que tu ne les repousses pas complètement, puisque ce sont des actes publiques.

- Tu as raison… »

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte.

« Je vais y réfléchir… »

En ouvrant la porte :

« Désolé, hyung.

- Y a pas de mal. »

Une fois le duizhang sortit. Bao respira. On ne peut même plus jouer tranquillement…

* * *

_Oui, encore un petit chapitre bof, un peu crossover avec "The Panda and the Lion"... Mais il me semblait important pour montrer que la situation tourne mal..._


	12. Chapitre 10 : Conversation Nocturne

Attention les enfants, long chapitre. Mais un peu plus gai que les précédents !

Ne vous étonnez pas en voyant la fiction passer du mode roman à théâtre. C'était plus facile pour moi... Une discussion à 4 protagonistes, c'est pas facile à gérer.

* * *

**Conversation nocturne**

**C'**était la deuxième nuit que Yi ne dormait pas. Le groupe était tendu à l'approche de leur comeback d'ici quelques semaines, le clip du single phare était tourné, leurs voix enregistrées, ils attendaient pour faire un photoshooting d'ici le surlendemain. Mais ce n'était pas la raison première à l'insomnie naissante du jeune rappeur. C'était un problème plus personnel, lié au dernier incident avec Bao. Cela faisait deux semaines que ça s'était produit, mais ça le hantait encore. Ils avaient bien faillit se faire choper à cause de la connerie de son hyung. Son soi-disant amant qui l'avait tout de même forcé à faire l'amour avec lui, alors qu'il avait bien dit plusieurs fois, gentiment, qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Et il avait bien dit être capable de le violer. C'était en partie ce qu'il avait fait, d'ailleurs.

YunJi devait se faire une raison : KyungHwan jouait avec lui, et ses sentiments sont moindres à son égard, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas forcé de la sorte. Il ne se voilait pas la face. Bao lui avait bien demandé de « jouer avec lui pour une durée indéterminée », quelques mois de cela. Ces jeux lassaient Yi. Il ne voulait pas baiser à tout va, mais juste vivre son amour pour son hyung un peu trop pervers à son goût. Comment arrivait-il encore à l'aimer après tout ça ? Il se le demandait bien. L'Amour. C'est tellement compliqué. Il comprenait maintenant la complexité de la chose dont parlaient les filles au lycée, et dont il s'était bien foutu. Pour lui, c'était « je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime, c'est parti. » Mais ici, était-ce le cas ? Il ne se souvient jamais avoir entendu KyungHwan lui dire le moindre « Je t'aime » de son plein gré. Il se rassura en se rappelant de quelques « Moi aussi ». Ainsi pouvait-il s'accrocher à ces deux mots bien moins forts que les trois autres ?

En tous cas, il savait une chose : on ne peut compter que sur soi-même, au final.

Oui. Soi-même est la seule personne à savoir vous faire plaisir, et mieux que quiconque. Yi ne se souvenait plus de son dernier plaisir solitaire. Cela remontait à plus de 5 mois, c'était certain. Il ne se souvenait plus de quel effet ça faisait, tellement Bao lui avait retourné les sens. C'était le comble pour lui, que de ne plus se souvenir des joies de la masturbation en solitaire.

Il regarda le cadran lumineux bleu : 2 :27. Tout le monde semblait dormir à poings fermés. C'était le moment idéal. D'autant plus que durant son adolescence, il avait développé des techniques de discrétion sans pour autant avoir à se retenir ou se crisper. Cependant un problème s'imposait : à quoi allait-il penser ? Il ne pouvait évidemment pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur lui en regardant des photos de charme sur son portable. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à KyungHwan. Ce serait une victoire indirecte pour lui. Tant pis. Il se concentrerait sur cette redécouverte de soi et du plaisir qu'il gagnerait en le faisant. Voilà.

Second problème. Il était droitier et avait l'habitude de se mettre sur le côté pour le faire la nuit dans son lit. Or, s'il voulait avoir le bras libre de mouvements, il devait se mettre sur le côté gauche, dans lequel cas il se tournerait vers ses deux hyungs. Il jura intérieurement. Double tant pis. Il resterait sur le dos. Voilà.

Après avoir cogité, il prit sa peluche entre les dents – BenBen, son petit éléphant qu'il avait depuis ses 4 ans –, s'humidifia les mains avec sa bouteille d'eau et prit quelques mouchoirs en réserve. Il glissa sa main sous ses vêtements et sourit.

« Salut toi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés en tête à tête, juste toi et moi. » pensa-t-il.

Il se sentit bête de communiquer avec ses parties génitales, et sourit doublement. Il attribua quelques caresses à son membre au repos, avant de se sentir durcir.

« Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi… »

Et il commença son moment d'intimité avec lui-même. Là, il se rappela à quel point c'était bon, mais aussi à quel point ça donnait mal au bras. BenBen avait à nouveau l'oreille pleine de bave, cela rappela de vieux souvenirs à YunJi, comme la foi où sa mère l'avait surpris. Il avait 15 ans et se masturbait gaiement en regardant des vidéos. Rien de bien méchant, hm. Juste des clips de girlsbands en combinaison sexy et en hauts talons. Il faisait avec ce qu'il avait : ses parents avaient installé le contrôle parental, et il n'avait pas réussi à le virer avant 16 ans. Alors en transe, les écouteurs sur les oreilles et bavant sur l'oreille du pauvre BenBen, il n'avait pas vu sa mère entrer dans sa chambre pour lui déposer son linge. Il avait mis un instant avant de voir son reflet dans l'écran de son PC. Sa bouche s'était faite béate, laissant le petit éléphant s'écraser au sol. Cachant son affaire d'une main, retirant ses écouteurs de l'autre, il avait grondé sa génitrice :

_« Maman ! On toque avant d'entrer !_

_- C'est ce que j'ai fait, chéri._

_- Si je ne réponds pas, on n'entre PAS !_

_- Oh, excuses-moi d'être dans ma maison, hm._

_- Maman…_

_- Désolé mon canard, je ne recommencerai pas. C'est promis. »_

Elle était sortie de la chambre après avoir rangé le linge, la panière sous le bras.

_« Au fait, tu as bon goût, mon chéri. Malgré qu'elles soient bien peu habillées, ces filles sont très belles. »_

Elle avait pris le temps de regarder tous les posters qui ornaient les murs de la chambre de son fils : beaucoup de ces girlsbands. Au moins, elle était fixée, il n'était pas gay. YunJi voyait en sa mère un ange gardien. Il décida que le lendemain, il l'appellerait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à sa mère, ça faisait louche.

Il se concentra sur son plaisir, se rappelant de ses points faibles, que Bao n'avait pas forcément su exploiter en ces quelques mois. YunJi serra les dents sur sa peluche alors qu'un spasme était venu le chatouiller. Il échappa un léger gémissement, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il était à présent lancé dans son frottage intensif, se cambrant de temps à autres sous le plaisir. Plaisir qui montait à vive allure. Il y était presque.

« Tu dors pas, YunJi-kun ? »

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux. Comment osait-il le troubler dans sa transe ?

« Hyung, ta gueule, laisse-moi finir, gémit-il essoufflé et sans réfléchir…

- Hm, ça confirme mes soupçons. Excuses-moi. »

Il roula sur le côté, complètement gêné de savoir que quelqu'un de conscient se trouvait dans la pièce, l'entendait et le voyait peut-être – ils n'aimaient pas être dans le noir complet et laissaient leur volet ouvert même la nuit. Son orgasme s'en voyait reculé. Tant pis. Il irait jusqu'au bout, même si BenBen lui avait faussé compagnie en glissant par-terre. Yi se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer quelques bruits indésirables. Là, il y était à nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, étrangement. Une agréable chaleur parcourut son corps, des spasmes vidèrent allègrement ses bourses, pour venir tâcher les mouchoirs prévus à cet effet. Enfin, il râla. C'était fini, mais il était partagé entre la gêne d'avoir été chopé et le bonheur de cette redécouverte.

Jiro : C'est bon, t'as fini ?

YunJi : Hyung… Tu fais chier.

Jiro : Quelle idée de faire ça en pleine nuit dans la chambre…

YunJi : Je t'ai pas réveillé quand même ?

Jiro : Nan, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Et j'ai entendu les draps battre de ton côté. Donc j'ai eu des doutes…

YunJi : Ça reste entre nous…

Jiro : Pourquoi donc ? Tout le monde le fait ici, tu sais…

YunJi rattroupa les mouchoirs et se leva du lit pour aller les jeter à l'autre bout de la chambre. Jiro avait raison : la masturbation était le sport commun – après la danse – de tout le groupe…

YunJi : Aïe !

SiYeol : … Hmpf… YunJi-ah…

YunJi : Merde…

Jiro : Bah bravo, t'as réveillé le mâle !

SiYeol : Ji-hyung, ta gueule…

Jiro : C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça ? C'est pas moi qui ai shooté dans ton lit, j'te rappelle.

SiYeol : Mais si tu l'avais pas ouvert, je me serais rendormi…

Jiro : Non, tout est de la faute de YunJi et sa branlette de minuit, sans quoi moi aussi j'me serais rendormi.

YunJi : Rooh, ça va hein…

SiYeol : Laisse dire, YunJi, il est con.

Jiro : Pff. Dongsaengs irrespectueux.

YunJi rejoignit son lit.

Jiro : Bah puisqu'on est tous réveillés, si on discutait ?

YunJi : Perso, j'ai pas dormi depuis 2 jours, donc je veux bien être occupé cette fois-ci.

Siyeol : Tu as des problèmes de sommeil, YunJi ?

YunJi : Hmm. Le stress du comeback sûrement.

SiYeol : C'est pas notre premier pourtant…

Jiro : Tu nous cache des choses, Yi-kun. Dis tout à tes hyungs préférés !

YunJi : C'est… Personnel. Je vous en parlerai le moment venu.

Jiro : Tss. Cachottier. J'suis sûr qu'il voit quelqu'un en secret. Hein, Si-kun ?

SiYeol ne répondit pas.

Jiro : SiYeol ?

SiYeol : Hm.

Jiro : Raah, pour une fois que toi aussi tu étais lancé dans la causette. J'te trouve bizarre en ce moment aussi. SiYeol qui ne parle pas, c'est trop bizarre.

SiYeol : Je vais très bien. Je me concentre juste… sur mon travail…

Jiro : Le travail, toujours le travail…

YunJi regardait son hyung parler. Les lumières de la ville donnaient pile sur son lit. Ainsi, il pouvait l'admirer, assis sur son lit, complètement démaquillé, ses cheveux récemment teints en violet qui paraissaient noirs d'ébène dans la nuit, torse nu, arborant ses piercings et ses tatouages fièrement. Oui, Jiro était beau et bien foutu. Comme la plupart des autres membres du groupe, d'ailleurs. Yi se trouvait bien le plus laid.

Jiro : Alors mon rouquin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'astiquer si tard dans la nuit ?

YunJi avait dû se teindre les cheveux en orange pour le comeback et le tournage du clip. Il trouvait que cette couleur ne lui allait pas du tout, mais il y avait pire. SiYeol les avait mauves, mais cela lui allait bien, au moins.

YunJi : Je m'ennuyais.

Jiro : Ma foi, c'est une occupation fort ludique. La branlette, c'est sacré.

YunJi : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Jiro : Mais c'est salissant. J'espère que tu n'as pas tâché les draps. YongWoon ne serait pas très content…

YunJi : J'ai prévu le coup. Tu sais, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

Jiro : Je m'en doutais : branleur inconditionné depuis l'adolescence.

YunJi : Hin hin hin…

SiYeol : Parfois j'envie les filles.

YunJi : Pourquoi ?

SiYeol : Au moins, elles salissent rien quand elles se branlent.

Jiro : Bien vu, Si-kun.

YunJi : Une amie du lycée m'a dit que c'était moins facile à atteindre, l'orgasme, pour elles.

Jiro : T'as des conversations passionnantes avec tes amies, toi.

YunJi : Naaan, mais elle était une fille différente des autres… Un garçon manqué aux cheveux courts qui essayait de rivaliser avec moi dans les battles de rap.

Jiro : Wow. C'est classe ça. Attends… Tu nous l'as pas déjà dit ça ?

YunJi : Siiii…

SiYeol : Oui, elle est rappeuse dans un girlsband d'une autre compagnie, maintenant.

YunJi : Voilà.

Jiro : Le monde est petit.

SiYeol : Comme ta bite.

Jiro : Putain, Si…

YunJi : Bien placé, Si.

Jiro : Comme ma bite dans vos culs, bande de p'tits cons.

SiYeol : Pas de grossièretés, hyung.

Jiro : Tient, là vous pourrez pas me coincer : puisqu'on parlait d'orgasmes féminins, vous avez déjà réussi justement à le faire atteindre avec vos coups ?

YunJi : Avec quelques coups de langue, oui.

Jiro : Oh le p'tit enfoiré d'vantard. Et toi Si ?

SiYeol : M'oui. Quelques fois. Rarement je dirais… Je me sens souvent un peu égoïste et faible après avoir joui en premier.

Jiro : T'es pas le seul, t'en fais pas. Mais j'avoue avoir eu plus de chance que toi, haha. Et toi là-bas, explique nous comment tu t'y es pris.

YunJi : T'es jaloux de mes talents, hm ?

Jiro : J'me disais que si t'avais fait jouir une fille déjà pendant les préliminaires, t'as dû rester un moment entre ses cuisses.

YunJi : C'est vrai. Mais c'était avec ma deuxième copine, et elle m'a un peu forcé-

Jiro : La cochonne…

YunJi : Ah, là, je peux pas te contredire… J'allais dire aussi que le goût de la cyprine ne me dérange pas. Au contraire…

Jiro : Cochon, va.

SiYeol : Vous faisiez un couple parfait, faut croire.

YunJi : Oui… Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je ne la voyais presque plus à cause des entraînements, et elle a fini par se trouver un autre jouet humain que moi.

Jiro : La sal-

YunJi : L'insulte pas, s'il te plaît.

Jiro : Okay, pardon.

YunJi : D'ailleurs, t'as baisé combien de filles différentes ?

Jiro : Je sais pas exactement. Entre ma période d'idole au Japon, puis ma période d'entraînement à Los Angeles, et enfin ma carrière en Corée du Sud… Je dirais une bonne quinzaine, si pas plus.

SiYeol : T'as commencé tôt… Ta carrière, je veux dire.

Jiro : 16 ans. Et ma première fois était à 15 ans, avec mon ex avec qui je sortais depuis mes 13 ans.

YunJi : C'est mignon.

Jiro : C'est devenu moins mignon après. En fait, j'ai eu que deux petites amies jusque-là. La première de 13 à 16 ans, la deuxième de 16 à 18 ans, qui était une idole de J-pop aussi. Elle était plus âgée que moi – de pas beaucoup, mais c'est à préciser -, et elle m'a beaucoup appris. Depuis, que des coups d'un soir, ou des histoires de pas plus de deux semaines.

YunJi : Entre les japonaises, les américaines et les coréennes… T'as une préférence ?

Jiro : Je reste fidèle à mes origines. Les américaines sont superficielles – mais ma foi très diverses, j'me suis tapé toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel là-bas, latino, blonde, brune, rousse, même black, je la voyais pas dans le noir…

SiYeol : C'est pas sympa ça.

Jiro : Je sais. Mais elle était super douée au moins. Elle bougeait bien. Bref, je disais… Ah oui. Les coréennes, j'ai pas eu trop trop l'occasion de tester, peut-être deux fois. Elles étaient assez timides. Les japonaises que j'ai connues étaient bien moins coincées. Et je dois dire qu'entendre ma langue maternelle pendant l'acte, ça me met plus à l'aise. Bref. Vous ?

YunJi : Quatre différentes. Dont une Pékinoise bourrée.

SiYeol : Quatre coréennes…

Jiro : Petits joueurs…

SiYeol : Puisque tu te dis bisexuel, t'as forcément essayé avec des mecs.

Jiro : Oui… Quatre fois.

SiYeol : C'est comment ?

Yi resta bloqué un instant. Il prépara son mensonge si on lui demandait son avis.

Jiro : C'est… Une expérience intéressante. Entre hommes, on connaît mieux nos points sensibles, et ça veut pas forcément dire qu'on fait ça comme des bourrins. J'ai connu trois jeunes hommes bien mignons, préférant l'extrême douceur à l'extrême violence pour la plupart – sauf un, quoi. J'ai bien aimé. Ça change pas beaucoup d'une femme en fait, je trouve.

SiYeol : Trois ? Et le quatrième ?

Jiro : *HUM*… Il s'est retourné contre moi. Je l'ai senti passé…

SiYeol : Aïe…

Jiro : Oui, aïe. Mon cul a bien morflé, depuis j'ai plus jamais touché à un homme. J'ai jamais autant détesté faire l'amour que cette fois-ci…

SiYeol : Ça donne pas envie…

Jiro : Tu voudrais essayer avec moi ?

SiYeol : Rêve.

Jiro : Et toi, YunJi-kun, tu voudrais ?

YunJi se rappela ce qu'il avait dit à Bao quelques semaines auparavant. Au fond, oui, il désirait Jiro. Mais ça craignait… Et il mentait très mal…

YunJi : Oh oui, hyung…

Autant prendre ça à la rigolade.

Jiro : Oh le petit garnement, il veut recevoir une punition de son hyung préféré ?

YunJi : J'en ai déjà le zizi tout dur.

SiYeol : Raah, bande de dégueulasses, allez faire ça ailleurs.

Jiro : Il me chauffe, le petit enfoiré…

YunJi : Calme-toi, cette nuit c'est non, j'ai déjà donné.

Jiro : Alors ça, c'est fourbe…

On toqua à la porte. Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Avaient-ils parlé trop fort ? Un maknae encore à moitié endormi entra.

RyeoSu : Vous êtes bruyants pour cette heure de la nuit…

Jiro : Pardon mon chéri. On t'a réveillé ?

RyeoSu : Nan, mais vous m'avez empêché de me rendormir. Et votre discussion m'intéresse.

SiYeol tapota sur son lit.

SiYeol : Viens dans mon lit, reste pas debout.

Jiro : Tu veux pas de moi dans ton lit, mais un maknae à peine majeur, là tu dis pas non.

SiYeol : Pcht.

La troll-line était au complet. Un sourire fendit le visage de bébé du maknae, heureux de se voir accepté dans une discussion d'adultes.

Jiro : On parlait de cul.

RyeoSu : J'ai entendu.

Jiro : Alors parle-nous de ton expérience. Ton compteur ?

RyeoSu : Cinq filles et un homme.

SiYeol : Putain, YunJi, il nous bat le petit enfoiré…

YunJi : Ces jeunes, ils copulent de plus en plus tôt… T'as commencé à quel âge ?

RyeoSu : 14 ans.

YunJi : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il l'a fait la même année que moi, ce p'tit mécréant.

Jiro : Attends attends. Un homme ?

RyeoSu : Oui hyung.

Jiro : T'étais placé où ?

RyeoSu : En-dessous.

La sincérité du maknae laissait les 3 hyungs béats.

Jiro : Et… t'as aimé ?

RyeoSu : M'oui. Il était assez doux avec moi. Mais ça faisait bizarre de se sentir un peu comme à la place d'une fille…

Jiro : Je comprends… Eh. Ce mec, c'était pas DongFan-san ?

Reo se figea un court instant.

RyeoSu : Arrêtez de dire ce genre de conneries… Pourquoi il y aurait eu quelque chose entre Goan-hyung et moi ?

Jiro : Vous partagiez la même chambre en étant trainees, non ?

RyeoSu : Et alors ?

Jiro : Raaah, du calme, Reo-kun, je te taquinais ! Tiens, viens faire un câlin à ton hyung préféré.

Reo haussa un sourcil et câlina SiYeol devant le rappeur japonais sans voix.

YunJi : Bim.

Jiro : Arh, la ferme toi.

YunJi : Je te taquine, hyung.

Jiro : J'peux te taquiner aussi ? Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Bao-hyung si t'avais envie d'une branlette ?

Yi sentit ses oreilles chauffer. S'ils n'étaient pas dans le noir, ils l'auraient bien vu devenir plus rouge qu'un homard cuit à la vapeur.

YunJi : B-Bao-hyung ?

Jiro : Parfaitement. Je sais que tu le préfères à moi, et ça me blesse.

RyeoSu : Jiro-hyung est blessé ? Il veut un câlin de son maknae préféré ?

Jiro : Tu serais trop gentil.

Alors que le plus jeune sautait sur le lit du plus âgé de la chambre, Yi respirait calmement, ayant eu peur qu'on n'ait découvert son lourd secret.

RyeoSu : Hyung, arrêtes de me toucher les fesses…

YunJi : C'est le risque d'aller faire un câlin à Ji-hyung.

Jiro : Ce gamin est foutrement bien monté, ça me bouffe.

RyeoSu : Hy-hyung, enlèves ta main de là…

SiYeol : Omo, Jiro, pas d'attouchements sur maknae. D.-hyung ne serait pas très content.

YunJi : Goan-hyung non plus.

Jiro : Tss. Moi je l'aime notre maknae.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Reo émit un petit couinement.

Jiro : Naah, t'excites pas pour si peu. Ces jeunes…

Le rappeur prit le maknae géant dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

Jiro : Franchement, les managers ont des idées bizarres. C'est quoi ce vert moche ? Tes pauvres cheveux…

RyeoSu : Ma couleur me plaît assez. Y a pire.

SiYeol : Comme YunJi.

Jiro : C'est vrai que l'orange là…

YunJi : Laissez mes cheveux carotte tranquilles. Celui qui endure le plus, c'est SangHee. Le turquoise, c'est pas son truc.

RyeoSu : Et Goan-hyung dit qu'il ressemble à un mini-troll avec son rose.

Jiro : Pas faux.

Rire général.

SiYeol : En fait, Max, D., Sunny et Bao sont bien tombés avec leurs couleurs représentatives. Noir, on peut pas avoir mieux. Blanc, ça lui change pas du blond. Jaune, pareil. Brun, c'est top.

YunJi : Le roux allait mieux à Bao-hyung qu'à moi.

RyeoSu : C'est vrai.

YunJi : On a l'air de sortir de la Gaypride avec nos cheveux arc-en-ciel, là…

SiYeol : J'aime bien mon mauve…

Jiro : Le violet c'est sexy.

YunJi : Oh oui…

Jiro : Recommence pas.

YunJi : Siii… Jiro-hyuuung…

Jiro : Naaaan. T'as dit que t'avais déjà donné ce soir.

YunJi : En fait non, j'ai bien enviiiie…

Il lui fit signe de venir. Il était bien réveillé et voulait s'amuser un peu. Jiro se leva du lit, laissant Reo retomber dessus, et sauta sur son jeune ami.

Jiro : Tu l'auras voulu.

Il le prit par les épaules et le retourna, avant de l'enserrer de ses bras musclés, alors que YunJi avait la tête dans l'oreiller.

YunJi : Oh oui, hyung, vas-y… J'aime quand c'est violent…

SiYeol : Vous cassez rien, hm.

RyeoSu : C'est sale tout ça…

YunJi sentit son hyung lui donner quelques coups de reins dans les fesses pour de faux. Mais ils étaient d'une violence incroyable. Il en avait déjà mal au cul, même pour du faux. Il n'osa pas imaginer se retrouver empalé par une telle brute.

YunJi : Hmm, oui... Jiro-hyuuung, c'est bon…

Jiro : Ohh, j'aime ton p'tit cul, YunJi… Imite-moi une fille dans les Hentai…

Il prit une petite voix, connaissant bien ce genre de vocabulaire japonais qui faisait tant plaisir à Jiro.

YunJi : Iyaaa, onii-chaaan !

Jiro : Hmm, ouii, salooope…

SiYeol : Arrêtez donc de vous exciter comme ça, ou ça va mal finir…

Jiro : Oui papa.

Le plus âgé se leva du lit et rejoignit le sien.

YunJi : Ooohhh, non, onii-chan, revieeens…

Jiro : SiYeol-appa a dit d'arrêter.

RyeoSu : Bande de dégueulasses.

Jiro : Il est jaloux mon petit maknae ?

RyeoSu : Pas le moins du monde.

Jiro prit le maknae dans ses bras et lui administra une bonne dose de chatouilles. YunJi se laissa retomber sur son lit.

SiYeol : Question pour déconner : Si vous pouviez vous taper un membre du groupe, ce serait qui ?

Jiro : Toi, sans hésiter.

SiYeol : Merci, ça me touche. Reo ?

RyeoSu : Vous allez me charrier, mais j'hésite entre Sunny et Goan-hyung.

Jiro : Pourquoi je m'en doutais déjà ?

RyeoSu : Ne dis rien, hyung. S'il te plaît.

Il lui posa le doigt sur la bouche.

RyeoSu : Et toi, Si-hyung ?

SiYeol : Hmmm… Vous êtes tous bien charmants. J'ai le choix… Après, ça dépend des envies… J'ai bien aimé embêter YongWoon avec les défis de YunJi. Jiro, tu serais forcément consentant. YunJi, peut-être que toi aussi. Chen-hyung a l'air pas mal non plus…

RyeoSu : Donghae-hyung ne te laisserait même pas toucher à sa braguette.

Jiro : Autant le dire direct : tu veux te taper tout le monde.

SiYeol : On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais comme j'ai trop le choix, je dirais personne.

YunJi : J'allais me réjouir que quelqu'un veuille bien de moi…

SiYeol : Pourquoi personne ne voudrais de toi ?

YunJi : J'suis trop moche.

RyeoSu : C'est vrai, t'es trop laid, hyung…

YunJi : Merci mon amour…

SiYeol : Tient, bah qui te tenterais, toi ?

Yi inspira et expira, priant pour qu'on ne le cale pas.

YunJi : Peut-être Jiro-hyung. Ou XiZang-ge, puisqu'on partage notre chambre à Beijing.

Jiro : Tu choisis tes voisins de chambre ? Coquin va, la facilité d'abord…

YunJi : Oh, tient, bah Si-hyung aussi, alors.

SiYeol : Décidément, je suis désiré, moi.

Jiro : Tu oublies quelqu'un, YunJi-kun…

YunJi : Attends, j'ai pas fini. Hmm… Je dirais SangHee aussi, s'il me laissait l'approcher.

RyeoSu : Yi-hyung et Si-hyung vont briser le SangWoon…

Jiro : Yi-kuuun, y a quelqu'un que t'aurais dû dire en premier, mais que t'as pas dit, c'est louche tout ça…

YunJi : Le meilleur pour la fin, hyung. J'ajoute aussi Bao-hyung à ma liste.

RyeoSu : J'ai presque eu peur.

YunJi : Oh, je t'ajoute toi aussi, maknae-ah.

RyeoSu : Merci hyung.

Jiro : Eh. YunJi-kun. Tu l'as pas déjà testé, Bao-san ?

YunJi : Pardon ?

Jiro : Tu m'as bien entendu. On sait tous ce qu'a été ta punition. Alors maintenant, est-ce que vous n'avez QUE pris une douche ensemble ? C'est moins sûr.

SiYeol : Ji-hyung, t'es dégueulasse.

Jiro : Ton silence est inquiétant, Yi-kun. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Yi s'était retourné pour ne pas faire face à celui qui l'interrogeait de la sorte. Que répondre à ça ? Vraiment ? N'importe quoi paraîtrait louche…

YunJi : Rien.

Jiro : Je ne te crois pas. Je sais quand tu mens.

RyeoSu : Hyung, arrêtes…

Jiro : Tch. Laisse les grands parler.

RyeoSu : … Je retourne vers mon hyung préféré.

Il changea de lit alors que YunJi cherchait encore une réponse crédible.

YunJi : Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait d'autre, d'après toi ?

Jiro : Il en faut beaucoup pour t'exténuer, et quand on est remontés, t'étais à plat, alors qu'une heure avant, t'avais juste un peu mal au dos. J'en conclus que vous vous êtes beaucoup agités.

YunJi : Bien, ensuite ?

Jiro : Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans cette chambre aussi… Tu vois de quelle odeur je veux parler ?

YunJi : Pas du tout.

Jiro : Puis, je trouve que vous vous êtes pas mal rapprochés.

YunJi : Quand tu prends une douche à poil avec quelqu'un, ça ne peut que rapprocher, hyung.

Jiro : Je veux bien te croire…

YunJi : Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour te convaincre que tu penses complètement de travers ? Le stress, ça crève, on est bien d'accord ?

SiYeol : Vrai.

YunJi : Quand t'as un homme à poil à ton cul, qui en plus te caresse en te savonnant, juste pour t'emmerder… Est-ce normal de stresser ? Surtout quand tu as vu la taille de son engin…

RyeoSu : Normal.

YunJi : Bao-hyung m'a rendu tout ce que j'avais fait subir au groupe. Il m'a fait passer un sale quart d'heure, d'une certaine manière. Oui, on s'est retrouvés dans cette chambre après une douche fort déstabilisante. Qu'est-ce qu'on y a fait ? On a beaucoup parlé, mais il continuait de me mettre mal à l'aise en me touchant…

Jiro : Où je pense ?

YunJi : Entre autre. Mais pas forcément que là. C'était comme un jeu : je devais rester concentré sur la conversation alors qu'il me tripotait un peu partout. Un jeu bien sadique.

Il était lancé dans son mensonge. Il trouvait que ça tenait la route.

Jiro : Ceci explique cela…

YunJi : Et si ça t'intéresse de le savoir, oui, j'ai bandé comme un con à cause de ça. Tu vois le degré de punition ?

Jiro : … Je vois. Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais pas en parler.

YunJi : Mais… N'allez pas en vouloir à KyungHwan-hyung. J'ai eu ce que je méritais. Après tout, vous tous, je vous ai aussi mis mal à l'aise avec mes conneries… Enfin. Je dis avoir passé un sale quart d'heure, mais se faire caresser, c'est pas se faire tabasser, loin de là… Enfin, vous comprenez.

SiYeol : … Nom d'un chameausaure.

RyeoSu : BIEN. Tout ça c'est passé, ça date en plus, passons à autre chose.

YunJi savait bien qu'il avait mis tout le monde mal à l'aise avec son histoire. Enfin. Il a juste atténué la réalité. Il en était fier, d'une certaine manière.

YunJi : T'as raison, Reo-ah. C'est du passé tout ça. D'ailleurs, Ji-hyung ?

Jiro : Hm ?

YunJi : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça si tardivement ? Ca fait quelques mois que ça s'est passé…

Jiro : J'ai pris le temps d'étudier votre comportement. Je trouvais tout ça bien louche. Tous vos rapprochements, que ce soit pendant les entraînements ou même sur scène… Comme la foi ou vous avez fait croire à la foule que vous vous embrassiez.

YunJi : C'est du fanservice ça. Et en discutant avec Bao, on s'est pas mal rapprochés. Donc on se sent moins gênés pour faire ce genre de choses ou se taquiner. Bref. On peut passer à autre chose, comme le dit Reo ?

Jiro : Hmhm. Si-chéri ?

SiYeol : Quoi ?

Jiro : Je veux qu'on fasse plus de fanservice sur scène.

SiYeol : Donne-moi tes idées ?

Jiro : On pourrait organiser un pocky-game pour le concert de comeback.

SiYeol : M'oui.

Jiro : Et nous, on va trop loin « sans le faire exprès ». Ça te tente ?

SiYeol : Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse vraiment, quoi.

RyeoSu : Pourquoi vous essaieriez pas, là tout de suite ?

Les deux regardèrent le maknae avec un air dégoûté.

RyeoSu : C'est peut-être pas les meilleures conditions pour un premier baiser, mais imaginez, vous vous dégonflez sur scène… La déception des fans…

YunJi : Il est pas con mon dongsaeng.

SiYeol : … Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Ji-hyung ?

Jiro : Je suis jamais contre un bisou, moi.

SiYeol se pinça les lèvres et se leva de son lit. Décidément, cette nuit était un défilé entre les lits. Il s'installa à côté de Jiro sur son lit. Les lumières de la ville les éclairaient tous les deux.

RyeoSu : C'est pas n'importe quoi un baiser. Faut voir quel genre vous voulez faire devant les fans.

Jiro : Ça va, l'expert… On est grands.

En effet, RyeoSu avait déjà effleuré les lèvres de Goan « accidentellement » sur scène pour du fanservice également. Jusque-là, c'était l'acte le plus osé non-suggéré qu'avait pu faire n'importe quel membre du groupe. D'ici peu, le Reoan allait donc se faire détrôner par le JiroSi…

YunJi : Omo, je veux pas voir cette horreur…

Jiro : C'est ça, en fait t'attends que ça.

SiYeol : Ji, concentre-toi. On devrait faire ça comment ?

Jiro : Pas un truc trop long, les fans vont mourir sinon. Réfléchis. Comment ça pourrait tomber alors qu'on est en train de manger un pocky ?

SiYeol : On a qu'à laisser le hasard faire.

Jiro : Alors ?

SiYeol : On devrait juste tester le contact de nos lèvres, pour pas être trop surpris.

Jiro : Ok…

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

SiYeol : Ca me gêne qu'on me bouffe du regard comme ça, les gars…

Jiro : Moi aussi…

YunJi : Qu'est-ce que ça va être devant des milliers de fans…

RyeoSu : J'avoue…

SiYeol : Pas faux… T'as eu une bonne idée, Reo, faire un test, ça décoince un peu. Prêt Jiro ?

Son ami hocha la tête. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et frissonnèrent en sentant leurs lèvres s'effleurer. SiYeol se les pinça à nouveau.

SiYeol : Je peux pas.

Jiro : Rooh, allez, Si…

YunJi : Allez, hyung !

RyeoSu : Go, hyung ! Tu peux le faire !

SiYeol respira calmement.

SiYeol : Ok. Ok Si. Du calme… Tu vas y arriver…

Jiro : Tu crains, mec.

SiYeol : Ta gueule !

A ces mots, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, pendant 3 secondes. Leurs deux dongsaengs restèrent sur le cul. Une fois cet étrange baiser terminé, Jiro lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

Jiro : Là, pour le coup, c'était trop long.

SiYeol : Putain, quel con…

Il retourna se jeter sur son lit, comme s'il s'en voulait.

YunJi : Ça va pas, hyung ?

SiYeol : Ça va. Ça va très bien.

Jiro : Un peu brutal comme bisou. Mais j'ai bien aimé.

SiYeol : Ah ? Bah c'est cool.

Jiro : T'as pas aimé, toi.

SiYeol : Pas plus que ça…

RyeoSu : Pourquoi t'y es resté collé 3 secondes alors ?

SiYeol : Je sais pas…

YunJi : Tu te forces à pas aimer, hyung.

SiYeol : Peut-être…

Jiro : Allez, Si ! Smile ! C'était amusant ! On recommence quand tu veux.

Si toisa son ami. Ses sentiments venaient d'être bouleversés, et lui, il se marrait ?

RyeoSu : Allez, hyung. Oublie ça. Ça va passer tout seul sur scène.

SiYeol : J'espère…

YunJi resta pensif. Et dire que SiYeol était rebuté à l'idée d'embrasser son meilleur ami… Lui, il couchait avec le sien depuis quelques mois. Et il osait l'aimer. Il se disait que SiYeol était vraiment trop enfermé dans les conventions.

Jiro : Eh, les gars, j'ai une putain d'idée.

SiYeol : Oh oh… Tous aux abris…

Reo se jeta sous la couverture de SiYeol.

Jiro : Moquez-vous, moquez-vous… Je pense que mon idée serait bien pour améliorer les relations dans le groupe.

YunJi : Ah ?

Jiro : C'est même toi qui m'en a donné l'idée, Yi-kun.

YunJi : Tu m'en vois flatté.

Jiro : Oui, tout à l'heure, alors que je t'avais surpris, tu m'as demandé de garder ça pour moi, et je t'ai répondu que tout le monde le faisais.

YunJi : Hmhm.

SiYeol : Je sens le plan foireux arriver…

Jiro : Vous allez trouver ça foireux, sûrement… Mais je pense qu'à long terme, ce sera bénéfique pour nos relations. Alors… Plutôt que de se cacher pour se branler, pourquoi ne pas, de temps en temps, le faire à plusieurs ?

Silence. Ses trois dongsaengs se regardèrent.

RyeoSu : Je pense que certains ne vont jamais vouloir.

Jiro : Je ne dis pas qu'on va les forcer. Certains préfèrent garder ce moment intime pour eux. Mais peut-être que d'autres en ont marre de se cacher et de se faire choper, donc de se voir dérangé. N'est-ce pas ?

YunJi : Oui et non. Je préfère garder ce moment pour moi… Mais j'suis d'accord avec toi, si y en a qui veulent tester. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Reo et Si se regardèrent.

RyeoSu : M'ouais… Pourquoi pas.

Jiro : Je sens un maknae voyeur dans le coin…

Reo lança un regard pervers à Jiro.

RyeoSu : Oh yeah.

SiYeol : Hm. Perso, je reste neutre.

Jiro : Bien. Je proposerai l'idée aux leaders dès demain.

YunJi : Aujourd'hui, tu veux dire.

Jiro : Ouais… Ouais, pas faux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, si bien qu'ils étaient les premiers levés, quand le soleil daigna de se montrer. Ils préparèrent même le petit déjeuner pour s'occuper… Mais ils durent faire une sieste durant l'après-midi pour tenir jusqu'au soir, aux entraînements. Ces entraînements étaient importants. Il fallait donner le meilleur d'eux pour ce comeback, qui promettait de combler les fans en amour et en étrangeté.


	13. Chapitre 11 : Dernière fois

**A nouveau chapitre long + rating M.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Comme si c'était la dernière fois.**

**V**oilà 4 mois que Yi s'était déclaré à Bao, ce fameux soir sous la douche. 4 moi qu'il avait accepté son ultime défi de jouer avec lui. 4 mois d'illusion. Il avait bien réfléchi. Suite à l'évènement sous la douche, il avait pris peur de son hyung préféré. Il le savait capable d'abuser de lui si l'envie l'en prenait. Il savait également qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes sentiments. Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Le groupe s'était mis d'accord pour regarder un film ce soir-là. Tout le monde était alors installé au salon. Ou presque. Sunny était parti dormir, se disant exténué par son entraînement, mais beaucoup le soupçonnaient de vouloir regarder un autre genre de film. Bao s'apprêtait à rejoindre tous ses dongsaengs, quand au coin du couloir on le stoppa net, le poussant en arrière dans la pénombre du dortoir.

« KyungHwan-hyuuung, fit Yi d'une voix sensuelle…

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Euh… mardi ? »

Décidément, aucun romantisme en ce hyung…

« Ça fait quatre mois aujourd'hui, hyung.

- Roooh, YunJi, c'est un truc de fille, compter les mois… »

YunJi lâcha KyungHwan et prit un air boudeur.

« Très bien. Va rejoindre les autres, je vais dormir. Moi qui voulais fêter ça…

- Attends… Fêter ?

- Non, rien, laisse. »

Il fit mine de rejoindre sa chambre, quand Bao l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Attends, excuses-moi, j'ai répondu du tac-au-tac, je voulais pas paraître si indifférent…

- Hm.

- … On va dans ma chambre ? »

Yi se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son amant, qui le transporta jusque dans sa chambre, le jetant sur son lit, avant de se jeter à ses côtés. Le plus jeune monta à califourchon sur les cuisses de son hyung, et se pencha pour l'embrasser en une longue étreinte. Yi voulait aimer Bao ce soir.

Une dernière fois, peut-être.

« Hyung, je veux jouer, ce soir.

- Je veux bien.

- Je veux qu'on fasse ça bien. J'ai tellement envie… Faisons-le comme si c'était la dernière fois !

- Comme tu voudras… De quoi as-tu envie ? »

Alors que Bao lui caressait lentement les hanches, Yi leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit test de connaissance ?

- Ooh… C'a l'air barbant !

- Non, laisse-moi t'expliquer : je te pose des questions sur moi – après tout, ça fait 4 mois qu'on… »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Il allait dire « être ensemble », mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, pour Bao. Il se reprit.

« On s'est vraiment rapproché pendant ces 4 mois, et en tout ce temps, tu as dû en apprendre plus sur moi.

- Hmhm.

- Je te pose une question, si tu réponds juste, je me déshabille ou je change de position. On commence simple, puis ça devient de plus en plus dur.

- Si je réponds mal ?

- Tu oses imaginer cette éventualité ?

- Un petit détail peut m'avoir échappé…

- Eh bien si tu te trompes, je reviens en arrière. Un peu comme les jeux érotiques sur pc.

- On voit où tu trouves tes idées, YunJi-ah ! »

Il lui tapota la joue. Yi se mordit la lèvre, se sentant comme fiché « habitué aux hentais ».

« Je veux bien tester.

- OK ! »

Il se plaça sur le bord du lit. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, juste une lampe de chevet éclairait le lit. YunJi avait peur des réponses de Bao. S'il répondait faux à certaines questions, ce serait la preuve qu'il se fiche bien de lui.

« Mon nom complet ?

- Park YunJi. »

Il s'allongea sur le lit et tourna la tête vers Bao, étendant son corps sur les draps.

« Mon âge ?

- 21 ans. »

Il souleva son T-shirt jusqu'à son cou.

« Ma date de naissance ? »

Bao ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit… La réponse déçut YunJi. Il baissa son T-shirt.

« A un jour près, hyung…*****

- Désolé… J'ai tant de dates de naissance à mémoriser, et les nombres, c'est pas mon truc…

- Dans ce cas… Mon signe astrologique ?

- Scorpion. »

C'était une question facile. Il remonta son T-shirt.

« Ma taille ?

- 1m75. »

Ce n'était pas exact, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir sa taille au centimètre près. Il retira son T-shirt.

« Mon groupe sanguin ?

- AB. »

Il abaissa son short à ses genoux et jeta la tête en arrière.

« Ma pointure ?

- Hum… »

Bao se gratta le front, semblant se creuser la tête.

« 40 ?

- Juste. »

YunJi sourit. Finalement, Bao se débrouillait assez bien, pour l'instant. Il retira son short et le jeta au sol. Puis il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Ma couleur préférée ?

- Violet. »

Il se releva et fit face à son amant, le regardant amoureusement.

« Mon parfum de glace préféré ?

- Citron. »

Il retomba sur le lit, jambes repliées. Il en déplia une pour poser son pied sur la cuisse de Bao.

« Style de musique favoris ?

- Electro. »

Il écarta les cuisses et posa la main sur son entrejambe. Il laissa à Bao le temps d'apprécier ce tableau, cherchant la question suivante… Ce n'était certes pas la position idéale pour parler de ça, mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée pour ce niveau de difficulté :

« Prénoms de mes parents ?

- Oh ! Je les ai sur le bout de la langue ! Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

Yi se demandait si Bao était vraiment dans le jeu ou s'il cherchait les réponses, juste pour profiter de la vue. En tout cas, son dévouement lui plaisait.

« JiHo et SoYu. C'est adorable comme ils ont mélangé leurs prénoms pour créer le tien.

- Je trouve aussi. »

Il se redressa et se mordit le doigt, les jambes toujours écartées.

« Le prénom de ma sœur et son âge ? Je te laisse une marge pour son âge.

- On l'a déjà rencontré, il me semble… SoRa. C'est ça ? Elle est très fan de SangHee, non ?

- Oui ! « C'est mon ultime biaaaas ! », l'imita-t-il. Elle est populaire à l'école parce que son frère fait partie des KM-Reon.

- Hmmm… Tu viens de me donner un indice pour son âge. Vous devez avoir beaucoup d'écart, dis-moi.

- Possible.

- Je dirais 17 ans.

- Tout juste.

- Elle est aussi mignonne que son frère, il me semble.

- Non, elle n'est pas aussi moche que moi. »

Il vint l'enlacer. Bao lui caressa les cheveux.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que t'es loin d'être moche ?

- Je ne comptes plus, hyung. Je t'ai parlé de mon dernier animal de compagnie ?

- Hum… Attends que je me souvienne… C'était pas un rat ?

- Quel était son nom ?

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? C'était un mâle ou une femelle ?

- Femelle. C'était ma petite femme.

- Hmm… Ca remontes à loin… »

Bao serra la taille de son dongsaeng, se creusant la tête pour se souvenir du prénom d'un vulgaire animal de compagnie, qui restait très précieux aux yeux de Yi, même mort depuis quelques années…

« Ba… non… Bo… Oui, Bo… Hmm… BoBae ?

- Tu as une mémoire d'éléphant.

- Je suis un éléphant.

- Reste modeste, hyung… »

Il lui ôta son T-shirt d'un trait.

« Ma peluche au dortoir. Quelle est sa forme et quel est son nom ?

- Oh, ce petit éléphant… Coïncidence ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Son nom… Attends… BenBen ?

- Tu es trop fort, hyung. »

Il l'aida à retirer son jogging.

« Quel est mon idéal féminin ?

- Une fille qui t'aime comme tu es, de préférence de moins d'1m70. »

Par cette question et cette réponse, ils sous-entendaient bien qu'ils ne resteraient pas indéfiniment « ensemble ». Malgré cela, en guise de récompense pour avoir bien répondu, YunJi embrassa KyungHwan, avant de laisser glisser sa main sur son torse.

« On va passer à quelques questions plus intéressantes.

- Je veux bien.

- Hmmm… Combien mesure mon sexe en érection ?

- J'ai jamais mesuré, ma foi.

- Je te laisse une marge.

- Oh. Eh bien… Je dirais 15cm.

- Tu me surestimes un peu, mais c'est pas loin.

- J'suis curieux de savoir combien tu as mesuré par toi-même…

- 12,7.

- Précis. »

YunJi sourit malicieusement à son hyung et se laissa retomber sur le lit en arrière, étendant les bras.

« Cite-moi 3 de mes points sensibles.

- Je peux les montrer aussi.

- Fais-toi plaisir. »

Bao se pencha sur lui et lui pinça un de ses tétons.

« Hmm… Oui. »

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'entre ses jambes et lui caressa l'aine.

« On a découvert celui-ci il y a peu.

- C'est vrai, hyung… »

Enfin, il insinua ses doigts sous les fesses de son dongsaeng, suivant la raie de ses fesses, et appuya en un point stratégique, là où son majeur s'enfonçait un peu plus. YunJi émit un léger gémissement.

« J'ai tout bon ?

- M'oui. »

Yi se redressa et retira son slip, au plus grand bonheur de Bao. Il serra les cuisses et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Quelle est ma position préférée ?

- Oh… Bonne question… Est-ce qu'on l'a beaucoup utilisée ?

- Pas assez à mon goût. »

Bao resta un instant la bouche ouverte, prêt à répondre… Mais il finit par se raviser.

« Je sais pas… »

Yi prit un air de chien battu.

« Tu te rends compte, après le nombre de fois où on l'a fait..?

- Je… Désolé… C'est honteux de ma part… »

Yi ramena ses genoux à son torse, se cachant presque complètement, puis il tapota l'épaule de Bao : au moins, il s'excusait.

« Je te la montrerai ce soir.

- Cool !

- Question suivante : ce que je préfère faire quand je suis avec toi ? »

Bao lui sourit tendrement.

« Rester enlacés. »

Yi avait craint une réponse déplacée, mais non. Bao avait répondu tout juste. Rien que pour ça, il l'aida à retirer son caleçon et ils s'allongèrent pour s'enlacer dans les draps.

« Dernière question : ce que je préfère que tu me fasses ?

- Hum… Dans quel sens ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pendant l'acte, ou en dehors ?

- Tient bah, réponds aux deux.

- Eh bien… En dehors, je dirais que tu as l'air de particulièrement apprécier mes baisers, et quand je te caresse les cheveux comme ça, dit-il en exécutant le mouvement ce à quoi Yi répondit par un sourire. Donc je pense que c'est quand je combine les deux.

- C'est pas faux. Disons que ça me donne une sensation de sécurité…

- Tu es adorable. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Yi en avait oublié que était son but pour cette soirée. Bao avait-il vu clair dans son jeu, voyait-il ce que son jeune amant lui réservait ?

« Pour ce qui est de pendant l'amour… Je ne sais pas trop. Tes gémissements agissent comme une drogue qui fait que je manque d'attention.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis. Mais essaye de répondre.

- J'hésite… Tu ne veux pas me donner un indice ?

- Je t'ai assez aidé comme ça. »

KyungHwan se pinça les lèvres. Il voyait tellement de possibilités… En fait, Yi non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Il se disait qu'il réfléchirait à la réponse, si elle lui paraissait correcte ou non. Il se blottit dans ses bras, attendant cette réponse.

« Je vais faire par déduction alors… Je sens en toi une sorte de rejet du sexe, parfois. Je suppose donc que ce ne sera pas quelque chose de trop poussé.

- Hmhm.

- Parfois, j'ai aussi l'impression que tu es sensible à ce que je te dis.

- M'oui.

- J'ai envie de dire… Quand je te prends, doucement, quand je te rassure, ou quand je te parle pendant qu'on le fait. Je trouve ces moments assez beaux. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Yi eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Non pas parce que cette réponse était à côté de la plaque, bien au contraire : c'était son moment préféré pendant l'amour. Ce moment où il a foi en KyungHwan, quand il sent de l'attention et de l'amour pur émaner de lui.

« Juste. »

Il roula sur le côté.

« 18/20… Mais je t'ai un peu aidé. Tu t'en sors très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

- Le droit de rejouer.

- YunJi-aaah, gémit Bao d'un air déçu !

- Je plaisante. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, hyung.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Hm ? »

Bao lui caressa la joue. Yi regrettait déjà d'avoir à faire ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir : il se sentait retomber amoureux.

« De quoi as-tu vraiment envie ce soir ? »

Yi mit ses mains sur son visage. Oui, il regrettait vraiment. Pourquoi était-il si attentionné d'un coup ?

« Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour comme jamais.

- Détaille.

- Envoie-moi au 7e ciel, KyungHwan. Je veux que cette fois-ci soit mémorable… Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi, mais si ça me suffit pas, je prendrai le dessus.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il ne présageait rien de bon à YunJi. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, alors que Bao commençait déjà à faire glisser ses mains un peu partout sur le corps avide de tendresse de son dongsaeng. Le goût de leurs salives mélangées était devenu comme banal pour Yi, mais c'était toujours quelque chose d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime, même après 4 mois… Il se cambra en sentant les doigts de Bao lui pincer un mamelon, et leurs virilités en érection se caresser. D'un coup, Bao lâcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou et saisir son membre. De son pouce, il appuya sur son gland. Yi poussa un gémissement.

« Hyung..! »

Bao baissa d'un étage, venant lui suçoter et titiller de sa langue un de ses mamelons bruns. Yi s'accrocha aux draps, son hyung le masturbant allègrement : il avait décidé de tout donner, visiblement. Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était trop bon. C'en était indécent.

« KyungHwan, arrêtes… C'est… C'est trop… »

Il semblait l'ignorer. Yi ne tenait pas en place. Il se mordit le poing pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le dortoir, et Sunny dormait dans la pièce à côté. Il caressa les cheveux de son hyung, qui redressa la tête à cette flatterie.

« Tu en as déjà marre, YunJi ?

- Hmm, non… Mais c'est trop d'un coup…

- Tant pis pour toi. Devine qui va se glisser entre tes jambes d'ici quelques secondes ?

- Maaiiis, KyungHwan-hyung va trop vite… »

Trop tard, déjà Bao avait baissé de quelques étages pour chatouiller du bout de sa langue le gland de son dongsaeng. Yi couina, et son membre disparut dans la bouche de son amant. Il était aux anges. Le mouvement de va-et-vient enclenché, il se sentit comme impuissant, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, ou que faire tout court. Ce plaisir lui était offert, il n'avait rien à faire, sinon l'accepter. Pour occuper ses mains, il attrapa les cheveux bruns de Bao de l'une, l'autre changeant de place constamment : cachant son visage un peu gêné, glissant dans ses propres cheveux, puis sur son torse, pour revenir s'accrocher au drap. C'était allé trop vite. Déjà quelques spasmes venaient le secouer sous le nombril, et la chaleur devenait insupportable…

« Hyung, je viens… »

Bao retira le membre de sa bouche et le branla vigoureusement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. YunJi attrapa l'oreiller et le mit sur sa figure avant de gémir. Ce premier orgasme lui soulagea déjà les bourses sur le visage de son ami, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Oh que non.

Il remit l'oreiller à sa place et fit mine d'être à plat.

« Déjà fatigué, chéri ? » demanda Bao en s'essuyant.

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, faisant le mort. Son hyung se redressa.

« Tu es paresseux, YunJi. »

Il ne répondit pas. Bao se pencha au-dessus de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Arrêtes ça.

- Non.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Dormir.

- Vraiment ? »

Yi se redressa en un bond et fit basculer Bao en arrière.

« Non !

- J'ai presque eu peur… »

YunJi se retourna, se postant tête-bêche à Bao, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il lui empoigna son sexe et commença à le lécher dans toute sa longueur.

« Oh, YunJi-ah… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, coupée par un gémissement inattendu. Il avait au-dessus de lui une vue magnifique. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, et empoigna une fesse de YunJi, avant de la masser.

« Hmpf ! Hyung…

- Tu sais très bien que j'aime tes fesses…

- Mais tu m'as surpris.

- Excuses-moi. »

Comme pour se faire pardonner, il embrassa l'autre fesse et parcourut la raie de sa langue, des bourses jusqu'au bas du dos, avant de revenir en arrière et s'arrêter sur son anus. YunJi s'empêcha de pousser tout bruit en gobant le sexe de son amant et commencer à le sucer du mieux qu'il pouvait, gêné par ce contact sur ce point si sensible de sa personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran lumineux, pour voir l'heure. Ils avaient encore le temps, mais il ne fallait pas non plus traîner. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter de copuler puis se barrer, non : il avait des choses à mettre au point. Et pour ça, il fallait parler franchement. Il accéléra la cadence et l'ampleur de ses mouvements, couchant KyungHwan sous la vague de plaisir.

« Eh bien, YunJi… T'es en forme… »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de donner tout ce qu'il avait. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse vite, loin de là : s'il pouvait faire ça toute la nuit, il le ferait, pour une fois qu'il en avait envie… Mais le temps était compté. Alors que YunJi se disait cela, son ami commençait à faiblir. KyungHwan se passait les mains dans les cheveux, comme si le plaisir était trop fort, qu'il ne le supportait pas. C'était un peu le cas : Yi s'était trop donné à fond, il n'aurait jamais cru atteindre l'orgasme aussi vite. Et pourtant…

« Y-YunJi ! »

L'appelé recula, et en quelques coups de mains, fit jaillir l'essence de son amant, qui vint décorer son visage. Il se sentit sale, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à ça…

« YunJi… C'était… bizarre. Tu vas pas si vite d'habitude…

- Je sais hyung, mais le temps passe. Le film va bientôt se terminer, d'ici 25 minutes. »

Bao caressa la cuisse de son ami et l'y embrassa.

« Tu veux pas jouer un peu avant de passer au vif du sujet ?

- Mon jeu ne t'a pas suffi ?

- J'ai envie de voir se réaliser un de mes fantasmes… Enfin, en partie.

- Lequel ? »

Bao se dégagea de sous son ami, qui lui, bascula sur le côté pour s'asseoir, s'essuyant encore le visage.

« Une fois, j'ai rêvé que tu étais déguisé en fille - te fous pas de moi, s'il te plaît. Et… Tu saurais un peu jouer le rôle, même sans déguisement ?

- Hyung… C'est dégradant, ce que tu me demandes.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te demande, et non t'y forces.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Je peux imiter ma première copine lors de notre première fois.

- Vraiment ? »

Yi s'éloigna un peu, serra les cuisses, baissa la tête et plaqua ses bras à son torse et mit ses mains devant son bas-ventre.

« Oppaaa, arrêtes de me fixer comme ça… C'est gênaaant… » fit-il d'une petite voix.

Bao explosa de rire.

« Oh naaan, c'est trop mignon ! Continue !

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. Sinon on fait rien.

- Oh mais nan, le prends pas comme ça…

- Neh, excuses-toi, oppa. Et je te montre ce que tu veux voir.

- Très bien… Excuses-moi. »

YunJi sourit timidement et remonta ses bras jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête, dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que je suis jolie, oppa ?

- Tu es la plus jolie de toutes.

- Non, c'est faux. »

Il fit mine de bouder, gonflant les joues.

« Allez YunJi, laisse-moi tout voir de toi…

- Non, c'est gênant, oppa…

- Ta copine était chiante.

- Oui, plaisanta Yi en aparté. Il m'a fallu la bousculer un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois. »

Bao s'approcha de son ami(e) et lui caressa la cuisse.

« Oppa… »

Il remonta sa main sur sa hanche, sur son torse, et l'embrassa, avant qu'il ne proteste à nouveau. Puis il glissa son autre main entre ses cuisses, l'invitant à les écarter. YunJi mit fin au baiser et resserra les cuisses quand il sentit quelques doigts baladeurs sur sa virilité.

« Oppa ! On demande la permission avant.

- Oh. Excuses-moi. Je peux ?

- … Oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Alors que Bao promenait sa main sur la virilité de Yi, il l'invita à s'allonger, sans lâcher ses lèvres, et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important, pour qu'il mette subitement fin au baiser.

« Oh, j'ai oublié… »

Yi lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il allait se lever.

« Nan, je veux le faire sans.

- … J'aime pas ça, YunJi.

- T'aimes ça seulement quand ça t'arrange, comme l'autre jour sous la douche. »

Bao s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa. Il semblait gêné.

« Je… désolé.

- Tu t'es excusé déjà plein de fois, hyung.

- Je sais mais… Je m'en veux un peu… »

Un peu ? Il a la conscience légère, pensa Yi…

« D'ailleurs, j'ai pas osé te demander… Mais tu as quand même aimé ? »

Il osait lui demander s'il avait aimé se faire violer ? YunJi aurait voulu le pousser du lit. Mais en réfléchissant bien… Même si ç'avait été contre son gré… Il avait aimé. Car c'était KyungHwan, et personne d'autre.

« C'était l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, hyung, mais… La douleur mélangée à l'orgasme, ça fait une sensation unique… Un truc que j'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

- Parce que je t'ai cogné…

- En même temps que je jouissais, oui.

- … Wow. »

Yi mit fin à la conversation en caressant la joue de son ami, reprenant une petite voix féminine.

« Le temps passe, oppa.

- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai… »

Il se leva du lit et prit une bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit de DongHae, avant de revenir à sa place. Il prit un peu de cette substance si indispensable au bon déroulement de la chose, et prépara l'entrée : il inséra directement deux doigts. YunJi émit un gémissement, mais se montra coopératif. Il se dit prêt en peu de temps. Après tout, il était habitué…

Bao s'insinua en lui, lui tenant une jambe en l'air. Yi, sur le flanc, s'accrocha aux draps, se détendant au maximum. Sans préservatif, les sensations étaient toutes autres. Elles étaient dix fois mieux. Le mouvement commença. Des couinements s'échappaient de sa gorge contre son gré. Mais il était bien. Car c'était KyungHwan. Là, il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il allait faire après.

Voyant l'heure, il se dit qu'il fallait aller plus vite.

« KyungHwan, baise-moi comme si c'était la dernière fois ! »

Bao secoua la tête et accéléra un peu plus. Mais pas assez. YunJi manœuvra de façon à se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de son amant. Il fit les mouvements par lui-même, et écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation : sans le vouloir, il avait lui-même trouvé sa prostate. Il attrapa son sexe, et se masturba en même temps. Cela rendait la tâche plus difficile, mais le plaisir était intense. Il accéléra encore… et encore… toujours plus… C'était si bon. KyungHwan ne pouvait rien faire, sinon regarder son ami faire, et subir. Encore une fois il se cacha le visage, noyé sous le plaisir, écrasé par son dongsaeng qui en demandait toujours plus, qui lui pompait son énergie à chaque coup de cul sur son bas-ventre. Il allait craquer. C'était trop…

« YunJi… »

Vraiment trop…

« YunJi..!

- Hyung… »

Ils vinrent en même temps. YunJi s'était retiré à temps. Ce fut un feu d'artifice de semence, sous les commandes des mains du plus jeune. On ne savait plus quelle tache avait été faite par qui…

« Encore.

- Encore ?!

- Oui !

- YunJi, tu vas me tuer… Deux fois je veux bien, mais trois, je vais mourir…

- Tu dormiras bien comme ça.

- Non… YunJi-ah, s'il te plaît… »

Il suffit de quelques caresses pour que le membre de Bao soit à nouveau d'attaque.

« Il semblerait que ta queue ne soit pas fatiguée, elle.

- S'il te plaît…

- Non, j'y ai pris goût, hyung. Oh, je t'ai pas dit, c'est celle-ci ma position préférée. »

Et il lui remonta dessus aussitôt, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il lui attrapa les mains.

« Quand j'ai envie, j'en ai jamais assez. Comme toi. »

C'était la petite pique qui fit enfin réagir Bao. Yi l'imitait. Il le forçait. Il le violait presque. Il se retournait contre lui. Oui. C'était sa punition à lui. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, vaincu.

YunJi se faisait plaisir, il avait lâché une des mains de son amant pour retourner se masturber. Le plaisir n'était pas le même que le premier coup, il en fut déçu. Mais c'était quand même bon. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Oui, il pouvait enfin se venger. C'était lui le gagnant du jeu, pour cette fois-ci. Il dominait son hyung, pour le monter de la sorte. La roue avait tourné. C'était son tour de savourer une nouvelle victoire. Et ce soir, ce sera lui qui aura le dernier mot.

Il bondissait sur son amant, même si son cul était en feu, il continuait. C'était trop bon. Il tira le bras qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, et mordit la main de Bao. Ce dernier couina, comme dérangé dans sa sieste. Yi ne contrôlait pas la force dans sa mâchoire, celle-ci mordit aussi fort qu'était son plaisir… C'est-à-dire trop.

« Ah ! YunJi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Un goût de fer vint déranger le palais du plus jeune. Il recracha la main, sans pour autant arrêter son rodéo infernal, et vit avec effroi du sang perler la morsure qu'il avait infligée à son hyung. Tant pis. Il espéra juste qu'elle ne se verrait plus pour leur comeback showcase d'ici quelques jours…

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour à nouveau venir à bout de son hyung déjà exténué, et pour se finir en beauté, laissant un champ de bataille sur le ventre de Bao. Il se coucha à côté de lui, et prit sa main blessée pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Excuses-moi, je voulais pas mordre aussi fort… »

Il disait ça d'un ton sarcastique. Comme s'il avait voulu faire couler son sang, comme Bao l'avait fait la dernière fois. Il se leva, rangea la bouteille de lubrifiant, prit ses vêtements et un mouchoir pour essuyer le carnage. Son hyung commençait déjà à s'endormir. Il lui jeta ses vêtements à la figure.

« Rhabille-toi, hyung.

- Huh ? Ah… Oui… »

Une fois son jogging enfilé, Yi caressa l'épaule de son ami.

« KyungHwan, tu m'aimes ?

- YunJi, ils ne vont pas tarder, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre.

- … Tu esquives encore. »

Bao leva la tête vers son jeune amant.

« Pardon ?

- Me prends pas pour un con, hyung.

- Parle mieux que ça, s'il te plaît.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de bien parler ou quoi. Y a un truc qui va pas entre nous.

- Yu-

- Laisse-moi parler, le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Il s'approcha de Bao et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le plus âgé entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Il soupira.

« YunJi… Je ne veux pas te faire mal… »

Yi ferma les yeux, prêt à souffrir de la réponse qui venait.

« Non. »

Il hoqueta. Bao se rattrapa.

« Du moins, pas de la même façon que tu m'aimes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

- … Je ne sais pas.

- Résumons : tu me forces à avouer mes sentiments à ton égard, tu sembles en prendre compte, mais en fait non. Même si tu ne me considères que comme un ami, tu n'as aucun scrupule à m'enfiler. Tu me forces même, à faire des trucs que je n'ai pas envie de faire. »

Il sentait ses larmes monter. Il se leva et tourna le dos au lit.

« Moi qui voulait juste t'aimer, de la façon la plus simple qui soit… Tu m'as bien eu. Tu m'as bien baisé, oui. Regardes ce que t'as fait de moi… »

Il se retourna vers son ami, le visage baigné de larmes.

« KyungHwan… T'as fait couler mes larmes, mon sperme, mon sang, et même mon repas d'un soir avec une de tes idées à la con. Tu m'as pris tout ce qu'il me restait de fierté. Regardes la tapette que je suis devenue à cause de toi ! J'suis même pas capable de t'en foutre plein la gueule sans me mettre à chialer !

- YunJi…

- Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce qui te passais par la tête en me demandant de « jouer » avec toi ? Tu comptais vraiment te servir de moi comme un vide-couille indéfiniment ?! Alors que je ne demandais qu'à T'AIMER ! N'as-tu pas honte ?! Peut-être pensais-tu que, parce que j'ose t'aimer, tu pouvais faire de moi ce que tu veux ? Très bien, t'as eu 4 mois pour jouer. Mais là, c'est bon. Le jeu est terminé. Et j'ai décidé que ce serait moi le vainqueur. »

Il se jeta sur lui, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son hyung tétanisé.

« Ca, c'est pour avoir joué avec mes sentiments. »

Yi ferma les yeux, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne lui plaisait pas, mais Bao le méritait, à ses yeux. Il leva son poing, et visa à l'aveuglette le visage de ce qu'il allait dorénavant appeler son ex.

« AÏE ! YunJi, je t'en supplies…

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait souffrir.

- YUNJI ! »

Son poing s'enfonça dans le ventre de Bao, qui crut que ses tripes allaient remonter par la violence du coup.

« Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir pris pour ta chienne !

- YunJi, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi…

- Oh que non. »

Son genou cogna violemment son entre-jambe. Bao eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait ici-bas… Mais en réalité, c'était une partie de sa fierté qui se brisait. Celle qu'il avait volée à Yi, qui revenait à son propriétaire. Il échappa un couinement presque inaudible. Il ne put rien dire. YunJi soupira. Comme pris de pitié par le visage endoloris de son ami, il l'embrassa doucement. Une dernière fois. Puis il se leva du lit et s'essuya le visage.

« C'est fini, KyungHwan. T'as perdu. »

Et il sortit de la pièce, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Recroquevillé sur son lit, pour la première fois depuis un moment, Bao sentit sa vision s'embuer.

« YunJi… »

Il avala difficilement sa salive goûtant un peu le sang, ayant une boule dans la gorge. Il roula sur le côté et se mit sous sa couverture, alors qu'il entendait le reste du groupe retourner dans les chambres. Personne ne devait le voir dans cet état.

« Si seulement tu m'avais laissé parler… » pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir dans la douleur et l'inconfort.

* * *

_Désolée de vous balancer ça comme ça... J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin... _

_Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. Courage..._

_*****En fait, moi non plus je ne connais pas la date de naissance de YunJi... Ni même aucun de mes personnages. Honte à moi._


	14. Chapitre 12 : Tourner la page

**Dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Tourner la page**

**L**e lendemain même de cette fameuse soirée, Bao se montrait calme. Il cachait tant bien que mal sa douleur en bougeant peu et avait couvert la morsure d'un pansement. Une chance que ce soit une journée vacante après les entraînements durs de la veille. Dans le salon, une bonne partie du groupe était installée sur les canapés. Donghae, pour une fois, délirait seul avec une petite lampe.

« Hyung, arrêtes de jouer avec ça, soupira SangHee.

- Mais cette lampe est trop amusante ! Je sais pas comment elle marche, mais elle rend fluo tout fluide corporel. C'est un détecteur d'infidélité. Allez, montrez-moi vos mains !

- C'est pas une bonne idée, hyung, soupira Chen.

- J'insiste ! Ça va être marrant ! SiYeol-ah, va chercher les autres. »

Chen, Max, Jiro, YongWoon et SangHee tendirent leurs paumes. DongHae les regarda unes à unes.

« Wow, Max-hyung, aucune trace.

- On appelle ça la résistance, D.-ah.

- Jiro et SangHee, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous voir tout fluo. »

Le jeune chanteur gonfla les joues. Non, ce n'était pas une nouveauté qu'il ait les mains souillées… Jiro haussa les épaules.

« Aaaah, Bao-hyung, je te pensais plus résistant.

- Tu tombes un jour de chance, DongHae-ah.

- Ouhla, YongWoon ! C'est tout frais ça !

- Jour de chance, hyung. »

Sunny arriva dans le salon en galopant et sauta sur le dos du leader-K. Reo et Goan le suivaient.

« Voyons voir toi, Sunny. OH attend ! »

Il avait par hasard passé la lampe sur le visage de Sunny et y avait vu des traces fluos. Il la remontant pour constater qu'il avait les lèvres fluos.

« Tu en as fait ton 4 heure, Sunny, demanda Max ?

- Pas de gâchis, gege. C'est très nutritif. »

Il arracha des mains de D. la lampe et la braqua sur le visage de Chen.

« Aaaahh, quelle magnifique œuvre abstraite, D.-hyung. Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

Chen baissa les yeux, honteux des traces fluos barrant son visage. DongHae se gratta la nuque, gêné.

« J'ai envie de l'appeler « Jouissance ». Ca paraît bien ?

- Très approprié, hyung. Maintenant à ton tour !

- Na- ! »

Trop tard, mêmes traces, mais encore plus larges.

« Oulah… Chen-hyung ? T'es passé plusieurs fois, demanda le panda ?

- Possible. C'est sa faute.

- N'importe quoi, chaton, grommela le leader. Allez, rends-moi ma lampe ! »

Il reprit son bien des mains de Sunny. Il ne passa pas sur les mains du maknae-M, se doutant qu'elles seraient fluo. C'était également le cas de Reo et SiYeol. Goan n'avait aucune trace.

« Bande de branleurs, plaisanta Max.

- Pour l'instant, ce sont D. et Chen-hyungs les pires, affirma Sunny.

- Oh chut, le spermivore.

- Maiiis !

- Il manque quelqu'un, fit remarquer Jiro.

- YunJi arrive, dit SiYeol. Il faisait une sieste. »

L'intéressé pointa le bout de son nez dans le salon.

« Il se passe quoi ici ?

- Tu vas passer sous le détecteur de branlette, fit D. tout excité !

- Hyung… Je crois pas que ce soit…

- Attends un peu… »

Encore une fois, la lampe avait par mégarde croisé le visage d'un des membres… Et cette fois-ci, c'était YunJi. Bao se mordit la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le leader braqua la lampe sur le visage du jeune rappeur et écarquilla les yeux. Plusieurs grosses traces fluos ornaient son joli minois.

« Bon dieu… YunJi, t'as pas pu te faire ça tout seul.

- Hyung…

- Ok. Les enfants… Qui a fait ça ?

- DongHae-hyung…

- Chht. Que le criminel se dénonce. Sinon je vérifie moi-même. »

Personne ne se désigna. D. fit un rapide tour de la pièce, et vit luire un visage de la même façon que Yi. Il resta bouche bée.

« … KyungHwan-hyung… »

Le grand hyung baissa la tête. Silence consterné dans le dortoir. Goan et Reo regardaient les deux amants surpris, ébahis, alors que d'autres baissaient les yeux.

« … Comment vous avez pu faire ça ?

- Laisse tomber, leader-hyung. C'est fini de toute façon. »

DongHae se retourna vers YunJi, qui déjà quittait la pièce.

« YUNJI-AH ! REVIENS ICI !

- Nan ! J'me barre de toute façon, je fous trop la merde dans ce groupe !

- Quoiiii, fit Jiro ?

- Il veut vraiment partir, demanda Reo ?

- Il est trop con pour ça, affirma SangHee. »

Tout le monde le dévisagea.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Le chanteur suivit YunJi dans le couloir jusque dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette chambre – qu'il trouvait vraiment puante – mais il devait retenir Yi.

« Hyung, déconne pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je suis là pour te raisonner. Après tout, j'suis pas ton dongsaeng préféré ? »

Yi ne répondit pas. Il avala difficilement sa salive, prêt à fondre en larmes. Déjà, il sortait une valise de sa penderie.

« Hyung. Arrêtes.

- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

- Oh que si. Alors comme ça tu fous trop la merde ? Est-ce que le groupe allait mal récemment ? Je ne crois pas.

- Je sers à rien ici.

- Non. Tu as peur de te faire engueuler par DongHae-hyung et Max-duizhang, c'est tout. T'es lâche vraiment. »

YunJi serra les vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te diront d'après toi ? « C'est pas bien, c'est sale, c'est dangereux. Mais si c'est fini, c'est pas grave, tant que ça s'est pas su. » Et puis non, tu n'es pas inutile, loin de là. Les M-Reon ont besoin de toi. Qui va danser avec Chen-hyung sur les scènes chinoises ? Qui a un tiers des lignes de rap dans les versions M ? C'est toi. Toi seulement. »

Yi secoua la tête, cachant les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« Et même, ce n'est pas une question d'utilité. Tu es notre frère. Tu es mon hyung. Le groupe t'aime. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Les KM-Reon sans ne serait-ce qu'un seul des membres, ce n'est plus KM-Reon. C'est une famille en deuil qui ne trouverait plus la force de chanter et danser pour tous ces fans, eux aussi attristés du départ d'un des membres. Est-ce que tu penses à tout ça ?! En fait, pourquoi tu veux partir ?! »

Même lui sentait sa vision s'embuer. YunJi n'était certes pas son hyung préféré, mais au fond, il l'aimait, cet imbécile qui lui faisait des câlins pour l'embêter. Ce dernier posa sa pile de vêtements.

« POURQUOI ?! » répéta le chanteur.

Yi, d'un coup, se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes.

« Excuses-moi, SangHee ! J'me sens tellement con !

- Tu l'es…

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner avec mes histoires de cœur…

- De cœur… Alors tu..?

- Oui… Je suis amoureux de KyungHwan-hyung. Et il a profité de ça pour jouer avec moi… Sans même tenir compte de ce que je ressentais. Si bien qu'hier, j'ai tout plaqué, et je n'ai plus envie de le voir. Ça me fait trop mal…

- Ce n'est pas en prenant la fuite que tu régleras ça. Vous devez juste discuter, un peu. Et peut-être que vous arriverez à faire la paix.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien, en fait. Mais peut-être que DongHae-hyung saura vous aider. Je crois qu'il t'attend.

- … Merci SangHee. J'étais vraiment prêt à faire une connerie. Une très grosse connerie…

- J'ai vu ça.

- Je comprends pourquoi ma petite sœur t'admire tant.

- Ah ? Je savais pas ça.

- Tu veux que je te la présente ? J'serais pas contre le fait que tu l'épouses.

- Hum… On verra ça plus tard, hyung. »

Il ramena un YunJi aux yeux rougis dans le salon. Là, DongHae, Max et Bao l'attendaient.

« Merci SangHee.

- De rien, leader-hyung. »

Yi prit place dans le canapé vacant, prenant soin de ne pas regarder Bao. Max, dans son fauteuil, tapa lentement dans ses mains.

« Bravo les gars. Je pensais pas que vous craqueriez aussi facilement.

- Max-hyung, soupira D. …

- Laisse-moi parler. Ce sont mes enfants, après tout. Je fais juste mon petit speech de papa en colère, et je te laisse régler cette affaire. Après tout, c'est ton rayon.

- C'est pas le moment de ME remettre en cause, duizhang.

- Je pense que si Chen et toi ne faisiez pas de conneries, ils n'auraient pas pris exemple. Bref. Bao-ge. Qu'est-ce que t'as merdé ? Je t'ai dit d'en faire ce que tu veux, certes. Mais pas jusque-là.

- Quand ta main droite ne te suffiras plus, tu comprendras. On en a parlé il y a quelques semaines, tu es au courant et tu n'as plus rien à me dire, répondit Bao sèchement.

- En ce cas, je vais discuter avec mon petit YunJi. N'est-ce pas ?

- Hm, répondit le plus jeune…

- Tu comptais nous cacher tout ça indéfiniment ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Autant de ton – à présent – ex-relation avec Bao-ge, et des sentiments que t'avais à son égard.

- Ça ne te regardes pas, duizhang.

- Oh que si. Je gère tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon groupe.

- Je suis juste victime dans cette histoire.

- Vraiment, demanda Max en haussant les sourcils ?

- On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, d'une part. D'une autre, c'est lui qui m'a forcé le premier soir, et pour toute la suite, tout en profitant de ma docilité, à cause des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. En fait, j'étais son jouet, et je ne m'en rendais pas compte, comme un con…

- Eh bien, c'est une-

- Tu te trompes, YunJi, coupa Bao. »

Silence. Le plus jeune regarda le plus âgé, dans le canapé en face de lui.

« D'après ce que tu rapportes, j'aurais fait ça de sang-froid, sans aucun sentiment, je me trompe ?

- Exactement.

- Eh bien oui, TU te trompes.

- Expliques-toi.

- J'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais pas de la même façon que toi tu m'aimes. C'est vrai. Mais tu l'as mal pris et tu ne m'as pas laissé parler, préférant t'acharner sur moi. Alors je vais t'expliquer maintenant ce que j'aurais dû t'expliquer hier soir : tu savais que l'amour est contagieux ? Car oui, tu as fait naître en moi des sentiments à ton égard. De l'affection, peut-être. Ou quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Plus que de la simple amitié en tout cas. Un certain attachement, je dirais. Donc non, je ne faisais pas ça sans sentiment. Pour bien vouloir faire l'amour à quelqu'un pendant plusieurs mois, il me faut bien un minimum d'attachement à celui-ci-

- Bien, je m'en vais d'ici, coupa Max. Ça devient trop niaiseux à mon goût. Donc je vous dit juste : refaites jamais ça, puisqu'apparemment c'est fini.

- Duizhang, t'es vraiment de mauvaise foi, soupira DongHae.

- Je sais. »

Et il s'éclipsa. Bao se pinça les lèvres d'agacement et continua son explication. Yi le regardait fixement, ne bougeant pas, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Je disais donc que je t'aimais quand même. Mais il y a un mais. Les véritables relations amoureuses, j'aime les vivre pleinement. Je n'aime pas me cacher, comme DongHae et Chen. Je refoulais donc ces sentiments. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à te quitter. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Alors, excuses-moi si j'ai pu paraître distant, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais maintenant que tu as mis fin à cette relation par toi-même, excuses-moi de le dire, mais ça m'arrange.

- … KyungHwan…

- Restons amis, YunJi. Oublions tout ça.

- …

- Excusez-moi de m'incruster, fit D., mais vous aurez encore l'occasion de vous « voir ». Avec l'idée de Jiro.

- Alors finalement on garde ce système, demanda Yi qui souriait pour la première fois depuis le début de cette entrevue ?

- Oui. Même si Max n'a pas trop apprécié, ç'a l'air d'intéresser les autres.*****

- Alors, YunJi, demanda Bao ?

- … Ok. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, signant le contrat de paix.

« Bien, les enfants, je vais devoir faire la maman. Je sais ce que ça fait de tomber amoureux d'une personne dont il ne faudrait pas. Mais puisque vous semblez vouloir y renoncer, c'est tant mieux. Cependant, je sais qu'il y aura des rechutes. Alors si voulez en parler, je serai là.

- Merci hyung…

- Merci DongHae.

- Vous avez bien fait de mettre fin à ça. En plus de mettre en danger le groupe, vous mettez votre moral à rude épreuve. Devoir se cacher, intérioriser, c'est dur. J'ai vu clair en toi, YunJi. Même si l'amour a semblé te donner des ailes, de l'assurance sur scène, je te sentais quand même tourmenté pendant les entraînements. Et trop de tourments en soi, sans pouvoir en parler, ça conduit à la chute.

- Tu as l'œil, hyung.

- Parce que j'ai été comme toi.

- Max a raison, on a vraiment merdé, YunJi.

- C'est vrai…

- Ça va être dur de se débarrasser de vos sentiments, reprit D. Je ne vous demande pas de vous faire la gueule. Restez amis, c'est mieux pour le groupe. Mais prenez un peu de distance et passez à autre chose. Et je le redis, je pourrai vous aider à extérioriser.

- Tu as raison, hyung… Maintenant je comprends tout ce que tu as pu ressentir. Vous êtes forts, Chen et toi. »

DongHae se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête brusquement. Yi et Bao se levèrent pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

« Faut pas pleurer pour ça, va, babo.

- Leader-hyung, merci de supporter nos conneries. »

DongHae, reniflant, se mit à sourire étrangement.

« Je compte sur vous pour tout me raconter, et en détails. Ça m'intéresse.

- Hyung est un pervers.

- On te racontera, t'en fais pas.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir des enfants aussi… intéressants. »

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir répété à fond pour leur comeback, s'épuisant, suant, travaillant leurs voix et leurs mouvements, le jour J arriva.

Les fans étaient nombreux. Dans les gradins et la fosse, de petits lampions multicolores s'agitaient, des pancartes avec les noms des membres se faisaient voir. Après avoir présenté le titre principal de leur nouvel album – qui s'avérait avoir une chorégraphie particulière, qui fit vraiment plaisir aux fans – ils s'installèrent sur scène pour répondre aux questions d'un MC. Ils durent d'abord présenter chaque chanson de leur mini-album, qui contenait, en plus du titre principal « Palette » - au rythme tantôt sensuel tantôt fougueux, expliquant de façon imagée, à l'aide des couleurs, différents sentiments amoureux -, un titre de rap uniquement, un interprété par les chanteurs principaux uniquement, un du (sous-)groupe entier plus enjoué, et en bonus dans l'album des K, le titre du duo de SangHee et YongWoon. S'en suivirent quelques questions diverses et défis, dont le fameux Pocky Game organisé par Jiro et SiYeol.

Bien sûr, il avait été prévu depuis longtemps que Bao et Yi soient ensemble pour le jeu. Avant leur tour, ils parlèrent un peu :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hyung ? Fanservice ou réalité ?

- … Réalité. »

Le pocky dans leurs bouches, ils se rapprochèrent lentement, sous le regard envieux des fans. Mais à quelques centimètres de s'embrasser, Yi donna un coup de tête. Le pocky se brisa, et il se retourna. C'était bien fini.

Plus tard :

« Ça fait vraiment bizarre de tous vous voir avec les cheveux colorés, fit le MC… Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Certains n'ont pas énormément changé, répondit D. fier de ses cheveux blancs. Mais d'autres l'ont mal vécu.

- Ah oui ? Qui ? Levez la main. »

Reo, Goan, SangHee et Yi levèrent la main.

« C'est étrange, vos couleurs sont assez complémentaires, vous deux et vous deux. »

Le MC désignait Reo avec Goan et Yi avec SangHee. Yi se déplaça et prit SangHee par la taille.

« C'est parce que c'est mon dongsaeng préféré. »

Le chanteur sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Yi le surprit, l'embrassant sur la joue, faisant hurler de bonheur la foule.

« Je le savais ça, hyung, répondit SangHee en se la frottant. T'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

- Si je le pouvais, je ferai ça à tous mes frères de KM-Reon, mais on dirait que c'est un peu déplacé, sur scène. Alors je vous le dit : je vous aime les gars. Et je vous aime, vous les fans !

- Tu t'enflammes, hyung.

- Oh oui… Tu vois la foule, là ? Ce sont mes femmes. Enfin… Sauf celle-là, au fond, fit-il en désignant au pif dans la fosse. Je ne compte pas épouser ma petite sœur.

- Oh, elle est venue ?

- Oui !

- Oh ! Coucou petite sœur de Yi, s'écria SangHee en agitant la main ! Il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de me donner ta main. C'est quand tu veux !

- Eeeeh eh eh ! Je disais ça pour rire ! »

Bao regardait Yi s'amuser avec SangHee, alors que le MC tentait de les contenir. Son ex-amant semblait déjà en train de tourner la page. Et ça le rassurait.

« Bao-ssi a l'air pensif, fit remarquer Max en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- C'est vrai, fit le MC. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, je pensais juste à ce que disait Yi. Au fond, KM-Reon est une famille, on se doit de tous s'aimer. Mais on n'en serait pas là sans tous nos fans, en particulier nos femmes ici présentes – tu veux bien partager, Yi ?

- Si tu veux. C'est vrai qu'un millier d'épouses, c'est un peu trop.

- Tant mieux ! Je prends cette part-ci, reprit Bao en désignant un coin de la fosse !

- Et moi celle-ci, s'incrusta Goan.

- Tient, un lutin rose.

- Ne me charrie pas avec mes cheveux, hyung. »

Bao sourit tendrement et prit Goan par l'épaule pour le serrer contre lui.

« N'est-il pas mignon ? Qui veut l'épouser ? »

Des centaines de mains se levèrent dans la foule.

« T'as du succès, Goan. Enfin… Qui ne résiste pas à tes beaux yeux, demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage ?

- Bao-ssi, intervint Jiro ! Reo-ah va être jaloux.

- Pff, même pas vrai, zozota le maknae. »

En regardant Jiro, Bao croisa le regard de Yi. Ils se comprirent. Ils allaient bien tourner la page, sans pour autant briser leur grande amitié. Et tout ça, grâce au soutien de leurs amis. C'était ça, un vrai groupe.

* * *

_Et tout de suite après, un petit mot de la fin !_

_*****Voir "The Panda and the Lion" chapitre 9._


	15. Conclusion

**Le débriefing de fin, avec ****MC-Ruru**** !**

Yi : Ouaaais ! MC-Noona ! :D

Bao : _:applaudit:_

**Merci, merci. Alors alors alors... Qu'allez-vous retirer de cette expérience ?**

Yi : Ne plus jamais tomber amoureux de ses hyungs...

Bao : Jouer avec ses dongsaengs, c'est dangereux.

**Qu'éprouviez vous ?**

Yi : Une sensation d'être manipulé.

Bao : Un sentiment d'être incompris et de mal m'y prendre.

**Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Allez-vous continuer le fanservice ensemble ?**

Yi : Non. Je pense que les fans ont besoin de voir autre chose... Et il faut avouer que tout ça a laissé des séquelles. Je ne verrai plus jamais KyungHwan comme avant. Même si on est toujours amis, on ne pourra pas s'empêcher de se rappeler des moments qu'on a vécu ensemble... Et d'être gênés.

Bao : YunJi a tout dit.

**Des projets ?**

Bao : J'ai senti un peu de jalousie chez Goan, pendant tout ce temps. J'vais me rabibocher avec lui. ~

Yi : Je dois beaucoup à SangHee, pour tout ce qu'il m'a dit... Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner toutes les misères que je lui ai faites, et de me rapprocher de lui. Je suis sûr qu'au fond, c'est pas juste un petit chanteur orgueilleux.

**J'espère au moins, YunJi, que tu ne vas pas arrêter de faire des conneries...**

Yi : Ce serait ne plus être Park YunJi. Hehe. Jamais je ne cesserai mon travail de troll à temps plein !

Bao : Pour en revenir aux projets, on compte également nous faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'on a fait, qui a pu déranger le groupe. D'ailleurs, DongHae nous a collé à la vaisselle pour un mois.

**Ca m'étonne pas de lui ! Un mot de la fin ?**

Yi : Je reviendront. Et je me vengeront.

Bao : Merci de nous avoir suivi !

* * *

**C'est donc là que s'achève cette histoire. Si toutefois quelque chose a été mal compris, je pourrai répondre à toute questions dans les reviews !**

Pour ce qui est de MES projets, je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 7, je compte finir "The Panda and the Lion" qui est, à l'heure où je publie la fin de "Let's Play", écrite aux deux tiers. Je compte la finir et la publier avant la fin des vacances. Pour ce qui est de "Danshi !", c'est une autre affaire. Je ne pense pas l'avoir finie avant la rentrée, j'aimerais bien aussi profiter de ma semaine au bord de l'océan ! èé Donc elle arrivera... doucement... Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas !

Je prévoyais d'autres fictions avec mes KM, avec de nouveaux pairings (dont la D-Chen que je vous ai promis), mais avec ce qui m'attend cette année scolaire, j'y compte un peu moins... Autrement, je prévois aussi des vraies fanfictions EXO (une ChenBaek et une Xiu-hétéro) et BTS (J-Hope/Jimin). Mais c'est encore en projet. Ça viendra quand ça viendra !

**Bref ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, si toutefois je ne termine pas ma SunMax à temps ! x3**


End file.
